A Bond Unbroken
by The1andonlyGoldenboy
Summary: Sequel to "A Sight Unseen", read 1st please! Summary inside. Enjoy!
1. Introduction

A Bond Unbroken

This is the sequel to "A Sight Unseen", please read that before continuing with this one. Warning: this story contains content that is for mature audiences only. There are graphic depictions of sexual acts, violence & gratuitous language. If you don't wish to read those things, which is understandable, please hit the Back button now.

All known, licensed & trademarked characters or properties are owned by their creators & have no part in the making of this story.

Summary: The lives of Amy Dumas, Zach Midas & the mysterious Jason Rhodes are told after the death of WWE wrestler John Cena. They'll learn that true love never dies & that true bonds never truly break.

I know this is different from its prequel, but it'll make sense, trust me.


	2. Prologue Part 1

_**Prologue: The Life of Jason Rhodes**_

For Jason, his life started in the woods. His first memory wasn't crawling on the floor or trying to use the potty, it was searching through the dark woods trying to find someone who could help him. He doesn't remember much, just his name. He doesn't know why he's naked in the woods wearing only a necklace; he doesn't know where he is, he doesn't even remember how old he is.

He sees the flashing lights in the distance & runs toward them, hoping for answers. He sees that they're cars, that those people probably wouldn't know him any better than he knows himself at this point. He begins walking along the side of the road, knowing it'll take him somewhere but not knowing where. Suddenly a car screeches to a halt next to him, Jason turns quickly & sees a window rolling down.

A cute, young brunette pops her head out & asks, "Hey, who are you & where have you been all my life?", several giggles come out of the car & Jason shrugs, replying, "I don't know, all I can really say is that my name is Jason.". The girl says, "Well, Jason, you should come with us. We'll make sure you get '_everything_' you need.", a toothy grin appears on her face as she studies the rock hard body of the man standing on the side of the road. Jason reluctantly walks toward the car door & sits in the back seat between two attractive blondes, the four women in the car stare at him hungrily as the driver, a redhead, looks to the brunette & asks in a whisper, "We still goin' to the party Mandy?", she whispers back, "Are you kidding? We can have a party all our own with him Claire! Let's just go back home.".

Claire turns around & Jason asks, "Ummm, where are we going?", Mandy looks back & answers, "Don't worry Jason, we're taking you to our place. We'll get you all fixed up there, ok?". Jason nods & stares at the ring on the necklace, "_ACC Loves Me?_ _Who is ACC & why do I have this? Do they love me?_", he thinks to himself while sitting around 4 of the hottest girls in Tampa, Florida.


	3. P1: Chapter 1

**Part 1: Resurrection**

_**Chapter 1**_

Mandy, Claire, Marlene & Charline became the only people Jason knew. They lived, they laughed, they pooped. Not on each other, but they did do it. Jason could always sense tension between the 4 of them, but whether he chose not to wonder or he couldn't figure it out didn't matter. What mattered most to him in the past month was who he was & all of the unanswered questions he had drifting in his mind. He spent the days cleaning their house or reading, searching for anything familiar to him that could be laying dormant in his mind.

Claire came home from work one day & plopped down on the couch, like she always did. She turns on the TV & groans as she searches through the show guide, "Ugh, why is there never a damn good thing on at this time of day? The only thing that I can stand is 'Jeopardy', & that show always makes me feel so stupid!". Jason walks over & sits down, saying, "Well, maybe you'll learn something by watching it. Maybe I will too.". Claire smiles & laughs sarcastically, retorting, "Well, maybe we'll watch it then & see how smart **you** are Jace!".

She changes it to the game show, the clue is, "I am round & delicious with a square of 1.77", Jason immediately says, "What is pi?", then a contestant responds with the same answer. Claire looks over & exclaims, "Wow! Go Jason!", he smiles back as the next clue is given, "This man's signals weren't crossed in 1895 when the first radio waves were broadcast.", Jason responds, "Guglielmo Marconi", before a contestant answered in kind. Claire says, "I don't think you need to worry about learning stuff Jason, seems like you know plenty.", Jason says, "What is The War of the Roses? Well, Claire, I guess I know plenty of useless facts. If only I knew where I came from or who I really am.". As Alex Trebek says what Jason answered, Claire turns the TV off.

She moves closer to him & says, "Jason, I know this is tough for you. I won't sit here & say that I understand but I know it's gotta be hard. Remember though, you got me.", she puts her hand on his & smiles, inching closer to him. He pushes her off & says, "Claire; I, I can't do this.", she inquires, "Jason, what's wrong?", he scoffs & answers, "Are you kidding me? You just sat there 5 seconds ago & said that you knew this is hard for me, then you ask that? I have no idea who the fuck I am! I'm sure it's easy for you to be confident in yourself when you have some kind of past, but guess what? I DON'T DAMMIT! MY LIFE STARTED 4 WEEKS AGO ABOUT 15 MINUTES BEFORE MANDY MADE YOU STOP THE CAR!".

Claire takes a deep breath & sighs, "I'm sorry Jason, ok? I'm sorry that I can't help but want you; that I want a fun, sweet, totally hot guy to make me feel good & that I can make feel good.". Jason stands up & states, "For the past month I've been here doing whatever I could to make up for the fact that you girls took me in. I'm grateful for that, I truly am but I've had to put up with all of you flirting with me, hitting on me, shit, Charline gropes me! Things have been shitty enough without all of this pent up sexual tension & some contest that's obviously going on between you 4 that's about sleeping with me. I've packed up the few things I have & I'm leaving tonight. If you want to tell the others, go ahead.".

Later that night as he walks out, a single bag in hand, he thinks this is the last time he'll see the 4 women. What he doesn't know is that the women he's deserting don't give up so easily.


	4. P1: Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

After a month of being on his own, the search for his identity isn't going too well. With close to 31 million people in the world with the initials ACC it isn't easy, but at this point it's his only clue. He has a small apartment in north Tampa & scrapes together a meager salary as a janitor for a bar down the street. As he walks into the bar 1 morning, he looks around to see a bunch of drunken fools, he thinks, "_At least they can enjoy themselves_", he wishes he could everyday.

The owner, a young man named Benny, comes up to Jason & asks, "Hey Jace, how's life treating ya?", Jason looks at him & answers, "As well as an amnesiac janitor should expect to be treated, I suppose.". Benny slaps him on the back & says, "Look man, I know you've got a shit load on your mind, probably got so many questions ya don't know where to begin but you gotta enjoy yourself Jason. No matter how hard you work, if you can't stop to smell the roses then your work is for nothing.".

Jason retorts angrily, "I don't need a philosophy lesson! In fact, I'm fairly certain that you're wasting your time talking to me when you could be out adding another woman to your list of infidelity! That's right, I know. I don't really give a shit, but I know. So go ahead, walk away, say I'm acting like an asshole & just let me clean your bar.". Jason goes to the basement & grabs his cleaning supplies, when he comes back up he starts smacking people with the mop, yelling that they have to leave. Benny walks up & catches the mop as it's about to hit a customer & says, "Jason, before you go home tonight, come to my office.". Benny lets go & walks out, leaving Jason to his work.

That night, after a long day of cleaning, Jason walks to the back office, to his boss Benny. He knocks on the door & is told to come in, but he can't believe what he sees, or rather who he sees. "Mandy? Claire? What, what are you two doing here?", Jason asks in astonishment. Benny says, "Oh, so you do know these beautiful vixens then Jason? They were looking for you last night. I'm surprised, I didn't know you knew women this hot.".

Mandy retorts, "Don't listen to him Jason, he's an ass.", Benny nods at this slightly as Mandy continues, "We weren't much better though. We should've understood, or at least not put so much pressure on you to be with one of us. We fucked up, please Jace, come on back. We miss you.", Claire pleads, "Jason, we want to help you, & we think we know how. Please, let us.".

Jason folds his arms & scoffs, "Look, you people just don't fucking get it do you? None of you know who I really am! I searched for people named Jason Rhodes, & I'm not one of them! All the pictures & I wasn't in a single one. My name probably isn't even Jason, so I don't know a damn thing about who I am, where I come from or why I have a million thoughts buzzing around my head every moment of every damn day so what is the chance of anyone else being able to help me! HUH? TELL ME!". The 3 stand in silence, trying to find something to say. Jason says, "Exactly. None of you know, none of you can help, so just back off. I'll be in tomorrow morning Benny, don't bring this up again.". "But we're just trying to...", Claire stops as Jason slams the door on his way out.

As Jason walks out of the bar & down the road to his apartment, he hears the faint sounds of a struggle. He looks down an alley to see 3 men surrounding a woman & immediately sprints towards them. He bashes 1 in the back of the head with a vicious elbow & after he falls to the ground, Jason stomps on the back of his head, busting open the unknown man's face on the asphalt. The woman slaps 1 of the other men & kicks him in the gut before kneeing him in the nose. The 3rd man sees this & runs off, dropping something but not stopping to pick it up.

The woman walks over & picks up what he dropped & slips it into the slinky dress she's wearing. She turns back, her dark hair shimmering in the moonlight & looks at Jason with a warm smile, "Thank you, you really helped me out back there...ummm...", she says, hoping he'll say his name. He smiles back & responds, "Jason, my name's Jason. Umm, Rhodes, I think.", the woman giggles & retorts, "'You think'? A little nervous, aren't you Jason?".

Jason looks away & pauses before answering, "Actually, I don't know anything about who I am. I know plenty, but I guess you could say I'm having a bit of an identity crisis.", the woman pauses & then says apologetically, "I'm really sorry Jason, I didn't know.", he responds, "It's ok, like you said, 'You didn't know'.". The woman walks closer to him & kisses him softly on the cheek, saying, "My name is Amy Jordan. Call me if you ever want to talk.", she slips him a card with her number on it & walks away, leaving Jason to wonder what the hell just happened, & why does he like the name Amy so much?


	5. P1: Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Jason walks into the bar the next morning with a smile on his face. He sees Benny, Mandy & Claire sitting in the empty bar & smiles, "Hey guys, how are ya?", he asks happily. The 3 of them look confused as Benny answers, "Ummm, we're good. How are you Jace?". Jason walks over to the bar & grabs the last clean glass, pours himself some water & answers, "I'm pretty good. Slept well for once.", he starts chugging the water as the girls look at him. Mandy says, "Well, that's good. So what's causing the sudden change? Did you get some pussy last night?", Jason swallows the water & starts choking, coughing harshly as he tries to empty his lungs of the fluid forced in them.

When he catches his breath he answers, "No Amanda, I didn't 'get any pussy' last night.", she smiles & retorts, "Ooooh, now I'm 'Amanda' huh? So what is it then if you didn't fuck some lucky girl 'til her legs won't straighten?". Benny busts out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter as Claire stares at her in shock. Jason smiles, shakes his head & answers, "Well, if you must know, last night these thugs were messin' with a girl & I helped her out. It felt good to get out some of my frustration, you know? Plus saving a pretty girl is always good.". Mandy says, "Yeah, I suppose.", she grabs her purse & walks out.

Claire goes after her & Benny leaves Jason to his work. Amy Jordan walks in & greets Jason, "Hey, Jason. So **this** is where you work huh?", Jason looks up as he cleans the glasses & answers, "Yeah, is that a problem for you Ms. Jordan?", he flashes a grin as he continues to wash dishes. She shakes her head & responds, "Nope, gotta pay the bills somehow, right?". At that moment Mandy walks in, seeing Jason & Amy together she walks up to them & says, "So Jason, is this the girl you were talking about?", Jason nods & Amy inquires, "Oh, you were talking about me Jason?", Jason nods again, sheepishly.

Mandy stares down Amy & says, "Well, I don't see what's so hot about you, Jason would be much better off with me.", Amy responds, "Well then, maybe he'll end up with you. I barely even know the guy, so step off bitch.", Mandy smirks & says, "Hmmm, how bout 'no'?", before slapping Amy hard. Amy rubs her cheek & says sarcastically, "Owww.", before punching Mandy on the chin, dropping her instantly. Jason goes to Amy & says, "Ok, you knocked her out, you made your point. It also looks like you dislocated her jaw, & by the swelling that's already occurring & the discoloration you probably damaged the masseter muscles too. I should get her to a hospital.", Jason goes to pick her up & Amy looks at him, he says, "Amy, you did this so pick up her feet & help me take her to your car.", Amy fires back, "My car? Why?", Jason answers, "Cuz, 1st, like I said, "YOU DID THIS!". 2nd, I don't have a car & you do. Good enough?". Amy sighs reluctantly & picks up Mandy's feet, the 2 of them carrying her to Amy J.'s car.

A few hours later Jason, Claire, Marlene, Charlene & Amy J. are in the waiting room, waiting, what else is there to do? A doctor walks in & calls out, "Hugginkiss, Amanda Hugginkiss?", Amy snickers & exclaims, "No way! Her name isn't really Amanda Hugginkiss (A man to hug & kiss. =D)!", Claire rolls her eyes & says, "Yeah, it is. Now shut up & let the doctor talk!".

The doctor says, "Her jaw is broken & she has a slight tear in her right masseter. She'll have to have her jaw wired shut, no solid foods, for at least 8 weeks. We'll refer her to a specialist who'll make sure she's taken care of. If you'd like, you can see her now.". Everyone but Amy goes in to see her. She walks outside, pulls out her cell & makes a call. "Sir, I found a very interesting man. No personal memory, but could fight off 3 government agents & identified an injury a girl suffered before she saw a doctor.", she listens to what the man has to say, "Very well. I'll do my best to observe & see if he is a capable candidate. Thank you sir.". She ends the call & goes back inside to be around a bunch of people that probably resent her, & they don't even know that she's a government agent.


	6. P1: Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Amy Jordan spends the next 2 weeks trying to get Jason to forgive her, all the while gathering information on him, from how he lives to what he does outside of work. She's bugged his house & even tapped his phones to know as much as possible & uses every opportunity she has to see him & talk to him. Benny has set up a trivia night at his bar, hoping to take advantage of what he's seen from Jason. They're sitting in his office & Jason says, "So, you want me to compete in this contest you set up?", it's obvious Benny didn't mention it beforehand.

Benny replies, "Yeah, see Jason, you're a smart guy and I think you can win, I really do. So give it a shot, ok?", Jason states, "But I just worked 9 hours and I wanna go home and relax, not answer questions.", Benny sighs & asks, "How about I make ya a deal? You do this once, do your best, and I'll pay ya for the time you were here if ya don't win. However, if you do win, you owe me cuz I'm right. Either way you're gonna make money Jace.". Jason thinks about it, & while he knows Benny has something up his sleeve, he also knows that he needs the money. He barely gets by on what he makes. "Ok Benny, you got a deal.", Jason shakes Benny's hand & walks out of the office, sits down at a table & waits for the game to begin.

Right before it begins, Amy sits down across from Jason. He rolls his eyes & asks, "What are **you** doing here?", Amy replies, "I could ask you the same thing, you work here after all. Besides, I need the money too you know. I don't get paid enough.", Jason asks, "What do you do anyway? You never mentioned it.", Amy answers, "Don't worry about it, just get ready.".

Jason looks at her intensely & says, "No, I think I will worry about it. I find you on the street in a dress that was little more than a sliver of cloth, surrounded by 3 guys. I helped you out & I don't even get to ask a question? What are you, a hooker or something?", Amy stares back angrily & responds with, "Yeah, I just love sucking dicks all day! I just can't get enough dick in me so I'm a whore! The pay is ok, but I love dicks so I'm a fucking whore!", Jason sighs and says, "I'm sorry Amy, I should've thought instead of just saying the 1st thing that popped into my head.", Amy states, "Yeah, well we're even. I punched your friend & you called me a hooker. Now Benny is about to talk, so let's see how to play so I can whoop your ass.".

Benny steps up onto the bar, with Claire, Marlene & Charlene below him. He grips a microphone before saying, "Ladies & Gentlemen, welcome! We have a lot of participants for the 1st of what I hope is many trivia nights. For the preliminary rounds each table has an envelope, a pair of stopwatches and a set of writing stuff. In each round the 2 people at each table will answer a set of 10 questions, ranging from anthropology to zoo animals depending on the table, and time themselves doing it. They can't start writing until they start their watches and they can't stop them until they're completely finished. The faster of the 2 at each table, who answers the most correctly moves on. Any attempts to cheat will be seen by 1 of us, so don't bother or you will be disqualified! WHO'S READY FOR THE PRELIMS!".

As the crowd cheers, Amy looks at Jason & says confidently, "You're going down Jason.", he fires back, "No you're going down, in more ways than 1. Cuz you like it like that!", Jason & Amy can't help but laugh. The game begins & as it goes on Jason soundly defeats his opposition round after round, getting all the way to the finals & eventually winning.

After the crowd clears out Benny hands Jason a check for $500 & says, "You earned every cent tonight man, congrats.", Jason smiles widely & responds, "Thanks man. Now can I go home?", Benny smiles & inquires, "1 thing. Remember how I said you'd owe me if you won?", Jason answers, "Yeah, I figured you'd bring this up sooner or later.", Benny laughs & says, "It's not like that man! Just come back every week and do this again! You'll get to come in later the next day. Ok?".

Jason looks at him with a puzzled look & asks, "Ummm ok. Why are you doing this for? I don't mind, hell, I like it but I'm confused.", Benny smiles & answers, "In this 1 night we made over 3 times as much as we normally do! That's why I need you here, so we can build up a rep for having good competition! Get it now?". Jason shakes his head & says, "You're a sneaky guy Benny, but it works. Have a good night.". As Jason walks out the door he sees the sunrise, he wonders if he'll sleep well with the sun being up.

In the alley next to the bar, Amy is talking with a man; tall, dark & intiminating. Amy says perturbedly, "You were supposed to be a challenge for him, Merdok, but you had your ass handed to you!", Merdok replies, "How was I supposed to know the atomic weight of gold is 196.9665 daltons or that a British stone is 14 pounds? Who the hell knows that crap?", Amy screams, "**HE KNEW DIDN'T HE?**", Merdok answers, "Yes, but you lost too Agent Jordan.", Amy slaps him & says, "Wow, you're dumber than you look '_Agent_' Merdok, aren't you? You must be because you should remember that it wasn't my job to win, or to even challenge him. It was my job to watch & observe while **you** provided the challenge he needs so I could see if he's worth recruiting. You couldn't do that so I have to call the director, tell him you fucked up, & we'll both see what he has to say.".

Merdok pleads, "No Agent Jordan, please! Let me try again next week, I'm not the best, but I'll get better, I swear! Don't get the director involved, please!". Amy pulls out a gun & says, "Don't fucking snivel like a bitch.", she calls the director, "Yes, this is Agent Jordan. I'm here with my _partner_ Agent Merdok who failed on his recent assignment.", she listens as the director talks before responding, "Well Merdok, looks like your lucky day. Report back to headquarters for debriefing. Go on, scoot. Bye bye, have fun.".

Merdok wipes the sweat off of his brow & heads back to his car. As he drives off Amy says, "No sir, I didn't warn him about what would happen. At least I said bye, that was nice of me, wasn't it? I'll continue to gather intel on Rhodes & I'll need another agent for next week, preferably a smarter one.". Agent Amelia Jordan smirks as she closes her phone & slips her gun back to its hiding place, walking away from the alley to continue her work, to spy on Jason Rhodes.


	7. P1: Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

For the past 3 weeks, Wednesdays have become a good day for Jason thanks to Benny's trivia nights. He might have to stay 18 hours those days, but for what he gets it's worth it. He won every week, catching some notoriety for himself & the bar as more people show to try & stop Jason's streak, & of course to earn a cash prize cuz who doesn't love money?

This Wednesday isn't going to be as easy though, some tough challengers are in & the cash prize is now $750, but the girls believe in him & Benny does too, but he really just sits back without showing much support. Either way they make a lot of money. What none of them know though is that some of the best challengers have been government agents brought in by Agent Jordan, who sadly sent all the defeated to their deaths in various ways.

As the games are about to begin, Amy Jordan is nowhere to be found, except by the team she's assembled. "Ladies and Gentleman, who am I kidding? Gentleman, this is our target.", she says as she points to a screen showing Jason. "He is not, I repeat, not to be harmed. This is a grab and bag, if any of you do anything to this man that is unnecessary, this will be your last mission ever. AM I UNDERSTOOD?", the men before her all acknowledge her in unison, "**MA'AM YES MA'AM!**". She smirks & says, "Good, now you are to move in on my signal and not a moment before. I'm going in.". She always stands out from the others for being a woman, but at this moment she's the only 1 not wearing a combat suit. She heads to the bar wearing a baby tee & jeans; with a big, fake smile on her face.

"There you are Amy!", Jason says seeing her walk in. He smiles at her as he looks at her, "You look great.", he says quietly. Amy smiles & responds, "You really think so, or are you just trying to be nice?". Jason nods & answers, "I mean it. You look great.". Claire & Charlene walk up & Amy says, "It's time for you to kick some ass Jason. Go get 'em.". She notices the way Jason's friends look at her, but she doesn't care. She just has to play nice for a few more hours anyway.

It gets to the final round & 1 of Amy's plants, a small, somewhat odd looking man by the name of Migneto is Jason's opposition. There are a couple of podiums set up & as Jason looks over at Migneto he stifles back laughs & says, "Good luck Gollum. By the way, do you have your 'precious' or does Frodo still have it?", he looks up at Jason & responds dryly, "Ha ha ha. Never heard that 1 before. I understand, I look like Smeagol from the Lord of the Rings movies. Any other insults or 'jokes' you wish to throw my way?".

Jason replies, "Sorry guy, I didn't mean to offend you. I couldn't help it, but I am sorry.". Benny walks up & says, "The time for chit chat is over you 2, it's the final round!. Now you all know how this works, 20 questions, buzz in to answer and the person who answers the most correctly wins!". The crowd cheers as Jason & Migneto get ready. The cheering dies down as Benny asks the 1st question, "Who wrote the book 'Wuthering Heights'?", Jason rings in, "Emily Bronte, but it was under the name Ellis Bell.".

Benny rings the bell & Claire marks a point for Jason. Jason smiles at Migneto, who looks unimpressed. The game goes on, with questions from "Who originally sang the song 'The Candyman'?" (Sammy Davis Jr.), to "How many hectares are in an acre?" (0.4048583). At the end, Jason & the diminutive Migento are tied with 10 points each. The room is full of anticipation as they wonder what will happen now, this is the 1st tie ever.

After a few minutes of thinking about how to solve this problem, he announces, "Ok. After some much needed deliberation, there will be a tiebreaker. 1 question, determined at random, by the audience. That's right, if you look around right now you will see my very lovely assistants passing out index cards and pens. If ya got a question you want them to ask, please write it down along with the answer on the card. The tiebreaker will be chosen at random so make it a good one!".

After the questions are collected & thrown together, Marlene picks 1 out & hands it to Benny. He smiles & asks, "What do ammonia & bleach make when they are mixed together?", they both rush to ring in & Jason misses it by a split second. Migneto answers, "Chlorine gas.". The bell rings, & Jason loses, his streak broken by a guy that looks like Smeagol. Jason shakes his hand & walks out, soon followed by Amy.

"Jason, wait up.", Amy calls out as she walks behind him quickly. He slows down & as she walks up to him she says, "I'm sorry you didn't win, but you still did a great job. You had it. Your timing was just a bit slower than his.". Jason nods & responds solemnly, "Yeah, I suppose. I needed the money though. I worked my ass off, just to lose like that.".

Amy frowns slightly & states, "It'll be alright Jason. You're a smart guy, you'll figure something out. Come here.", she gives him a tight hug & behind his back, she signals someone Jason doesn't know is watching. She kisses him on the cheek & 10 guys come out of nowhere, all clad in black with ski masks covering their faces. They throw a huge bag over Jason & Amy quickly & as the 2 of the fight back the men beat them viciously into submission. They get carried into a van & disappear as quickly as their kidnappers came, all the while Jason has no idea that this was Amy's plan.


	8. P1: Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

"So this is him Agent Jordan?", a man says to Amy as she stands in front of a desk, facing a chair with it's back turned to her, "I must say, he is quite the physical specimen. 6'3", 245 lbs, supposedly with a brain holding an entire set of encyclopedias. If he's everything the reports say he is Amelia then you will be rewarded beautifully.", she smiles & states, "He is Director Calloway.".

Calloway turns around & stares at Amy, setting a screen down on the table showing Jason in a small, dark holding cell. He commands, "We'll see. First get him tested, full medical check up for starters.", she replies, "Yes sir. After that?", Calloway glares at her, "Don't worry about that Agent Jordan. I'll let you know when the time comes.".

Jason sits in his cell, wondering where he's at, unsure if Amy is ok & why this is happening. The door opens & several armed guards come in & grab Jason. He struggles as they put a gun to his head, 1 of the men says, "If you want your friend to be safe, stop struggling and make this easy.". Jason relaxes his body & they let him go, allowing him to walk submissively down a series of hallways, flanked by the men.

He is taken to a medical hall where he is left alone with a doctor. "Please remove your clothing Mr. Rhodes, and lay down on the table.", he requests. As Jason does so he asks, "Where am I? What's going on?", the doctor answers, "I am not allowed to answer your questions Mr. Rhodes. It is best to not bother asking them. The sooner this is over, the sooner your questions can be answered by someone who is cleared to do so.". Jason nods with a look of bittersweet defeat on his face.

"Interesting...", the doctor says during a MRI. When the exam is completed he says, "Mr. Rhodes, please come with me. By the way, we will have an armed escort so trying to escape is not a good idea.". Jason & the doctor go out through another door, flanked by 2 armed guards. They walk down a small hallway & push Jason into an empty room, closing the door behind him, leaving him alone.

The doctor goes into the room next door to find Director Calloway, Agent Jordan & several others waiting for him. Calloway asks, "So Doctor, you found something did you?", he answers, "Yes, it is very interesting. I've only heard of this, I've never actually seen it or even thought it was possible until now.", Amy yells, "WELL HOW ABOUT YOU TELL US WHAT IT IS INSTEAD OF DROOL OVER IT?", Calloway commands, "Agent Jordan, control yourself.".

She takes a breath, then responds, "I'm sorry sir, but he needs to spit it out.", Calloway says, "Yes he does, but your action was unneeded. Doctor, continue.". He steps up to a lighted table & places several MRI films on the it. "See here, this little space here between the parietal, occipital & frontal lobes?", he points it out & they all nod slightly, "That is a very important part of the brain, in essence, it is a dam for ones memories. When we are children it is undeveloped, letting in any and all information we gather. As we grow older it develops, keeping our memories intact while filtering in what stays and what doesn't. For our friend here, that part of his brain is there, but it isn't being used properly. Instead of remembering where he was born or how old he is, he remembers the capital of Luxembourg or whatever bit of knowledge it is. Instead of processing his memories, he's processing facts.".

The men nod in satisfaction before Calloway asks, "What about his current memories, do you know how they will be affected? What of his past?". A slight pause is created, leaving the room silent, "I can only speculate without further testing, but it would seem that his past is dormant inside his mind. As for his recent memories, and even the present, I would say they'd be dumped in a matter of months.", the doctor answers, leaving Amy to ask, "Dumped? As in thrown away, like it never happened?".

The doctor pauses again momentarily, then nods & answers, "Yes Ms. Jordan. The brain is much like a computer. If you run out of space on your hard drive what do you do? Get rid of unneeded data. His brain is processing factual information, everything else is nonessential in Mr. Rhodes' mind.".

Calloway smiles & exclaims, "He's perfect! I mean, he literally is perfect! Most agents are a risk, they remember too much, they grow attachments to people, they remember what they had to do in the line of duty, and most can't handle that...", Calloway points at Jason, his smile growing wider before continuing, "but that isn't a problem with him. A genius with all the skills we need, but will never keep the memories that would hold him back! You did a fine job Amelia, a fine job indeed, getting us the best potential agent since, well, since you actually. I told you that you'd get rewarded, I think it's time we talked about that.".

His arm wraps around hers, leading her out of the room while asking, "How does 'Deputy-Director Jordan' sound to you?". She never thought this would happen, to be so far up, so close to the top & all it took was giving them 1 man. Her dreams are coming true after all these years, she's so close to the top, but she's never felt lower.


	9. P1: Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

3 days later, after various tests, Jason sat alone in a room very similar to the one he was in after his medical exam. This room is darker though, it's almost impossible to see. As the door opens a light is turned on, he sees an old man in a black business suit followed in by a guard. The old man sits down across from Jason & smiles before saying, "Hello Jason. It is nice to finally meet you face to face.", he struggles in his chair as he glares at the old man, yelling, "WHERE'S AMY? WHERE ARE WE! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?".

The old man laughs quietly before responding, "Well, you certainly do have a temper. I'll answer your questions though, you have every right to know. First, I am James Calloway and we are in the S.W.O.R.D. underground headquarters, of which I am The Director. Before you ask, it is the Department of Strategic Warfare and Origin Related Defense.", Jason's glare intensifies as he says, "Thanks for the pleasantries and everything, I really do appreciate it. NOW WHERE THE FUCK IS AMY?".

Calloway smiles, "And here I thought that would calm you down. You must work on that temper of yours. However, I know that you're worried so I'll put your mind at ease...", he looks at the guard, "Please bring her in. Don't worry about me, Mr. Rhodes here wouldn't want anything bad to happen. He'll be a good boy.", he looks back at Jason & says, "She'll be here in a moment Jason.".

As the door swings open, Jason can't believe it. There she is, in a navy blue suit, the S.W.O.R.D. emblem stitched onto it; which looks like a sword in a stone. Their eyes meet & she immediately says, "Now Jason, before you say anything...", he interrupts, "Don't you dare say a thing. I worried about you, I cared about you and you're 1 of them? YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME AND HELPED THEM KIDNAP ME? FOR WHAT!".

Agent Jordan sits down & answers, "That night you met me, those were government agents from a foreign power. They were attempting to steal a very important piece of technology, something that without your help I could not have recovered.". Jason glares at them both & says sarcastically, "Yay! Woohoo! Great! Really, it's fantastic but why in the fucking hell am I here?", Calloway answers, "Young man, you have some remarkable gifts. You would be a very useful agent here, play the right cards and you could rise through the ranks faster than anyone before you.".

Jason spits in Calloway's face & responds, "I don't give a damn. I don't care about what you do here either. I have enough problems on my own without trying to be a super spy and save everyone else.". Calloway grins deviously as he wipes the spit away, before taking the file Amelia had in her hands. He looks through the file quickly before looking back at Jason, "Interesting, _very_ interesting, a little surprising as well. You see, Jason, I figured you would say something like that. After all, Ms. Jordan here did her research very well. Now, in this file are the answers to the questions you want answered most.", Jason whispers in shock, "No.".

Calloway nods back & states, "Yes. During our testing and examination of you we matched DNA samples, facial images, fingerprints, et cetera; and we found out who you really are, which as I said a moment ago is quite surprising. This file contains all the answers you've been looking for. You want them though, you'll have to play ball with us. Join up, serve your country, and you'll get the answers you seek. Of course, you could just turn around, walk away and continue the search on your own. Your choice, Jason." Calloway stands up & walks out, Amelia following close behind.

She looks back & sees the look of pain & heartache on his face. "_I know exactly how you feel, John._", she thinks to herself as she walks out the door.


	10. P1: Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Amelia Jordan sits at her desk as the new Deputy Director. She's never been so bored. It's only been a few days, but already it's gotten to the point where she's asking herself if it was worth it. She tells her assistant Derek to hold her calls before locking the door to her office, she heads back to the desk & takes out a picture. "Tracy, what would you do?", she asks it quietly. She thinks about her sister, Tracy Jordan, & what happened 15 long years ago...

Amelia, just a little girl at this point, not even a teenager, sees her older sister Tracy getting dressed. It had been hard since their parents passed away, but Tracy was always there for her. She was always there for everyone. "Hey sissy, whatcha up to?", Amelia asks. Tracy smiles as she turns her head, her long brown hair flutters softly, like a breeze was there just for her, just for that instant. She answers, "Nothing much, just getting ready for that volunteer thing I told you about.".

Amelia inquires, "Which one? Was it the firefighter thing or the other one with the puppies? You promised I could go help with the puppies, remember?". Tracy, a tall, statuesque girl, bends down to look into her little sister's eyes. She smiles warmly as she answers, "I remember little sis, and I'm keeping my promise. Tonight though, it's the firefighter's dinner. You don't want to go there, it'll be boring. I promise something else though, I'm going to bring back some cheese sticks for you. I know you love them."

Amelia smiles wide & hugs her sister, "Thanks Tracy! You aren't gonna be gone too long, right?", she asks. Tracy shakes her head & smiles, "Nope, just a few hours. Remember, keep the doors locked and don't sit on the porch waiting for me again. Something bad could happen.", Amelia protests, "but I'll be...", Tracy interrupts, "I mean it Amelia Denise Jordan. Don't.".

She hangs her head, kicks the couch softly & mutters, "Ok Trace.", Tracy hugs her sister again & says, "I'll check to make sure your homework's done, so don't think you can get away with not finishing it. I gotta go so I won't be late, stay safe sweetie.".  
As Amelia watches her sister walk out the door, the only person she had after their parents died, she didn't think that'd be the last time she saw her. She thought about her coming home later that night, about cheese sticks. Maybe if she did she wouldn't regret not saying goodbye, maybe she wouldn't regret not saying how much she loved her one last time.

Amelia sits alone now, in a giant office with the door locked, tears streaking down her face uncontrollably. She remembers the car wreck, seeing her sister's car fly down the road as she sat on the porch. The scent of burnt rubber fills her nostrils again as she remembers standing there, the car burning her sister & some other man alive. Seeing her sister for the last time as the fire consumed her, but the cheese sticks were ok. She sat there in shock, just like she is now, unable to do anything but cry & wonder what her sister would think.

A part of her can't help but say how ashamed Tracy would be.


	11. P1: Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

The next morning came quickly, restless yet filled with sleep for the Deputy Director. There was no denying it, she was racked with guilt. She knew her parents would be ashamed, as would Tracy. As Amelia worked, she thought in the back of her mind, _"__I have to make this right, somehow."_.

"Get up.", a voice says in the darkness. Jason sits up & the lights come on, revealing the source of the voice, 2 S.W.O.R.D. agents are standing in the cell with him. "Deputy Director Jordan has the briefing for you here in this file. Wake up, get your shit together and be ready to move out in T-minus 30." The agents walk out, leaving the door open. "_This is it. I knew it would happen sooner or later, but the time is now. Should I stay, or should I go?_", he thinks to himself as he stares at the file.

He tosses the file on the table with the backpack full of equipment & walks out of the cell. "So, I guess this means you aren't joining. Lucky for you, today you'll actually have a choice.", Jason turns to see Amelia leaning against the wall, staring at him. "God, is anyone else just gonna jump out of nowhere and start talkin'?", he exclaims. "If anyone else jumps out of nowhere, you won't need to worry about them talking. Now we need to move quickly, quietly & cautiously. We don't have much time.", she states.

As she starts to walk away Jason grabs her shoulder, turns her around & asks, "What the hell are you talking about? What's going on? Since when do I have a choice? I know your boss wants me to play along, and I guess he's the kind of guy who will gladly kill me if I don't.", Amelia sighs & answers, "Don't worry about Calloway, you aren't going to be his puppet, and I'm done doing that myself. Look, if you want your life back, you'll need surgery. This is your only chance and I've got it all set up but if Calloway finds out that his 'prodigy' is trying to run away, we're both fucked. Seems like you understand that pretty well, so let's go.", Jason nods & the two of them walk away from the holding area together.

They get to the medical wing & a couple of agents are there. They walk by casually when one of them, another female, asks, "Deputy Director Jordan, what are you doin' here, and who's he?", she walks up to Jason & smiles, reaching out & caressing his arm suggestively. "Excuse me Agent Beckman, but what are you doing?", Amelia asks. Beckman ignores her, she's too busy staring at Jason. "Hi there, I'm Candi, what's your name hot stuff?", she asks him flirtatiously.

"AGENT BECKMAN! Allow me to remind you that it is against protocol to show public displays of affection with other agents!", Amelia shouts while trying to hide her annoyance. Candice Beckman, who goes by Candi, stares down Amelia before responding, "It looks like you don't have any problems breaking that rule. You two have been holding hands since I saw you.".

Amelia lets go of his hand & states, "I'm escorting him to one of the med rooms, I'm sorry if that upsets you or perhaps you're just jealous. I don't know, I don't care. Now if you'll excuse...", agents show up behind Amelia & Jason, led by Director Calloway. "STOP THEM!", he commands. They push past Candi & run down the hallway, bullets whizzing by as they make their way to the medical room Amelia has waiting.

They get inside, Amelia bolts the door & starts moving anything & everything she can in front of it. The medical staff look at her with puzzled expressions, she looks back at them, simply saying, "Get to work, that's an order.", before continuing. As he's about to go under Amelia goes over to him & says, "I'm sorry for everything. I hope someday you can forgive me... Your name is John Cena, and no matter what happens, I wouldn't trade meeting you for anything."


	12. P1: Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_"Your name is John Cena, and no matter what happens, I wouldn't trade meeting you for anything."_. These words echo through John's mind as he wakes up. His eyes crack open slightly, sunlight searing his eyeballs. "_What's goin' on? Why do I feel so warm, and why the fuck is the sun burnin' my eyes to a crisp?_", he asks himself silently. As his eyes adjust, the sights that befall him answer the questions. He sees his hands, blackened, like the rest of his skin. Then, as he looks around, he sees body after body, charred or dismembered just like what's left of the walls. All signs that some kind of explosion occurred.

He stands up slowly & starts walking gingerly, not knowing how long he was there or what really happened. He sees Amelia's body on the ground, part of it anyway, with what looks like a detonator in her hand. "That crazy bitch", he says as he fights back tears. He kneels down & picks up what's left of her body, "Thank you Amelia, thank you for everything. In a way, I'm glad I met you too.", he says through tears. He closes her eyes & stands up before wiping away his tears.

He turns to walk away & sees a file, slightly burned but he picks it up & looks inside. Memories flood back to him as he looks through the documents, the pictures; seeing himself in the ring, with some redhead & a blonde guy; the cars. He drops the file & a single word escapes his lips, "Amy...".

He goes over to a broken table & picks the chain up off the ground, "_I finally know who ACC is. Her name is Amy Christine Cena, & I have to get back to her. I have to be with the woman I love again, the woman I married. My name is John Felix Anthony Cena and my life is nowhere near over. My life, my purpose isn't to be an agent, it isn't to save the world. At this point I don't know what it is, but I know, it'll be with Amy by my side._", he says to himself as he walks out of the crater, the hot sun shining on him but it doesn't compare to the fire inside him.

* * *

_**Part 1: Epilogue**_

As John walks down the road he feels something familiar, like he's been there before. The trees, the cars passing by, he can't help but feel a sense of deja vu. A pair of fire trucks speed by him & as John looks into the sky he sees smoke rising up into the clouds. He runs toward it with all his speed, his heart not allowing him to sit by as others suffer.

He sees a house, fire engulfing it, the firefighters blasting the flames as they attempt to keep it contained. A brunette girl screams, "**SHE'S STILL IN THERE DAMMIT! YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER!**", while the man she's screaming at simply & calmly replies, "We couldn't find your friend, and it's too dangerous to send someone else in now." John takes a deep breath & dashes towards the flaming house, breaking past the line of firemen & ignoring the police & firefighters as he dives through the flames.

He searches through the inferno, finding a redheaded woman laying in a bed. He quickly scoops her into his arms & pushes his way out, collapsing onto the yard outside. Cameras & reporters swarm the two of them as the girl's friends rush over, he looks up & they can't believe it. "Jason?", Mandy says in shock before he runs, not just away from his life as Jason Rhodes, but towards his life as John Cena.


	13. Prologue Part 2

_**Prologue 2: The Life of Amy Cena**_

Amy Cena wakes up in a hotel room, she looks out the window & sees that it's raining. "_Eh, just another day_", she thinks to herself as she sits up. She looks at the alarm & sees that it's only 7 AM, it isn't going off for another 2 hours but she starts getting ready anyway. As she showers, she thinks about her sleepless night & how another nightmare shook her to her very foundation. She doesn't cry though, she hasn't cried for a long time.

After putting on her clothes, she looks down at the small black box on the nightstand. She opens it up & sees the bright silver & gold ring, shining in the light of the dull morning sky. She stares at it silently for a moment before sliding it on her left ring finger & letting out a slight groan. That's become the hardest part of Amy's day, putting on her wedding ring. Everytime she does, she feels sick in the pit of her stomach. Her heart won't let him go, even though he abandoned her. All Amy's life the people she cared for most, all of them hurt her deeply.

A knock is heard at the door, she goes to answer it & sees a bellhop with a small cart. He smiles, bows & leaves. Amy groans again, knowing it was Zach who sent it. "Why can't he just leave me the hell alone? I'm not a fucking kid.", she says to herself as she lifts 1 of the lids to the trays. She kicks the cart away & screams when she sees it's french toast.  
"_I'll be right back firefly, I promise_", a voice echoes in her head. She remembers her father walking out the front door, promising to come back, promising they'd have french toast for dinner. She remembers her mom's death, Matt's cheating, Adam's abuse, John & how they all promised they wouldn't leave, how they all swore they loved her & that it was all a lie. For the 1st time in months though, Amy Cena cried. She cried until the sound of the alarm rang out.

It was 9 AM, it was time to get ready. She grabs her gym bag & puts the Women's Championship belt inside, looking out the window while trying to compose herself before leaving to get ready for Wrestlemania, for her title match. Honestly; she doesn't care about the title, she doesn't care about it being a battle royale, she just wants the pain to go away. The pain that surges through her entire being, that she feels every moment whether awake or asleep. This match is another chance to rid herself of the pain, & there's 24 other bitches to take it out on.

For fans & wrestlers alike, this is the biggest day of the year. However, for Amy Cena, it was just another day.


	14. P2: Chapter 1

**Part 2: Rejuvenation**

_**Chapter 1**_

A week later, Amy walks through the arena hosting Raw, the Women's Title belt around her waist. People would think she had a sense of pride or accomplishment at winning a 25 diva battle royal, well 24 since "Santina" had to get involved, but in her mind it's not about those things. Amy wears it in hopes that one of the women will want a shot & come after her.

Zach Midas walks up to her & gives her a small hug before saying, "Good job last night Ames, you kicked some major ass, especially that freak Santino's. Pisses me off that Guerrero let him get involved.", Amy takes a small step away from him & whispers, "Yeah, you did good too.". He smiles & adjusts the Intercontinental Title belt before patting the World Heavyweight belt & responds happily, "Yeah, well someone's gotta keep Gonzo's nose away from these belts again.". He laughs loudly, but as Amy turns to go to the Women's locker room he grabs her arm gently & states, "Amy, if ya ever need anything, just let me know. I'm here for ya.", she smiles half-heartedly & walks into the locker room. "_Amy, I'm still here._", Zach thinks to himself before walking away.

As Amy walks through the locker room, the eyes of the women dart away. Amy sets her bag down, turns & begins to walk out. Maryse looks over at Beth Phoenix & asks, "Why is everyone acting like she has the plague?", her French accent coming & going as she speaks. Beth frowns & answers, "After John died, it really got to her, it changed her. I understand, but I wish she didn't act like such a bitch.". Amy turns around & glares at Beth, she rushes over & grabs her, inquiring, "What was that Phoenix?", Beth pushes her off & answers, "Don't worry about it, it's nothing.".

A sick smile appears upon Amy's face as she says, "I'm a bitch Beth, at least that's what everyone here seems to think. Honestly, I COULDN'T GIVE HALF A SHIT WHAT ANY OF YOU THINK! Since you want to talk shit, here I am.". Beth shakes her head sadly & states, "You and I used to be pretty good friends Amy. You lost John, and he was important to you, everyone knows that...", Amy interrupts, "Shut up.", Beth continues, "But that doesn't make it right to take it out on us.".

Amy punches Beth hard & screams, "DIDN'T YOU FUCKING HEAR ME? I SAID '**SHUT UP!**' YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING SO SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW!". Some of the girls get between Amy & Beth as they glare at each other angrily. "**TONIGHT AMY, YOU AND ME, 1 ON 1!**", Beth shouts furiously. Amy responds, "Gladly, I can't wait to beat you down like the dumb bitch you are.". Rosa Mendes takes Beth's hand & starts leading her out of the locker room, saying, "Save it for later Beth.".

Amy smirks & shouts back, "YEAH, TAKE YOUR UGLY ASS TRANNY AND RUN AWAY YOU SCARED LITTLE CUNT!". Maryse holds the Diva's Championship belt, trying not to show how afraid she is of losing it to Amy.

Later that night, Amy's music hits & makes her entrance to the ring, getting heavily booed. She sees a particularly annoying girl, couldn't be anymore than 20, booing extraordinary loud while a drink sits on the barrier. Amy walks over to her & knocks the drink over, smirking as it pours onto the girl's lap before getting in the ring. As she takes off her belt & stretches out 1 last time, Beth's music hits & the crowd cheers. No taunting or reactions, Beth runs into the ring, her eyes not moving away from the sight of the former redhead.

Beth goes for Amy's hair, the dyed black strands slip away from her hands & Amy delivers a big kick to Beth's midsection as the bell rings. She hits an elbow onto the back of Beth's head, & as the blonde's body falls, Amy's catches her with a shot from her knee, landing right on the chin. Amy grabs her & hits an Evenflow DDT, one of her finishers. She goes for the pin on Beth, but right before the 3 Amy picks Beth's shoulder up off the mat & smiles wickedly.

Amy drags her over to the turnbuckle & forces Beth onto her feet, only to lift her body & place it upon the top turnbuckle. The crowd boos, while the ringside staff have no clue what Amy's thinking of doing. As Amy's dark smile grows wider, she climbs the turnbuckle from the outside, grabbing Beth's face & screams, "**GOOD LUCK OUTSIDE OF WRESTLING! YOU'LL NEED IT BITCH!**". She flips over Beth's body, slipping her legs under her arms & grabbing Beth's body, driving Beth down onto her neck with a sick version of a Sunset Flip Powerbomb. The crowd, the staff, the referee, all are in shock as Amy goes for the pin. He counts it & Amy wins, standing above Beth, smiling without any remorse. Rosa runs in to help her idol & Amy grabs her & DDT's Rosa Mendes into unconsciousness before leaning over her prone body & saying, "Be lucky you aren't a threat, or you'd get what your bitchy girlfriend just had.". She walks out of the ring, EMT's passing her by to help the women in the ring.

Amy walks through the curtain to find the McMahons staring her down. Vince looks angry, _very_ angry. "**AMY CENA! YOU'RE...**"


	15. P2: Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Zach Midas runs over to Vince & grabs him, getting on his knees & begging, "Wait. Please. Let me talk to her, please Vince.", he scowls down at the face of the 21 year old, inquiring, "Why? She injured one of our best Divas! SHE COULD'VE KILLED HER AND YOU WANT TO REASON WITH HER?".

Zach walks Vincent Kennedy McMahon away from everyone else & says, "Vince, sir, you know what Amy's going through. We all do in a way. We all lost John, but don'tcha think it's gonna be harder for her than anyone? What if you lost Linda or if Steph lost Hunter, or vice versa? Would it be ok for others to be that callous to you or whoever else?", Vince sighs & answers, "Yeah, I get what you're saying but if you're trying to stop me from...", Zach interrupts, "No, I know what Amy did, I saw it too and she was wrong, regardless of the situation. Just, just don't fire her. Let me talk to her, take a moment for yourself and trust me. Ya trust me enough to let me have over a year long winning streak, ya trust me enough to let me hold these 2 titles at the same time. Ya don't have problems trusting me, so do that now. Please.". Vince nods quietly & Zach walks over to Amy, pulling her away & looking at her, unsure of what to say.

"God...I...What were you...What the fuck...", is all Zach can manage to say. Amy stares emotionlessly at him & says, almost monotomusly, "Thanks for the help. Now it's time to pay the piper.". She starts to walk away when Zach grabs her & commands, "Hey, you understand something damnit. I just put my ass on the line for ya so don't you dare think it's ok to walk away from me.".

Amy scoffs & responds, "I don't owe you a damn thing. You chose to do that, I didn't ask you to, I damn sure didn't want you to & I don't need you looking after me. I'm fine on my own.". Amy walks back towards the McMahons & Zach whispers in her ear, "_You almost kill someone for almost no reason. I don't know what ya'd call that, but fine isn't it._".

Vince looks at the 2 of them & states, "Amy, as of right now you're suspeneded. Hand over the title.". Amy takes off the Women's Championship Title & drops it on the ground before heading for the locker room. On the way out she hears, "Zach, you're losing the titles." As she continues walking she can't help but think, "_Wow. He really did take a risk for me. He's getting punished for even helping me._", she grabs her bags & starts making her way toward the nearest exit. She turns back & looks at Zach one last time, seeing the sad look on his face & wondering why he did that for her.

Over the next month & a half Amy keeps to herself, but sees Kelly Kelly win her 1st Women's Championship, much to the chagrin of the fans. Of course when it happened most, if not all the fans had solace in the fact that she couldn't do it alone. Her new boytoys CM Punk & Batista had to help her beat Melina in the tournament finals.

She also saw HHH win his 14th World Title & Matt Sydal (A.K.A. Evan Bourne, in case you didn't know, I've always preferred him going by his real name.) winning his 1st championship in WWE, the Intercontinental Championship. Of course that means the end of Zach's incredibly long winning streak, another disappointment for the fans; who enjoyed his matches so much, they didn't care that he always won. Throughout the entire time, everyday is harder for Amy. She doesn't have much to take her mind off of the pain. She wishes more than anything she did.


	16. P2: Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

With 2 weeks left in her suspension; Amy's resolved herself to constantly cleaning her house, & lawn, & pool, & even the fence. One day, while cleaning the same fork she's been using to eat with for the billionth & a half time, Amy hears a knock at the door. She walks to the door, utensil still in hand & opens it, catching a quick glance as Zach Midas stands on her porch. His blue-green eyes stare at her as they stand in silence, Amy polishing the fork incessantly. "Hi Amy... Um, what the fuck are ya doin?", he asks with a puzzled look.

Amy smiles awkwardly as she sees her warped reflection on the fork's surface before answering, "Nothing much, just keeping busy.", Zach sighs & states, "Amy, I came all the way from North Dakota to talk to ya. It'd be nice if I could come in.". Amy stares blankly at him before responding, "Sorry, but there's so much cleaning to do, and no one to help!".

She turns around & walks back into the living room, then the kitchen, then the dining room as she anxiously searches for something. Zach decides to go in anyway, & watches Amy's almost frantic actions; he hears her mutter how things are still so dirty, even though the house & everything near it is immaculate. He walks over to her & grabs Amy's wrist, pulling her to him. "**DON'T TOUCH ME! GET YOUR FUCKING DIRTY HANDS OFF OF ME!**", Amy roars as she desperately claws at Zach, trying to get away. Zach wraps his muscular arms around Amy & pulls her into a massive hug, "Amy, you can say or do whatever ya want but I'm not letting ya go. Even if ya hit me or scream or cry, I'm not lettin' go.".

Amy beats on his back angrily, nailing shot after shot on his spine but as Zach winces through the pain, he refuses to let go.

"**I HATE YOU YOU BLONDE BASTARD! YOU ROTTEN PIECE OF SHIT! I HOPE YOU DROP DEAD JUST LIKE YOUR BROTHER! I HOPE YOUR PARENTS MURDER YOU! YOU SUCK AS A WRESTLER! YOU AREN'T GOOD ENOUGH TO EVEN WATCH IT YOU TINY DICKED, BITCH ASS FUCKING WASTE OF LIFE!**", she screams, knowing exactly what would hurt Zach. He swallows hard, holding back tears while still holding Amy.

After more than a hour of Amy fighting, she stops & stares vacantly at the door. "_I can't do this. I can't. Please, just let me go. Just leave me alone. Let me clean, let me have peace._", she whispers. Zach lets her go & says, "Amy, I came here cuz I care. Like I said, 'I'm here if ya need me' and I mean it. You got 2 weeks left before ya come back, come back ready to fight." He leans in close & kisses Amy on the cheek, smiles & whispers, "_I might have let go, but I'm not lettin' you go. I believe in you._".

As he walks out the door, he looks at Amy again & smiles. It's been such a long time since Amy has smiled, but today, a tiny part of her can't help it.


	17. P2: Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

2 weeks later, & it's time for Raw. Kelly Kelly & her boy toys, CM Punk & Batista are in the ring. "In my time as Women's Champion, I've DOMINATED! Tonight, there'll be zero difference. That's right, it's time for another EXPOSE' INVITATIONAL! WHOOO! However, I've almost run out of challengers. I mean, since they lost, they can't challenge me again. Who's left? Hmmmmm...", Kelly says, smirking in thought because she knows there's only 1 real challenger left. "Of course! There's still Maryse! How could I have forgotten? That's so stupid of me!", she says sarcastically.

Punk & Batista laugh then Dave says idiotically , "Yeah, you're so stupid.". The fans laugh & cheer as Kelly looks at him angrily. She glares up at the massive man & knees in right between the legs, screaming, "**DON'T EVER CALL ME STUPID AGAIN DAVID! **So, if I'd do that to 1 of my men, think about what I'll do to you Maryse! So just come out here now, we all know you're the only real competitor left...".

"LoveFuryPassionEnergy" starts playing & the 3 in the ring look up to the stage to see Lita standing there, smiling widely as the fans cheer. The music & fanfare die down as Amy speaks, "So, Beaver-Girl finally won the title. Congratulations! Really, I'm proud of you.". Kelly smirks & says, "Wow, that means _so_ much coming from a psycho. I'm surprised they even let you out of your straightjacket. I guess they gave you time off for 'good behavior'.", she makes a circle with 1 hand while shoving 2 fingers into it with the other.

Punk laughs & says, "Wow, that must've been a pretty desperate person to get some from that.", while Batista says, "Yeah, just like that dumbass John Cena. Speaking of which, how is he?". The crowd boos intensely, some people start to throw things at them. Amy looks at them, boiling over with rage & roars, "**YOU WANT A MATCH TONIGHT SKANK? YOU'VE GOT ONE!**".

Amy runs down to the ring & starts beating on Kelly viciously. The bell sounds but she doesn't care. They went too far, they made this personal. The now again redheaded diva drives the bleached blonde girl's head against the mat over & over again, not stopping except to punch her in the face. The ref pulls her off, warning her about disqualification. She jumps back on Kelly, not content with the damage done so far.

This time however, Kelly's men step in & grab Lita. The bell rings & Lita wins by DQ, but what matters now is that she's in the hands of 2 much larger men with the intention of hurting her. Batista sets her up for the Batista Bomb, smirking wickedly. He picks her up, forcibly putting her on his shoulders. She tries to fight him off but he grins up at her, saying, "I'd do a better job than Cena ever could. I'm so close, maybe I should show you...".

Before he gets the chance, The Goldenboy's music hits & he runs down to the ring, spearing Batista. Punk swings the Money in the Bank briefcase at Zach, but he ducks & dropkicks Mr. Money In the Bank in the knee. He rebounds off the ropes & delivers a huge knee to the gut of CM Punk before he rolls out the ring. Midas looks around & sees Batista's already left the ring with Kelly on his massive shoulders. "Kelly I got a message for ya! When Lita gets her rematch, we know it's for the Women's Title! That was part of your Invitational! What ya didn't know is that when she gets her rematch...I'LL BE THERE!". The crowd cheers wildly as he glares down at them as they head towards the back. He walks over to Amy & holds her in his arms & states, "I told ya, I'm here for ya.".


	18. P2: Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

The following week Raw starts with General Manager Vickie Guerrero in the ring. "**EXCUSE ME! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!**", the crowd boos loudly as she attepmts to speak. Finally, the crowd dies down & she declares, "Last week we all saw 'The Goldieboy' Zach Midas interfere during Kelly Kelly's Expose' Invitational. While Lita is indeed the first contender for the WWE Woman's Title, the interference in last week's match was not fair. So tonight I will right the wrongs perpituded last week. Tonight there will be an Intergender Tag Team Match. Zach Midas and Lita will face off against the team of Kelly Kelly and CM Punk... _and_ Batista!".

Vickie grins with a vain sense of satisfaction & states, "Also, the winning team will get to pick the stipulation for the Women's Championship match at Judgment Day." The crowd boos & jeers loudly at the thought of how that match is supposed to be "fair".

Amy is sitting in the back with Zach when the announcement is made. She glares angrily at the screen before throwing the chair at it & walks off towards the GM's office, with Zach not too far behind. Amy kicks open the door to Vickie's office & sees her & Big Show together, doing things so disgusting I will not mention them...(Lol, gross!) "Get outta here fat, bald & sweaty. I have to talk to that woman you're smothering with your massive cleavage.".

He stands up & stares her down, she glares back mouthing, "_I dare you_". As Zach shows up he gets the hint & walks out quietly while Amy screams, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? YOU KNOW THOSE ASSHOLES INTERFERED FIRST AND YOU'RE TRYING TO SAY I CHEATED OR THEY WERE ABUSED BY MY MISCONDUCT? WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU ON THAT COULD MAKE YOU THAT FUCKED UP?".

Vickie screeches, "EXCUSE ME?", then Zach goes in & grabs Amy, whispering to her, "_Calm down Ames. I've got a plan, let's just go ok?_". She nods gently as he takes her hand. The 2 walk out when Guerrero says, "Now your match tonight, it's NO DISQUALIFICATION!". Amy says quietly, "Great, now we're even more fucked.". Zach smiles & responds, "I told you I got a plan didn't I?", she nods & as they get to Zach's locker room he says, "Amy, you remember...".

"Holla (The _First_ Remix)" by Candice Jackson is played as Kelly Kelly makes her entrance, Punk & Batista behind her as the crowd boos. "LoveFuryPassionEnergy" starts as Lita makes her, Zach walking out with her, microphone in hand. The music cuts as Midas speaks, "Now, we all know this is an Intergender _Handicap_ Tag Match. We all know it's no DQ now. We know the stipulations, the rules but...", he says in a teasing, sing-songy voice, "I know something you don't know.".

Batista grabs a mic from ringside & inquires, "What's that? Ya finally hit puberty?". "The Goldenboy "answers, "No Bitchtista. However, I'm glad it was you who put an intelligable sentence together, cuz there's an old friend back there who's got some 'personal business' to sort out with ya. So Bitchtista, Punk, BeaverBob SlutSkirts, I'll let him have his say now.".

"YEEEAHHH, I'M PRICELESS! OHHH BABY, I'M PRICELESS...", is heard throughout the arena as Ted DiBiase walks out, smirking at the 3 in the ring as they laugh mockingly at the return of "The Priceless One" Ted DiBiase. "Ohh laugh it up Dave. You and your buddies think it's funny, don't you? See, you put me out on the shelf for almost 3 months Batista.", says DiBiase.

Batista fakes wiping tears away, still chuckling as he responds, "You were barely anything with that stupid group, what was it again? The Ecstacy? No, wait, it was The Orgy, right?". Ted bellows, "THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE LEGACY! As far as I'm concerned, that part of my career is over. The next chapter is where I really prove my value, by beating you down!".

DiBiase, Midas & Lita run down to the ring & Ted immediately smacks Batista with the mic. The bell rings & the match starts, while Ted is dragging Dave Batista out of the ring. Zach is all over Punk, locking in a front headlock while Lita is choking Kelly. CM Punk & Zach Midas exchange holds for a moment before Batista smacks Zach with a steel chair. Midas gets hit again before DiBiase gets back up, just after receiving a shot of his own & attacks Batista again.

Punk takes the chair & walks over to Lita, who is setting up for her Evenflow DDT. Punk taps her on the shoulder & says, "Boo.", she turns around & lets Kelly go, looking at the sick smile on Punk's face as he holds the chair. She tries to kick him but he moves the chair, making her do nothing but hit her shin on the edge of the makeshift weapon. She winces in pain & as he rears back, she flinches, bracing herself for the shot. However, instead of feeling the warm steel smack her head as she hears a loud BANG, she sees the light shy away from her eyes. Lita opens them to see "The Goldenboy" Zach Midas standing in front of her, shielding her from the attack.

Midas stands there, bleeding from his nose, mouth & forehead as he glares at Punk angrily. CM swings again, blasting Zach in the face harder than last time. "Don't you dare think of hurting her.", Zach orders defiantly. "The Straight Edge Superstar" looks frightened as he hits "The Goldenboy" 3, 4, 5 times with the chair, none of the shots able to deter the golden clad wrestler. Zach hits a quick kick to Punk's gut & uses a double leg takedown before flipping over & locking in the Anaconda Vise on CM Punk. "DO IT LITA! GET KELLY!", Zach screams as he wrenches Punk's neck & arm. She picks up the blonde & delivers her finisher before getting the pin. Lita & Zach won, & as she stands above Kelly Kelly, she smiles.

Lita grabs Lilian's mic & says to the unconscious Diva, "Kelly, for a long time now I've been going through hell. I've suffered more than you understand, but I think you should. So at Judgment Day, you'll see, you'll feel, you'll EXPERIENCE WHERE I'VE BEEN! YOU'LL GO THROUGH HELL ALRIGHT, CUZ AT JUDGMENT DAY, OUR MATCH, IT'S IN **HELL IN A CELL!**".


	19. P2: Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

"Hell in a Cell, Satan's Structure, it's a match we're all familiar with; but tonight, for the first time in wrestling history two women will enter the demonic structure. Lita vs. the WWE Women's Champion Kelly Kelly.", J.R. says as the ring is getting set up for the next match. Lawler adds, "Yeah J.R., and it's for the WWE Women's Title! This is gonna be great! Especially now that their 'male friends' won't be involved! You don't think they'll get to wrestle naked, do you J.R.?".

Amy is backstage, waiting for her music to play as Zach paces back & forth worriedly. "Are you sure this is what you want?", he asks. Amy answers, "Even if it wasn't, too late to change it now don't you think? Don't worry so much, the board of directors said Punk and Batista couldn't be out there. It'll just be me and Beaver tonight.". Zach grabs Amy & looks at her, holding her tight as he asks, "But why Amy? Why do you have to go this far? Why this match?", tears swell underneath Amy's eyes as she responds, "She insulted John. All of them...they attacked him like he, like he was nothing.". Kelly's music plays & she comes out of nowhere, going past the curtain & towards the ring. Amy grabs a mic & as she turns toward the curtain Zach says, "Be careful Amy, please be careful.".

Amy goes out there before her music plays & stares at the champion. "Kelly! Tonight, tonight I'm not coming out here as Lita. Tonight it isn't about wins or losses, it's not about titles or spots. Tonight, TONIGHT I'M FIGHTING AS AMY CENA! TONIGHT I'M BEATING YOUR BITCH ASS FOR INSULTING MY JOHNNY! FOR DISRESPECTING THE MAN I LOVE! No matter what it takes, you'll experience hell.". She drops the mic & runs to the ring, young Kelly Kelly has never been so scared.

Amy dives at Kelly & the bell rings. She punches her time after time, slamming her head against the mat harder & harder as the anger inside the redhead grows. Amy drags her out of the ring & starts ramming her face into the cage surrounding them. As she grinds Kelly's face against it she says, "You made this personal, bitch! Was it worth it?". Kelly cries out in pain, trying to fight her off but with no avail. Amy drives her into the cell again before looking under the ring for a weapon. She pulls out a steel chair & smiles wickedly, rearing back to put as much strength in her swing as possible. Kelly ducks the attempt, the chair makes contact with the cell, making Amy's hands throb in pain & giving Kelly a chance to escape.

By the time Amy has realized what happened, Kelly has already left the cage, Women's Title belt in hand as she makes her way up the ramp. As the crowd boos, Kelly smirks as she sees Amy so far away. She knows she'd get away before Amy could get out. Suddenly, music starts playing, specifically that of "The Glamazon" Beth Phoenix! The crowd cheers wildly as Beth comes out from the back & chases Kelly towards the ring, & a very angry Amy. In an effort to evade the two, Kelly climbs the cell frantically, Amy on her heels. She panics as she sees the redhead right underneath, clawing at her viciously. When Kelly makes it to the top she thinks she has an advantage, she kicks at Amy, stomping on her hands as she tries to get to the top as well. Unfortunately for the champ, it didn't work too well. If anything, it just pissed Amy off more.

Amy grabs Kelly's foot & pushes her backwards, making the blonde fall on her ass as Amy finishes the 25 foot climb to the top. Kelly tries to crawl away but Amy stops her, pulls her to her feet & spikes her with a huge DDT on top of the cell. Amy feels the roof loosen & smiles, raising her hand up before bringing it to her face, waving it as the crowd chants "YOU CAN'T SEE ME!", & Amy motions dusting her shoulder off & does The 5 Knuckle Shuffle, a throwback to her deceased husband. She sees the roof is looser, but it's still not enough, yet her smile grows wider as she throws her hands up, pinkies & thumbs out & the crowd cheers wildly as she calls for a F-U. She picks up Kelly Kelly, lifting her onto her shoulders & driving her through the roof of the cell with a huge F-U, the crowd exploding in cheers. The audience is on it's feet, cheering for Amy, when she stands at the edge of the roof & turns around, points up at the roof & does a massive moonsault onto Kelly. The ref counts the pin & Amy gets the win, the title, but most of all, revenge on all they said about John.

"By the way Amy...", Beth calls out after the match, "I didn't come out here to help you. I came out here because anyone's better than her. Plus, now it'll be sweeter when I get my title back.". Beth walks to the back, leaving Amy to celebrate her victory.

Amy walks to the back, title belt in hand, a huge smile on her face as she walks back to the women's locker room. She sits alone, looking down at the belt & says, "That was for you Johnny. I love you.". She caresses it gently & falls into sobs, collapsing onto the bench & the belt, crying uncontrollably. After a few moments she composes herself, gets her stuff together & heads for her car, even though the pay-per-view isn't over.

She gets to the arena exit & sees Zach standing there, looking at her with a soft smile, his newly won Money In The Bank Briefcase sticking out of his duffel bag slightly (Not very important but DiBiase had a match against Batista & Zach had 1 against CM Punk for MITB). "How did you...", Amy asks quietly before Zach interjects, "I had a feelin'. I'll come with ya sweetie.". They get into Zach's car & before he starts it Amy starts crying again, "I miss him. I just want him back so much, it hurts everyday! I want the pain to end dammit!". Zach takes his hand off the keys & puts it on Amy's shoulder, rubbing it gently.

He waits a moment, the two of them sitting quietly as she cries before saying, "Amy, revenge won't make it stop. I know it seems like some kinda righteous justification but all it's done and all it's gonna do is make ya hurt more. Honestly, the pain ain't ever truly gonna go away, you loved and lost. It's just somethin' ya get used to, but it never really leaves. Until ya get used to it, and even after that I'm here for ya Amy, believe it." Amy wipes away tears & smiles at Zach, she places her hand on his & as she looks into his blue-green eyes, she feels something stir inside her. A feeling, a feeling she hasn't had since John.


	20. P2: Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

The next morning Amy woke up, & for the first time in months she's ok. Things don't seem as dark & dreary, she even puts on her wedding ring without too much hesitation. After Amy gets ready she leaves her room to get breakfast & sees Zach down the hall, hanging around & talking to a girl. From what Amy can see she's short, sort of dark, with long brown hair. She goes over to her friend & says, "Hey Blondie, who are you talking to?", the woman turns around & Amy can't believe it. It's Trish.

The two women exclaim in girlish squeals while Zach covers his ears. In the next couple of moments, so many things are said that to anyone outside of Trish & Amy, it would sound like rapid gibberish. Trish finally says, "I was here to surprise you, but you had to be an early bird!", Amy smiles & responds, "Yep, but how about I make it up to you over breakfast?", Trish nods & smiles before looking over at Zach, "Are you going to join us Zach?", she asks sweetly.

Zach makes sure he has his room key & closes the door, "Nah, I think I'll let ya catch up alone, have your girl talk & stuff. Besides, it's a good time to take care of some things I've been meanin' to do. Amy, you'll call me when you're ready, right?". She gives him a hug & smiles up at him brightly, "I sure will Blondie, but I think you should join us.". Zach hugs her back & says, "Ya'll be ok without me, besides I'm sure you'll get enough of me on the car ride Red. Great seein' ya again Trish. Bye.". Zach hugs Trish & walks off, leaving the girls to have breakfast.

After about 20 minutes, & a series of badly sung songs, the two women are in a small yet sophisticated restaurant waiting to be served. Trish fumbles through her menu for a moment before setting it down & asking, "So, you and Zach have gotten pretty close haven't you?". Amy, who's still trying to decide, answers absently, "I guess, but we've been pretty close for awhile.", Trish retorts, "That's not what I meant Amy.". Amy lowers her menu enough to glance at her long time best friend, "So what did you mean then Trish?".

Trish looks at her with a sly smile on her face, answers, "Come on Amy, I know we haven't seen each other or spoken in a long time but we're still best friends and I still know you. You were so flirty with him, I thought you'd kiss him right there.". Amy puts down the menu & sighs deeply, knowing she can't hide stuff like this from Trish, "So it was that obvious huh?". Trish grins widely & exclaims, "I knew it! You're burning for him aren't you?". Amy looks at Trish, rolls her eyes & responds, "No Patricia, I'm not 'burning for him'. Honestly I don't know what to feel. I like him, he's super sweet and everything, but at the same time he was John's best friend, he was John's best man at our wedding. He was pretty much John's brother! Something about it feels awkward, but at the same time it feels right. I'm so confused.".

After the waiter takes their orders & leaves, Trish says, "Amy, I'm your best friend, proud of it too. What I'm about to say is meant to be supportive and caring. Don't over-think this.". Amy's & Trish's eyes meet & the redhead asks, "What are you talking about?". Trish pats Amy's hand & answers, "Amy, you're a creative person, you're a thinker. You were with guys like Matt and Adam, guys that 'lived in the moment'. They turned out to be assholes anyway, but the point I'm making is that sometimes when it comes to making decisions, you over-think things. Heck, even ordering just now, you spent so much time thinking and then when the waiter came up you were just going on about what you think wanted. That was an easy choice, but stuff like this isn't. If you like the guy, do something about it before you miss out.".

Amy stares at Trish, trying to find words to say, but all that comes out is, "But, what if...?". Trish interrupts & states, "There's always what ifs Amy. You over thought things with John, you two spent months pretending to hate each other and what did it end up being for? Because you both were scared and you both did way too much thinking and not enough doing.". Amy looks down in her juice, & looks back up at Trish, "I'll do things when I'm ready, if that even happens. This might just be a temporary crush, and if it is I don't want to ruin things just because you want me to be impulsive like you.".

Trish smiles & says, "Ok Amy, your choice. If it was me I would have left to find him by now.". Trish stands up, takes a 20 out of her purse & starts to walk out. Amy asks, "Where are you going?", Trish answers, "To find someone special.". As Amy watches Trish leave she thinks, "_This shit again? Some friend you are Trish._".


	21. P2: Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Amy pays for her part of the breakfast before standing outside, cell in hand, trying to find Zach's number. She signs a couple of autographs for fans & calls him, trying to hide how upset she is. "Hey Ames, ready to go? How was breakfast?", Zach's cheery voice rang out through the speaker. "It was ok I guess. Would've been nice if Trish gave me a ride back to the hotel at least.", she answers softly.

He asks, "Amy, what happened? Please don't try to make it sound like things are ok, they aren't.". Amy walks away from a small group of people looking at her & says, "Please just pick me up, I'm at this restaurant & people are staring at me. It's gonna turn ugly if I'm out here too long.". Zach laughs & fires back, "Awwww, but I thought ya loved your fans Amy. Just jokin', you can tell me all about it after I get ya. Gimme 15 minutes, ok?". Amy hangs up & thinks to herself, "_How could I possibly explain this to him? It's about him!_".

15 minutes later Amy is in Zach's gold & silver painted Corvette, headed for the nearest highway. "So, what happened Amy?", he asks quietly. Amy plays with the seat belt while thinking about what she could say. She can't tell Zach she has feelings for him, especially when she's so confused about them. "I accidentally spilled juice on Trish and she got all upset with me. I tried to apologize, but she just walked out.", she answers, hoping he can't tell she's lying.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure she'll call ya back & apologize for acting so, I guess ya'd say bitchy. I don't know, that just sounds kinda odd to me. Then again I don't get so fired up 'bout clothes either.". Amy relaxes & smiles at Zach warmly, "Here, let's listen to some tunes Blondie.". She cranks up the radio & the two of them sing along.

That night they stop at a hotel & a little while later they're taking their bags upstairs. "I can't believe they only had 1 room left. ", Amy says. Zach smiles & responds, "No big deal, we've shared a room more than once Ames.". Amy feels like smacking her head on the wall of the elevator, but all she does is squeak out, "Yeah.", while thinking, "_Easy for you to say Zach._".

They get to the room & set their bags down. Amy's back is killing her from the car ride, plus all the stuff she just carried. A bed is just what she needs right now. She groans slightly as she lays down & Zach asks, "Hey, everythin' ok Amy?", she answers, "Yeah, just a little sore.". Immediately after saying those words she feels like kicking herself unconscious. "Well I'll give ya a back rub then. It'll help ya feel better.", Zach says. Amy knew this was coming & knew he wouldn't take no for an answer. "_He's a really sweet guy, that's why this is so tough._", she thinks to herself as she rolls over.

Zach starts massaging her back gently, humming some song softly as he does it. Amy closes her eyes, enjoying the comfort she feels. The warmth of his hands on her body washes over her like a wave, it keeps coming and going and coming and going. Soon, she realizes just how wet she really is. She gets off the bed & looks at Zach, trying to hide what she feels. She darts away & goes into the bathroom, locking the door behind her & leaving Zach to wonder what's wrong.


	22. P2: Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

"**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT GUERRERO?**", Zach screams angrily. It's Monday, & Amy & Zach are in General Manager Vickie Guerrero's office after hearing some news. Vickie responds, "I told you, the rumors are true. Batista and Randy Orton are both injured after their match at Judgment Day, so I vacated the title.". Zach paces back & forth in anger before yelling, "**SO YOU'RE JUST GONNA GIVE THE TITLE TO SOMEONE? I SWEAR IF IT'S YOUR HUSBAND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU AND THAT GIANT FREAK ARE FIRED SOMEHOW!**"(Note: Adam was crazy, gone & on another show way before Vickie was even around. She's married to Big Show, in case you didn't pick up on that in Chapter 5 =D)

Vickie scowls at Zach viciously & fires back, "No, I'm not giving it to my husband! I knew the Board of Directors would go down on me for that. Irregardless, I'm still giving it to a deserving superstar, one who's a former champion and gone around the world, defending.". Zach stares at Vickie oddly before saying, "That's fine Vickie, give it to whoever ya want. I'm callin' it right now though, I'm gettin' that belt back, and it doesn't matter who you're givin' it to.".

They walk out & as they head towards the women's locker room they bump into the new Divas Champion, Beth Phoenix. "Thanks for the help at Judg...", Amy says before Beth interrupts her, "Like I said, I didn't do it to help you. I did it to get the belt off that bucked tooth bimbo. It just so happens that meant helping you. By the way, I'm going to make the Women's Title mine too.". Amy smiles & responds, "I'm not going to make it easy for you Beth.", The Glamazon fires back, "I wouldn't want you to.".

Beth walks past them, letting Amy & Zach go on to the locker room. "Good luck in your match tonight Zach. I'm sorry about what happened with Vickie and the title.", says Amy. Zach smiles warmly & shrugs before stating, "It's ok, and like I said, it's only a matter of time. I bet you're glad you don't have a match tonight though, just a commentary spot.". Amy looks away, somewhat relieved & somewhat disappointed, "Yeah, well I should rest a little bit more from my match at Judgment Day I guess. I'll see you after the show, right?".

Zach nods, still with a big smile on his face & answers, "Of course ya will Red! Ya think I'd leave my best friend behind?". Amy smiles & hugs Zach, "No Zach, I don't." she says into his ear softly. She sees how close she is to him, to his neck, to his lips. She can smell his scent, it's faint but inviting. She lets go, panting softly & goes into the locker room, asking herself, "_Can I keep doing this? Is it even ok? What if he freaks out? What if I end up freaking out? Am I freaking out now? God I am! I'm asking myself if I'm freaking out when I'm freaking out! Shit shit shit shit SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT **SHIT**_!".

"Amy? Are you ok chica?", Melina asks curiously as she sees her old friend gripping the door jams & panting with a scared look on her face. "I don't know Lina, I feel like I'm losing it.", she answers back. Melina takes Amy over to one of the benches & sits her down, "Talk to me Amy, come on.", Melina begs. Amy looks at her bluntly & responds, "You? I'm sorry Lina but if I tell you, you'll blab to everyone. You're a gossip, and don't even try to say you aren't.". Melina gets up, feeling offended & says, "Fine, try to help a friend & this is what I get? Forget it.", as Melina starts to walk away Amy starts crying.

You couldn't hear her at first but when Melina grabs the doorknob she hears Amy sniffle slightly & turns back, knowing her friend is hurting somehow. "Amy, come on...", Melina begs again, this time putting her arm over Amy's shoulders. Amy starts sobbing before revealing, "I like Zach ok? Every time I'm near him now I want to kiss him, touch him, be with him! I don't know what to do anymore! Part of it feels so right but at the same time, it makes me feel like shit! I swear if you tell anyone...", Melina interjects, "Wow, really? You don't gotta worry about me saying a thing Amy! So, you like Zach huh?".

Amy wipes away tears & sniffles again before answering, "Yeah, it's kind of hard not to. You know how he is. He's just so sweet and caring and smart. He was there for me when literally everyone else turned their backs on me.". Melina rubs the back of her neck & looks away for a moment, feeling kind of guilty for deserting her friend. She takes her arm off & moves away a bit before inquiring, "Does Zach know?". Amy sighs & answers, "I don't think so. I've had to lie to him about what's going on though. I don't know if I can keep it up. He's probably gotten suspicious by now anyway with all the awkward stuff going on.". Amy sees the clock & changes quickly, it's almost time for her spot.

After her commentary on the match between Beth Phoenix & "Santina" Marella, & Zach's match against Kofi Kingston, the two of them are in the back, hanging out in the catering area. "We could leave you know.", Amy says perturbedly. She's still worried Melina said something & if she did she certainly doesn't want Zach to find out. "I want to know who Guerrero is giving the belt to. Besides, the show's almost over, might as well see it to the end.", Zach responds with his eyes locked on the screen.

Vickie is in the ring, the WWE Championship belt resting on a pedestal. She speaks, "Ladies and Gentleman, as you were informed earlier tonight, both Batista and Randy Orton were injured and I was forced to vacate the WWE Championship. I have searched the Raw locker room to find a deserving champion, and I found one. He is a former 3 time Intercontinental Champion, a former 5 time WWE Tag Team Champion, a former WCW Heavyweight Champion, a Royal Rumble winner and a former 7 time WWE Champion. He is...", & suddenly music starts playing, the crowd starts cheering before hearing, "Do you...smell...what The Rock...is cooking?".

The crowd roars as the The Rock, that's right _The _Rock makes his way down to the ring. He grabs a mic & puts it to his lips, waiting for the crowd to die down before saying one of his many signature catchphrases, "FINALLY! THE ROCK HAS COME BACK...", but suddenly, out of nowhere the music of "The Goldenboy" plays & he comes out with a mic of his own."Whoa whoa whoa WHOA! Cut the music! This is all wrong. First, FINALLY! THE GOLDENBOY HAS RETURNED TO LOS ANGELES!". The crowd cheers as Zach Midas smirks & looks at The Rock.

"So that's how it's supposed to go? That's how it is? Cuz The Rock was doin' this when you were still tryin' to tie your damn shoes kid!", Rock responds. Zach laughs sarcastically & says, "Yeah, but that was before you sold out, right? I mean you went away, did a few movies and eventually you grew enough of a brain stem to realize YOU SUCK!". The crowd starts chanting "YOU SUCK ROCKY", before he says, "Well The Rock thinks...", Zach interrupts, "NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU THINK! YOU SOLD OUT AND THE ONLY REASON YOU'RE BACK HERE NOW IS CUZ YA GOT KICKED OUTTA THE MOUSEKATEERS AND HAD NOWHERE ELSE TO GO!", Zach starts walking towards the ring as he continues, "You think you're a champion still? Ya think ya still got it? I'm gonna prove that's nowhere near right, RIGHT NOW!". The Rock stands, ready to fight & cries, "I'LL BRING THE WHOOPIN', YOU BRING THAT CANDY ASS, **BITCH**!", before throwing down the mic & Zach's entry into the ring.

Amy runs down to the ring, trying to stop Zach while he tries to get her to move without hurting her. The Rock throws a cheap shot, hitting Midas in the face while he wasn't looking. Amy gets out of the way as The Rock & The Goldenboy brawl, trading shots back & forth. GM Guerrero is standing outside the ring & screams, "EXCUSE ME! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! I still have some business to attend to. First, as General Manager of Raw, I declare The Rock the new WWE Champion! Second, The Rock's first title defense will take place at Night of Champions, against the winner of the first contender's tournament that will start next week! And finally, since you two wish to fight, next week The Rock will have his first match in that very ring. It will be 'The Goldenboy' Zach Midas and Lita, teaming together in a Mixed Tag Team match against The Rock and 'The Glamazon' Beth Phoenix!". Raw ends that night with Zach Midas & The Rock staring each other down as the crowd cheers wildly.


	23. P2: Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Amy & Zach left the arena quickly, & are in his car as Zach speeds down the freeway, swerving between cars. "**ZACH SLOW DOWN! YOU'RE SCARING ME! WE'RE GONNA GET IN AN ACCIDENT!**", Amy shrieks in fear as she sees the speedometer marked at 120 mph, & rising. "**I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE DID THAT SHIT! OF ALL THE PEOPLE, THAT FATHERFUCKING COCKSUCKER!**", he screams in anger as they continue to go faster. "**ZACH PLEASE! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE WE'RE GOING! PLEASE SLOW DOWN!**", Amy yells through tears. Zach slows down & gets off the freeway before pulling into a gas station.

Zach turns off the car & rests his head on the steering wheel for a moment before saying, "I'm sorry Ames. I didn't mean to upset ya or scare ya. I'm just so fuckin' pissed right now! I can't believe what happened!". Zach gets out of the car & goes inside the small convenience store. He comes out a moment later with a small bag & tosses it in the seat, looks at Amy & asks, "Sprite's still your favorite, right?", Amy smiles & looks in the bag to find a small bottle of Sprite & a box of mini donuts, "One of them, besides I don't need any caffeine after the fucking adrenaline rush you just gave me.", she answers.

Zach rolls his eyes & says, "There's napkins in there too. Please don't make a mess with that stuff.", Amy rolls her eyes mockingly & fires back, "God Zach, I get it! You always say that stuff no matter what it is, even with freaking water! I haven't made a mess yet, have I?", Zach opens up his vanilla cream soda & takes a swig before answering, "No, but that's probably cuz I remind ya every time.". Amy smiles & takes a couple of mini donuts & crams them in her mouth before spurting out, "Drink your gold colored soda and fill the tank, dork.", Zach flashes her a smile & jokingly says, "Oh, so attractive Amy. If only ya had bits of food flyin' outta your mouth, then I'd have a raging boner.".

He fills the tank, leaving Amy to think about what he just said. "_He must be joking. What kind of guy gets turned on by that? Then again it is Zach...Come on, what am I saying? He's a little odd at times, but he's not like that. Wait, why am I even thinking about him getting turned on? Why am I thinking about his dick at all? Fuck, he's coming back..._", she thinks to herself. When Zach gets back in Amy starts chugging her Sprite, gasping a little when she stops & closes it. "Ummm, you ok Amy? You weren't that thirsty were ya?", Zach asks, feeling puzzled. Amy laughs awkwardly & answers, "I'm not really sure, I guess it just felt right.", Zach laughs a little & shakes his head before saying, "I think my strangeness is startin' to rub off on ya a bit. Maybe you've been hangin' around me too long.". He pulls out of the station & drives off.

After she finishes her soda & the donuts she asks, "So, uhhh, were are we going? The next Raw is the other direction.", Zach answers quietly, "We're goin' to the airport. We're goin' home.". Amy scratches her head & inquires, "Why are we doing that? Something important happen?". Zach nods & responds, "Yeah, we have a match to get ready for, an important one and we're gonna train our asses off for it.", Amy asks another question, still a little confused, "So why do we...", Zach interrupts, "We're gonna train together Amy; watch videos, do research, find weaknesses and ways to exploit them, we're gonna learn, evolve, and when we face The Rock and Beth Phoenix on Monday, we'll crush them.".

Amy sits there, thinking to herself, "_A week alone with Zach, at his place? Is that really going to help? Should I say no? What do I do?_", she looks at Zach & says, "I don't think I need it. Maybe you should do that stuff on your own.", she hopes he'll leave it at that. Zach sits there for a moment, silent and just when Amy thinks he's done with it he says, "Amy, you do. Last time ya faced a woman like Beth was Chyna, and that was one match back in 2001, that ya lost. Now before ya jump all over me, you've gotten loads better since, no doubt about it. Still, most of the women you've faced since have been your size, even smaller. Beth's got a couple inches on ya and at least 40 pounds. She's stronger than you, plus she's pretty damn fast. It's up to you but if ya wanna keep that belt, I think you should.". The rest of the car ride is silent as they drive toward LAX (The airport, not the Tag Team, even though both are pretty bad ass =D).


	24. P2: Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day Zach & Amy are in a small apartment complex, walking down a small path. Amy guesses this is where he lives, people certainly seem to know him. 2 little kids run up, screaming, "ZACH! HEY ZACH!". A huge smile flashes onto his face & he responds, "OH MY GOD! It's the T-Tots! It's been forever since I've seen ya, how's my favorite little fans & where's Taylor?". Amy smiles as she watches the little kids, 1 a boy & the other a girl, as they talk to Zach. How their cousin, the 1 named Taylor, said Vickie smelled like butts & got in trouble. The little girl, named Teresa, looks at Amy & exclaims, "I KNOW YOU! YOU'RE LITA!", before running up & hugging her leg affectionately. Zach says, "Teresa, come on, that's rude. Besides, we need to head inside. I'll see ya later Tony & Teresa, be good & tell Taylor I said hi.". They hug Zach before running off & letting Amy & him continue. "I didn't know you were so good with kids Zach. Who're they?", Amy asks cheerfully. Zach looks back at them, watching them play before answering, "They're some of my biggest fans. When I was trainin', trying to get into wrestlin' they believed in me, even when no one else did. Their parents passed away, now they live with their aunt & her son, but they never let it get them down. They're probably the strongest kids I'll ever know, & they look up to me.". They go up a couple of flights of stairs before Zach puts down his bags & unlocks a door. "Here we are Amy.", he says & invites her in.

"Ummm....This is it?", Amy ponders as she looks around the small apartment. They just walked in & are already inside the living room, the kitchen's right next to it & across from that is a small half-bathroom. A short stretch of wall separates that from the 1 & only bedroom. "Where are we going to sleep? How about this training you kept mentioning? I don't even know where I can put my stuff!", Amy exclaims as she keep looking around, hoping it's bigger than it looks. Zach tosses his bags in the bedroom & plops down on the couch, "Sorry that this don't conform to your expectations Amy, but this is it.", he says plainly. Amy sets her bags down & explains, "It isn't that Zach, honest. It's just....", Zach finishes, "It's not what ya'd expect from someone who makes so much money. I know. Here's the thing though, I'm on the road over 300 days a year. Besides the T-Tots & Chloe, I've got nobody to come home to. So instead of wasting the money on havin' some big fancy place, I have this.". Amy looks at him, never realizing just how alone he is. He always seemed so happy. "So, how is Chloe anyway? It's been a long time since I've seen her.", she asks. Zach turns on the TV & answers, "She's ok, been awhile since I talked to her though. She's got her boyfriend, so she spends most of her time with him. It's cool though.". Amy responds, "Oh, ok. So...ummm..what about the sleeping arrangements, & where are we going to train?". Zach mutes the TV for a moment & looks at Amy, "Well, as for the trainin'. There's a gym down the street, 1 of us will work out while the other watches videos, then we'll switch off. Sleepin', well I'll take the couch & you can have the bed.". Amy shakes her head defiantly & says, "No, this is your place, it's your bed. You take it. I'll sleep on the couch.". Zach looks at her & states, "My place, my rules. You get the bed.".

They spent the rest of the day relaxing, & eventually Amy got used to her temporary surroundings. It wasn't that bad, plus for some reason Zach's bed was really comfortable. She gets up in the middle of the night, having to use the toilet & trips over something. She turns on the bathroom light & sees Zach's bags on the floor, thinking, "_Wow Zach, that's really giving me a warm welcome. Couldn't even move your bags. Wait, what's that?_", she sees a binder sticking out of 1 of Zach's bags & pulls it out before going in the bathroom. As she does her business she reads it:  
I'm not really sure what to put here, but I thought this would help. I couldn't really sleep after that dream. Why I keep dreaming about it I don't know, but I do.

She skips ahead & reads more:  
I had a dream about him again. Tonight he locked me in the closet, and when he had to go he'd come in and beat me into a corner and piss on me. He'd laugh the entire time.

I just woke up, I dreamt I was chained in that room and they were beating me. I'd beg for mercy but they'd show none, saying, "You're supposed to be the best, but I guess he lied to us! You're a fucking failure! A waste! Maybe we'll just kill you now.". 

"_Oh my god....Zach..._"Amy thinks, feeling horrible. She thought her dreams were rough, they aren't like this. She finishes up & goes into the living room to see if Zach is awake. He's sitting on the couch in his boxers, drinking a glass of water. "You should be asleep Amy, we've got a long day ahead of us.", Zach says quietly. Amy sits down next to him & responds, "I could say the same to you. Zach, I...I found this.", she sets the binder in between them, "I read a bit of it, I didn't mean to be nosy, but I couldn't help it. I'm so sorry.". Zach sighs softly & says, "It's ok Amy, besides I know ya have bad dreams too. Ya talk in your sleep sometimes.", Amy blushes in embarrassment & tries to apologize, "I'm...", Zach continues, "Don't be, & don't worry about this stuff. It's gone on most of my life, I've gotten used to it, sorta. I'll be ok.". Zach finishes his water & puts the glass up before sitting back down.

Amy puts her hand on his & says, "Zach, we don't have to go through this alone.", he looks at her & asks, "What are you sayin'?". Amy swallows hard & blurts out, "I like you Zach.". Zach looks at her, "I know.", he responds simply. Amy's eyes flutter in shock & she inquires, "Really?", Zach nods & answers, "Yeah, I mean it got kinda obvious recently. I could tell you were strugglin' with it, & ya weren't the only 1.". Amy scoots closer to him & asks again, "Really?", Zach nods again & responds, "Yeah. I've thought about it too. I mean, we kissed & I thought about it & while it felt wrong, it felt kinda right too ya know?". Amy nods quickly & they stare at each other quietly for a moment before Amy asks, "So what do we do now? Do we kiss? Do we make out or sleep together or what? I have no idea.". Zach squeezes her hand softly & answers, "We take things slow, & if things get weird we back off. We shouldn't try to force this or make this out to be anything it isn't.". Amy smiles softly & leans onto Zach before inquiring, "Zach, can you hold me?". Zach nods softly & puts his arms around Amy, the 2 of them falling asleep in each others arms, & for the 1st time in a long time, they slept peacefully.

The alarm on Zach's phone goes off a few hours later, the sun is barely up but Zach's eyes snap open & he shuts off the alarm. He shakes Amy awake & states, "Time to wake up Red, 1st day of trainin' & we've gotta start off with a good breakfast!". Amy pushes him weakly & mumbles groggily, "No baby, me want sleepy.". Zach shakes her again & says, "Don't give me any of that! Wake up Amy!". Amy groans as she sits up & Zach goes into the kitchen, he comments, "It's a good thing you convinced me to do some shoppin' yesterday or else I couldn't make us anything!". Amy mouths mockingly as she turns on the TV to watch the news. Zach looks over at her & complains, "Oh come on Amy! This early & ya wanna start off with this shit?! Can't you put it on cartoons or somethin'?". Amy sticks out her tongue & fires back, "You wake me up this early, you pay the consequences. If I'm awake at this time, I watch the news, so fuck off & finish my breakfast bitch!". They laugh for a moment before Zach turns around to check on the food.

"_Something interesting out of the state of Florida. Yesterday a man pulled a woman out of a burning house in Tampa_", the newscaster reports, "_Locals say the name of the man is Jason Rhodes, who for some reason ran away from the scene before our reporters there could get a word. Rhodes, seen here...._", as they show a picture of the hero, Amy's jaw drops. She grabs the remote & pauses it, looking at the image, all she can say is, "John.".


	25. P2: Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A few days later Amy is in Tampa, Florida. Alone. She feels bad for leaving Zach like that, especially after swallowing her fears & concerns & admitting her feelings but she knows that was John on that screen. He's alive, & she's going to find him.

The following Monday Amy walks into the bar John was working at, known as "Copeland's". She laughs to herself about the irony of it being owned by someone named Copeland as she walks in. It's busy, & it looks like it's packed full of wrestling fans because Monday Night Raw is on. Amy almost feels like beating herself for the timing because Zach's match is up, & it looks like her last minute replacement is Mickie James.

Amy walks up to the bar & sees a pretty young brunette serving drinks. She grabs the bartender's attention & asks, "Do you know Jason Rhodes?". The girl looks at her sternly & serves up a couple of beers & responds, "Who's asking, cuz if you're another damn reporter I'm gettin' security.". Amy puts her hand on the bar & points at it, asking, "Did he have a ring like this?". The girl looks at Amy silently, walks into the back & comes later with a pair of blondes before motioning for Amy to follow her.

"Who are you, & how do you know Jason?", she asks. Amy looks at her wedding ring for a moment with a sense of longing before answering, "I think, no, I know the man you call Jason is really my husband. His name is John, & he's the love of my life.". The woman looks at her & states, "So you're ACC then. He always wondered what that ring was, who it was that loved him.". Amy smiles slightly, she figured John lost his memory but it makes her happy to know that he knew he was loved, "Yeah. I'm Amy Christine Cena. So he did lose his memory then?", she asks calmly. The young girl stands up, getting off the wall she was leaning on & answers, "Yeah, he did. By the way I'm Mandy Hugginkiss.". Amy smiles & shakes the girl's hand before responding, "Nice to meet you Mandy. So do you know where he went?". Mandy shakes her head solemnly & answers, "No, last time I saw him he rescued my friend Claire from our house. It's been all over the news, that's why I figured you were another reporter tryin' to get a damn story. Honestly, when I saw your ring I figured you'd know, or have an idea.". Amy looks down, feeling disappointed & says, "No, that's why I came here. I saw a report on the news about it. I figured I'd get some help.". Mandy sighs, "Sorry, looks like we know all the same stuff now.". Amy smiles softly, trying to hide how hurt she is without making Mandy feel bad, "It's ok. Thanks for the help.", she states gratefully before leaving.

A slightly older man, with long, blonde hair tied back into a ponytail comes out & sees Mandy standing in the hallway. "What are you doing back here Mandy? It should still be busy out there.", he inquires. Mandy turns to face him & answers, "Yeah, it is Benny. I was just talkin' to this woman. She knows Jason, or John or whatever his name is. She was looking for him, said she was his wife.". Benny walks over to her & puts an affectionate hand on her shoulder, rubbing it gently. He smiles warmly & says, "I know it's hard on you girls, it's hard on me too. Jason was a good man, but he has his own life. I'm sure we'll see him again someday.". Mandy nods softly & smiles, "Thanks Benny. I'll go back now", she says. The alarm on Benny's watch goes off & he replies, "Wrestling's over. I'll go help you. I'm sure you'll need it.". Before they reach the door to the bar Mandy states, "Benny, you never told me why you hate wrestling so much. I know I haven't watched it that much, but it isn't that bad.". Benny looks at her coldly & responds, "Wrestling ruined my brother's life.", Mandy replies, "I didn't know you had a brother.". As Benny puts his hand on the doorknob he growls, "Yeah, his name was Adam, & some stupid bitch drove him crazy.".


	26. P2: Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Next Monday Amy walks into the arena hosting Raw & sees Zach talking to John Morrison. She walks up to them & says, "Hey Blondie, hey Morrison.". They both look at Amy & Morrison walks off while Zach continues to stare at her, anger & hurt in his eyes. He finally asks, "So, now you're gracing me with your presence? You leave while I make us breakfast without so much as a goodbye; you ignore my calls, my texts, all of my messages & emails; YOU WERE GONE FOR 2 WEEKS & YA MISSED OUR MATCH & ALL YA GOTTA SAY WHEN YA SHOW UP IS 'HEY BLONDIE'!?". Amy looks at him, feeling ashamed but she knows she had a good reason & she she tells him, "John's alive. I was trying to find him.". Zach scoffs & looks at her in disbelief before blowing up, "THAT'S YOUR FUCKING EXCUSE?! TRYIN' TO PIN IT ON MY DEAD BEST FRIEND, YOUR DEAD HUSBAND?! RIGHT, & SANTY CLAUS CRAWLS UP MY CHIMNEY EVERY YEAR & EATS MY RANCID SHIT! I get it, we said what we said, we did what we did & things got weird to ya & ya got scared. Ya could've said somethin' & trusted me but no, ya ran away. So that's how ya deal with shit? Fine, hope you enjoy this.", Zach walks off angrily.

Amy gets a message to go into the General Manager's office as Raw starts. When she gets there Stephanie McMahon is in the GM's chair, looking at Amy with the calm sense of power she usually holds. She points at the chair, motioning for Amy to sit down & she does. "Amy, we've known each other for awhile now, worked together a little longer & I've always thought we were pretty cool. I know I'm your boss, but I told you that when shit happens if you can't take care of it yourself, come to me & I'll see what I can do. When John died, I helped you get the time off you needed, even though you didn't take it. When you injured Beth, Zach & I helped you keep your job & made sure your punishment wasn't too bad. Maybe we shouldn't have done that, because you no-showed last week when YOU HAD A MAIN EVENT MATCH! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING AMY?!", Stephanie says, sounding very upset. Amy takes a few deep breaths & replies, "I was looking for John. He's alive, I know it. I don't care if you don't believe me, I know it.". Stephanie sighs, presses her fingers to her eyebrow & closes her eyes for a moment. The room sits in silence as the young McMahon thinks, eventually she opens her eyes & looks at Amy, resuming her former stance & stating, "Zach told me about this earlier. Amy, at Night of Champions in 3 weeks you have a match against Beth Phoenix, both of the titles will be on the line. I'm not changing that, but if you lose you will be suspended indefinitely & if you miss 1 more appearance in that time you will be fired. I'm sorry, but I can't have you running around on some psychotic goose chase because you want John back. Now you have a match tonight against Rosa Mendes, so go get ready.". By now Amy is crying silently, upset that no one believes her. She runs out of the office, slamming the door behind her.

Later that night, Amy walks out to the ring, Rosa & Beth already there. To her the crowd's roars are muted, the lights are dimmer, everything is different. She steps in the ring & as Rosa charges at her, she throws a punch. She leaves the ring, Rosa Mendes laying on the mat, knocked out. It's 3 weeks until her match, to the world she's ready, but in reality, Amy couldn't care less.

Amy walks through the back & goes into Zach's locker room. He spins around to see Amy standing there, staring at him as he changes & yells, "WHAT THE FUCK AMY?! HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF KNOCKING?!". Her emotions charge through her, she can't help but cry, & as she runs to Zach her tears flow faster than ever. She grabs him & through sobs she cries, "Please Zach, I don't wanna be alone anymore. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.....". Zach closes the door & locks it before taking Amy over to the couch. They sit down & he wraps his arms around Amy. She looks up at him & says, "I saw him Zach, I know I did. I even went to Florida, they knew I knew their friend. It's John, I know it.". Zach looks down at her & wipes away her tears slowly before responding, "Amy, I care about you, I honestly do. We saw John, he was dead. We saw him get lowered into the grave. I'm not doin' this Amy & you shouldn't either. All it's gonna do is hurt ya more. I know it's hard to accept, but John Cena is dead. Maybe we shouldn't've admitted we have feelings for each other.". Zach lets go of Amy & gets up, going to grab his clothes when Amy grabs him.

He looks back to see Amy's arms around his waist & he asks, "What are ya doin' Amy? Let go.". She shakes her head & holds on tighter, pulling him to her. "Zach, please.", she quietly begs him. He manages to turn around in her arms & states, "Amy, I can't do this. Ya still aren't over John, & I get that but I can't, I won't do this. I won't let ya do this. Ya aren't alone, but I'm not gonna be caught up in this. You need to get past everythin' with John before we can even begin to try this.". She unlocks Amy's arms & gets dressed for his match.

Tonight Zach Midas faces The Brian Kendrick in a qualifying match for the #1 contender tournament. At 1 point Kendrick sets up Midas for The Kendrick when Amy pops up on the apron, smiling slyly. She motions for Brian to come to her flirtatiously & when he does, she slaps him viciously, making Kendrick turn into a Superkick from Zach. He pulls Kendrick to the middle, locks in a Triangle Choke & makes Brian tap. Instead of celebrating though, he looks at Amy as she walks up the ramp. Amy smiles at Zach & winks before leaving him to wonder why in the world she did that.


	27. P2: Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It's Night of Champions, & both Amy & Zach have huge matches. Amy is involved in a Unification match with Beth Phoenix, while Zach is going against The Rock for the WWE Championship in the main event. It's so big, yet the matches are in the back of their minds. Their thoughts have been on each other, & what they should do.

Amy walks into Zach's locker room & sees him meditating, he stares at him quietly, seeing how peaceful he looks actually relaxes her a bit. She sits in front of him, watching the blonde silently. "Hello Amy, still can't knock can ya?", he inquires quietly. Amy jumps back a little, feeling startled. She looks at him, wondering if his eyes are open. She goes to punch him, but stops short, he doesn't move. However he does say, "Having fun Amy? Ya seem to be amused with me right now. Then again maybe you're just playin' another game like ya have been for the past few weeks.". He opens his eyes & stands up, walks over to the couch & sits down. Amy goes over & sits down with him before asking innocently, "What does that mean Blondie?". Zach glares at her & replies, "Ya damn well know what I mean! 1st it was my match against Kendrick, then Regal, then Kofi & in the finals against Orton ya almost got me disqualified! Ya interfered in all my matches & if it wasn't for the fact that I'm facin' The Rock tonight, I would've turned it down cuz I didn't really win! So just back off & don't even try to get involved in my match tonight.". Amy goes to touch his hand but he moves it, she says, "Zach, I was just trying to show you that I care. You weren't listening to me. Please, just give me another chance.". Zach looks at her & sighs, "Amy, your match is up next. Better get goin'.". Amy slaps him & runs out of the room. It's time for her match.

"The following is a match between the WWE Women's Champion & the Divas Champion where the winner takes all.", Announcer Lilian Garcia states. Beth Phoenix's music starts playing & Lilian continues, "Entering 1st from Buffalo, New York; the Divas Champion accompanied by Rosa Mendes; 'The Glamazon' Beth Phoenix!". Beth climbs up the turnbuckle, holding the Divas Title belt above her head before tossing it to Rosa & flipping down off the post. Rosa holds the belt near Beth's waist & smiles, pointing at her idol while the crowd cheers. "LoveFuryPassionEnergy" starts playing, the cheers of the crowd getting louder as Lilian announces, "& the opponent from Fort Lauderdale, Florida; the WWE Women's Champion; Lita!".

The referee holds both titles above his head as the bell rings. Beth & Lita lock up, with Phoenix shoving her back. "The Glamazon" smirks as she looks at Lita, knowing she's the stronger of the 2. They lock up again, this time Lita gets shoved into the corner. Beth backs off, letting her opponent get off the ropes. Lita kicks Phoenix, then hits big shots on her back. She hits the ropes & Beth comes back with a Back Body Drop. Lita pops up through & does several arm drags on the Divas Champion before lacing the arm, springing off the ropes & delivering a big Headscissor Takedown. She continues the lucha offence with a handspring moonsault, going for an early pin, which Beth kicks out of.

The match continues, momentum going one way then the other before Lita hits Phoenix with a massive Dragonrana. Mendes distracts the ref & Lita breaks up the pin attempt to deal with her. Phoenix rolls of the ring & goes for a weapon, but Zach Midas comes out from the crowd & stops her, spearing her unconscious! He rolls her into the ring & crawls underneath. Rosa sees Beth & tries to point it out to the ref, but him & Lita see nothing but a knocked out woman. She goes for the pin & wins, becoming the 1st women in history to hold both the Women's & Divas Championships! As she celebrates, Zach crawls out from the ring & starts walking towards the ramp. She sees him & runs up to him, hugging him. As they hug she whispers, "_After you told me not to get involved Zach? That's a bad goldenboy._". They smile & walk to the back, knowing their night isn't over.

As Amy & Zach wait for the main event to begin, the 2 of them standing near the curtain, she asks, "Zach, why **did **you help me?", he smiles down & her & kisses her softly before answering, "I was showing ya I care.". She smiles back & the 2 of them kiss before The Rock comes up & remarks, "Get a room you 2! The Rock doesn't wanna see you gettin' it on! Besides, I've still gotta whoop that candy ass!". They glare at him, still holding each other before Rocky's music starts. He walks out & makes his entrance, the crowd a mix of hateful boos & grateful cheers. Zach looks back at Amy & asks, "Would ya like to come out with me Ms. Lita?", the 2 of them smile & Amy replies, "I'd love to Mr. Goldenboy.". The music of "The Goldenboy" starts playing & he takes his spot, the platform begins to rise, the pyro hits & he appears on stage in all his golden glory as the fans cheer wildly. Zach & Lita walk down the ramp together before Midas gets in the ring & stares down The Rock.

The match starts & Midas immediately goes for a double leg takedown. He floats over into a headlock & Rocky hits him with a few elbows. Zach lets go & they get up, Rock fires up & tries to hit Zach, but he blocks it & fires back with a shot of his own. He hits a couple more before booting The Rock in the face. The Goldenboy goes to pick up The Rock & gets hit in the crotch. The bell rings & Rocky keeps on attacking Zach. Lita goes in & tries to stop him, but Rocky smacks her down. The Rock's music starts playing, but then the glass shatters, Stone Cold's music starts playing. The Rock looks up & the stage & then Brock Lesnar's music plays. The crowd, the announcers, everyone in the ring, they're all confused. Goldberg's music plays, followed by Edge's. Then come the horns.....

The horns that sound the entrance of only 1 person, & nobody believes it as John Felix Anthony Cena walks out on stage. The arena is silent, except for "The Time is Now" blasting through the arena. John points at the ring, at The Rock & charges to the ring. He hits shots on Rock, getting harder & faster, & the crowd's cheers erupt when he says, "You Can't See ME!". He scoops up The Rock & hits a tremendous FU, the crowd cheering louder than ever. Amy gets up & sees John handing the Money in the Bank briefcase to a stunned & dazed Zach. Tears form in her eyes as John kneels down in front of her, & even though they say nothing, to them it feels like they said everything in an instant. Zach rears back & bashes The Rock's face with the briefcase before handing it to the ref.

The bell rings & as Zach pins The Rock, John & Amy kiss & to them, it feels like the world is standing still.

Zach sees them, & he takes his belt & goes to leave. Someone hands John a mic & he says, "Hold up Zach. It's been, well it's been too long. I'd like to say this for myself, but I'm proud as hell to say this to you....", he grabs Zach's arm & raises it, screaming, "THE CHAMP...IS...**HERE!**" The crowd cheers wildly as the 3 stand together for the 1st time in over a year.


	28. P2: Chapter 15

Chapter 15

2 weeks earlier.....

John is running through the woods, S.W.O.R.D. agents on his heels. He's already taken out a bunch, but there's too many. He's struggling to get away. "_Fuck_", he says to himself as he sees Director Calloway in front of him, a squad of agents by his side. He knows he's trapped, but this isn't over yet.

"Mr. Cena, it's nice to see you again. I must say, you're all I expected & more. You escaped our headquarters, even took out a small army's worth of agents.", Calloway says proudly. Cena glares at him & asks, "So does this mean you're gonna have these agents kill me now, or are you gonna abduct me again & torture me before that?". Calloway laughs & answers, "Actually John, you have it all wrong. I'm not here to kill you, or even hurt you. I wanted to congratulate you. In the many years of our proud organization, no one has ever escaped our holding cells. You're the 1st to do so. Now, if you were a threat, we would kill you. You aren't though, so I'm here to give you one last offer. This time there's no games, nothing but this. Join us & you'll become my new Deputy Director.". John walks up to him & says defiantly, "No thank you. I'm going home, I'm going back to my wife.", he steps past Calloway & the agents. As John walks away, Calloway calls to him, "John. Take this, consider it a parting gift. Good luck to you son.", he tosses a small computer to John & walks away, the agents following him.

Present day....

John & Amy are in bed, it's the morning after Night of Champions & John was telling Amy the story of what happened while he was gone. "So, what was on the computer Johnny?", Amy asks curiously. John sighs & answers, "Info about you, about Zach, my family, just my life in general. You know, when I came out there last night, I was scared shitless. I literally sat on the toilet for about 40 minutes before hand. When I was out there though, it all just came back to me.". Amy smiles & hugs John, snuggling into him. "I missed you John.", she whispers quietly. "Amy, there's something I need to say. I know about you & Zach.". Amy sits up & looks at him sadly, asking, "So that's why we didn't have sex, isn't it John?", John sighs & closes his eyes for a moment before looking back at her & answering, "I've gotten a lot of things back Amy, but I don't know that you & Zach didn't screw while I was gone. I love you, & I missed you both but you 2 fell for each other. I even understand that part cuz you thought I was dead, but I can't just accept it either.".

Amy takes John's hand in hers & states, "John, I can't deny that I have feelings for Zach. He's a sweetheart & if there's another guy that I could say cares about me like you do, it would be him. I told you John, I told you that I never wanted to be without you. I was, & it hurt so much I didn't know what to do. Zach was there for me, he helped me. In the end though, you're the 1 I'll always want Johnny.". They gaze into each other's eyes & Amy mounts his lap, kissing him deeply. John kisses back, his hands pressing onto Amy's back as he pulls her body to him. Amy kisses down his neck & body, stroking each ripple of muscle softly with her tongue.

Together they remove John's boxers & Amy kisses down his waist & grabs him, grinning lustfully & saying, "Mmmmm, it's been a _long_time since I've seen this big guy." She strokes him, kissing the tip of his member as she feels it harden & grow in her hand. John groans softly as she takes him in her mouth, sucking & stroking softly, feeling him getting stiffer & bigger as more & more of him goes into her mouth. John moans louder & claws passionately on Amy's back as she sucks him harder, bobbing back & forth. Muffled moans escape Amy, unable to contain her pleasure in feeling & tasting John again, adding to the intense pressure he feels inside him. She feels his body tense up, now taking all of him in her mouth, she sucks on him, knowing he's about come. He moans loudly & holds Amy's head gently as he does before groaning softly & leaning back against the bed frame. Amy cleans herself then asks, "How was that Johnny?", he grabs her & rolls them over, getting on top of her before answering, "It was amazing, & now I think I'll return the favor.".

Amy smiles widely as John kisses her neck, soft moans escaping her. He gropes her chest as he kisses her collarbone, fumbling for a moment before getting Amy's bra off. He tosses it away & kisses Amy's breast, slowly dancing around her nipple before giving it the slightest kiss. Amy pants quietly as John's lips touch her nipple, his kisses getting more intense before sucking on it. Her heartbeat quickens & her panting grows louder as John's tongue begins to dart across the hardening bud, she grabs his head & runs her fingers through his short brown hair, pushing him toward her in an invitation to do more. John happily obliges, grabbing her other breast firmly & rubbing her nipple while sucking on the other harder. Amy moans in pleasure, biting her bottom lip softly as she holds John, hoping this moment ends only to feel the total satisfaction she knows awaits them both.

Amy grabs John again, feeling his hard member & begs, "Forget returning the favor Johnny, I want you inside me right fucking now." Amy takes off her panties & tosses them away, John hesitates for a moment & Amy shows her intent by sliding him into her on her own, "Ohhhhh fuck. I meant it when I said now Johnny.", she says passionately. John thrusts into her gently, feeling the tightness of her slit & groaning, "Ohhhh yeahhhh?". Amy grabs him & moans, "Ohhhh yesssss!!!! Harder Johnny!". He grabs her leg & pulls it up, driving it into her harder. Amy lets out a sharp moan & wraps her free leg around John's waist, pushing him into her more. Their moans coincide with the others as their bodies move in mirrored motion, working together in perfect harmony. John pulls her leg up more, mounting it on his shoulder & Amy grabs him, wrapping her arms around his neck & screaming, "YES JOHNNY! PLEASE DON'T STOP!!", John refuses to, burying every inch of himself passionately into his loving wife, moaning loudly with her. Intense moans come from the both them as they come, 2 bodies in perfect harmony, 2 people in love.


	29. Part 2 Epilogue

Part 2 Epilogue

2 months later Zach is sitting alone in front of a grave, crying silently. John & Amy walk up to him & each of them sit down, John on his left, Amy on his right. "Tttt--thankkks ff-for being here.", Zach stutters through sobs. As they look at the grave, the headstone on it reads, "Kristen M. & Ashley S., friends & lovers 'til the end." John says softly, "It's ok man, it's what friends are for.", Amy states, "I know we didn't know them that well Zach, but they meant a lot to you. We want to be here.". Each of them hold Zach's hand as he weeps the loss of his oldest friends.

They sit together for a hour before Zach finally begins to calm down. John asks, "Are you gonna be ok buddy?", Zach nods softly & John says, "I'm gonna start the car you guys.". John lets go & walks to the parking lot, leaving Zach & Amy alone.

"Zach? Can I ask you a question?", Amy inquires. Zach nods softly & looks at Amy sadly. She thinks to herself, "_Maybe I shouldn't....After all he did lose....I might as well do it now, don't know when I'll get another chance. Besides, it might help take his mind off it._". Amy asks, "Zach, how could you let me go so easily?". Zach wipes away his tears & answers, "I care about ya Amy, & I know you, probably better than ya think. I know ya care about me too, probably even love me on some level. It isn't the level ya love John on though, could never hope for it to be. If I tried, I'd probably ruin my friendships with both of ya, & even if by some chance ya did pick me, you'd be settling for 2nd best. In reality, that's all I am to ya, your 2nd choice. Ya don't deserve that & neither do I, so I let ya go.". Amy kisses Zach softly on the cheek & whispers, "Thank you Zach, for everything. I know you'll find love someday, you're an amazing guy. Anyone would be lucky to have you. We'll be waiting for you when you're ready.". Amy gets up & goes to the car.

Even though Amy doesn't know it, Zach sits alone, his heart shattered.


	30. Part 3 Prologue

Prologue: The Life of Zach Midas

It's 2:30 AM, & Zach Midas is asleep. It's been 3 months since the return of John Cena, the death of his oldest friend, & the night were he won his 2nd major title. Right now though, none of that matters, he's asleep....

Zach is 6 years old again, laying in his small bed, sleeping peacefully when he hears a loud THUMP above him, followed by muffled screams. His body freezes in panic as he hears a SMACK, followed by another THUMP. "GET ON THAT BED WHORE! IT'S TIME TO FUCK!", he hears his father command his mother loudly. Zach hears his mother's body hit his parents' waterbed hard before his father yells, "TURN AROUND SLUT! WE'RE GONNA DO SOMETHIN' DIFFERENT TONIGHT!". Zach can hears his mother begging softly not to, followed by loud wails & another couple of smacks. His father groans forcefully as his mother wails before he hears his father let out a disgusted yell, "EWWW YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU SHIT ON ME! GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE NOW!". He cleans himself off, feeling disgusted by the poop on his penis, not by the fact that he just raped his wife's asshole.

Zach jumps up, thinking to himself that it was just another nightmare. He looks at the clock & sees that it's almost 3 AM, & knows that he won't go back to sleep tonight. He wipes something off his face, whether it's sweat or tears he isn't sure & as he looks out the window he tells himself, "_Things will get better someday....hopefully._".


	31. P3: Chapter 1

Part 3: Revenge & Reward

Chapter 1

Zach walks into the arena where Raw is tonight, it's been awhile since he's been a part of wrestling, 2 & a half months to be a bit more precise. He's still carrying the WWE Title, which makes him feel a bit better about things. He's there early, most everybody else hasn't arrived but he's there early to find out what his role will be. He gets to his locker room & sees a note that reads:

"Something big is gonna happen, I have a feeling you'll wanna be a part of it. Go to Vince's office, now." & as he looks at the bottom of the note, his slight smile grows larger, until he feels like nothing could take it away.

Later that night, as the crowd becomes restless with a long wait, "WE ARE THE NATION! OF DOMINATION!", is heard through the arena. The crowd turns to the stage, stunned, as The Nation of Domination's music plays & The Rock, Mark Henry & MVP come out to the ring, heads held high, scowls on their faces as the crowd boos them. The Rock grabs a mic & proclaims, "FINALLY! THE ROCK HAS COME BACK....to The Nation!", the crowd's boos grow more intense as Rocky continues, "You see, The Rock is sick & tired, SICK & TIRED of being ganged up on, attacked from behind, treated unfairly as are Marcus & Montel. So tonight, THE NATION IS BACK & WE'RE GONNA WHOOP ALL YOUR ROODY POO CANDY ASSES!", & as The Rock tilts his head back, the music of Zach Midas is played & he comes out, WWE Championship around his waist & mic in hand. The crowd pops wildly for the returning champion, but the music & applause die down as he speaks, "Wow, that's your solution? See it's real funny, cuz I don't remember The Nation doin' much dominatin' when it was around before. In fact, if anyone's ass got whooped, it was yours _Rocky._". The Rock takes off his sunglasses, clips them to his collar & replies, "Well this is a better Nation. We don't have the dead weight like we did before. Besides, who in the bluest of hells are you to bring up history?! You were like what, 7 when The Nation was layin' the smackdown? We'll show you how much we dominate....", Zach interrupts with a mocking yawn before stating, "Actually, I was about 9. Anyway, before ya come down here to, quote, 'Layeth The Smacketh Down on my candy ass', let's give the people a little history lesson. It seems like you could use it too. The Nation of Domination lasted roughly 3 years. In that time there were about 9 total members, now 10 with MVP added, but throughout the _entire _history of The Nation, there was 1 group, 1 faction, if ya will, that constantly beat the hell outta ya." The crowd begins to chant something & a smirk forms on Zach's face as he continues, "So I got a question, just 1 & I'm sure it's so simple, even the Grape Ape up there can answer it.", he points to Mark Henry before asking, "Are you ready?". The Rock's eyes grow wide in disbelief & the crowd begins to roar as Zach drops his mic, & as he grabs at his shirt, "ARE YOU READY?!!" booms through the speakers, green light floods the arena as Zach tears away his Goldenboy t-shirt to reveal 1 for Degeneration-X!

DX's music blasts through the arena as Shawn Michaels & HHH come out & stand beside Zach Midas. HBK smiles & picks up the mic off the ground before dusting it off & announcing, "We're baaaaccck.....", the crowd chants DX madly as Michaels passes the mic to Helmsley, who says, "Nice job Zach, you were right, that was a good entrance. Now onto you clowns, Rock, we've been through this before! We beat your ass years ago & you thought that because you got rid of Savio Vega & Farooq & that Kama guy, oh & especially Ahmed Johnson, whooo, talk about sucking! Anyway, you thought that because you got rid of those idiots that you'd do better? I think you....", The Rock interrupts, "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK! What matters is that The Nation is back & better than ever, & our 1st mission is to bring the WWE Title back to where it belongs!".  
Shawn steps up & takes the mic from Hunter before stating, "Now, as the veteran, A.K.A. 'the old guy', here. I think I should shed a little light on the situation. 1st off, the title is already where it belongs. Care to guess why?", Hunter swings his hand wildly like an anxious student in class & answers, "Because he's 'The Goldenboy'! He's gold!", the crowd cheers & laughs as HHH points at Zach before Shawn answers, "That's correct Hunter! Good job! Now then, each of us has 2 original members, or as the kids say today 'O.G.'s', while we each also have a new member. The Rock & HHH, classic! Mark Henry, uhhhh....what's he done again?", this time Zach raises his hand, similar to Hunter earlier & replies, "HE MADE MAE YOUNG PREGGERS WITH A HAND!", the crowd bursts into laughter as Henry becomes infuriated. Shawn says, "Ohhhh yeah! He certainly did! MVP, well he had that whole thing with Matt Hardy, so hey at least he's done something! I wonder though, didn't you just come back recently?". MVP looks pissed as Shawn answers his own question, "Ohhh yeah! You were injured! I remember now! Who did that again?". The crowd starts chanting, "ZACH! ZACH! ZACH!", & "The Goldenboy" turns away, pretending to be embarrassed. Hunter gets the mic & responds, "Look like the crowd knows! Now get this straight! Degeneration X is back!", Shawn takes the mic & continues, "& if you're not down with that, we got 2 words for ya!". The crowd explodes, telling The Nation to suck it while The new incarnation of DX poses on the ramp, giving crotch chops to The Nation.


	32. P3: Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The new DX was walking down the hallway, joking & laughing when John & Amy Cena come up to the 3 of them. John smiles widely & bellows, "That was amazing you guys! I didn't see this comin' at all!". Hunter & Shawn scoff & turn to Zach, Hunter says, "We'll see you later Zach. Have fun with your 'friends'.", before the 2 of them walk off, leaving John, Amy & Zach alone together. "What was up with them?", Amy inquires, offended at their behavior. Zach answers, "Well, since John came back, he's been kinda looked down on, I guess.". John & Amy look at each other & laugh before John says, "Well forget them Zach, I don't know why you'd even want to run around with those losers anyway. Just tryin' to grasp at what made them famous. Let's go out to eat man, it's been forever since we hung out together!". Zach replies quietly, "Actually, I already have plans with Shawn. Sorry.". John & Amy look at Zach disappointed & John responds with a quiet "Oh", then Amy chimes in, "Well I'm sure we can get together some other time, right Blondie?". Zach answers softly, "Yeah, sure. I'll see ya later.". Zach walks away, leaving John & Amy wondering what's wrong with their best friend.

"Shawn, I've never really been all that religious. Besides, you said this'd be fun.", Zach groans as he & Shawn stand outside a church. "Come on Zach, just give it a shot. It might help with what's goin' on.". Zach turns to walk away when Shawn grabs his shoulder, the younger man glares at him & growls, "Michael Hickenbottom, this may work for you but it's not my way. You should respect that like I respect you.". Shawn lets go, knowing that when anyone says his real name it's best to let it go. Zach sighs softly & says, "I'm sorry Shawn. I'm just not into this.". Michaels smiles warmly & pats his younger friend's back before replying, "It's alright. I didn't mean to push it on ya. I'll see you later Zach.". Shawn Michaels walks inside the massive church, while Zach Midas gets in his car & drives off.

A hour later Zach sits in his room, contemplating calling John & Amy. "_They might still wanna have dinner, or something._", he thinks to himself as he turns his phone in his hand, staring at it like it could hold all the answers to the questions burning in his mind. "_Why them? Why me? Why?! WHY CAN'T I EVER HAVE WHAT I NEED?! WHY IS IT THAT PEOPLE JUST **TAKE & TAKE & TAKE & NEVER GIVE A DAMN THING BACK?! WHY IS IT THAT EVERY TIME I'M HAPPY SOMETHING HAS TO FUCK IT UP?!**_", the questions echo in tremendous screams throughout the caverns of his mind, causing his body to tremble as they move through his soul, his heart & manifest into a throbbing pain that scours his whole body. At first he doesn't even realize that he's sobbing, but as the carpet beneath his feet begins to moisten, he understands that it's because of his tears. Zach throws his phone against the wall & curls up into the bed, crying himself to sleep.


	33. P3: Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The following Monday, & it's time for yet another Raw. For Zach now it seems like the weeks always move so quickly, but Mondays take forever. He watches as Shawn & Hunter toss jellybeans into each others mouths. They were actually very good, even if it was a complete waste of time. "So guys, what's on tonight's schedule?", Zach asks curiously. Hunter catches a jellybean in his mouth & answers, "We mot matches amgainst The Nation.". Zach rolls his eyes & jokes, "& you're supposed to be the classy 1? Hunter Hearst Helmsely, the New England Blueblood talks with his mouth full of jellybeans! What's next? Are ya gonna bow to us with a 'I'm With Stupid" t-shirt on?", Shawn starts laughing, followed by Zach while Hunter throws his bag of candy at Zach jokingly. "Fine, since Zach wants to be serious, we'll get serious. Each of us gets 1 of the members of The Nation tonight. The Rock's already challenged me....", Zach interrupts, "But shouldn't I take on Rock? I mean, after our match at Night of Champions, well, things weren't settled.". Hunter shoots Zach a mean look, hating to be interrupted, especially because doing this was Zach's idea in the 1st place. He'd still rather be tossing jellybeans. "Like I was saying, The Rock challenged me. I've accepted. Then Shawn, you can take on MVP, & Zach, you'll have Henry.", HHH states authoritatively. Zach can't believe this, this has to be the dumbest thing ever. "What's wrong with you?! It's obvious who should face who! The biggest guys against each other, that's you & Henry! Then, even if I don't face The Rock, Shawn would still be a great pick to go against him, especially cuz it's never happened! Plus, both Rocky & MVP have scores against me! What the hell are you thinking?!", he exclaims in anger. Shawn gets up & walks away while Hunter glares at him. "Get this straight _Zach_. You're the new guy, you don't call any shots, especially in DX. Besides, I have faith that you'll kick Henry's stupid ass.", he states. Hunter's glare turns to a smile as he pats Zach on the back.

Up 1st is Zach Midas vs. Mark Henry. The other team members were banned from ringside, & that worries Zach. He hasn't faced too many guys with Henry's size & strength, which leaves him wondering how he can combat "The World's Strongest Man". Henry makes his entrance 1st, the crowd not reacting much at all. As he gets in the ring & tries to hype the crowd, some kind of liquid flies off him. Is it water? Perhaps sweat? Or maybe it's Tony Atlas' semen? Could be just his fat liquefying under the hot lights & oozing onto the audience. Who knows??! Midas makes his entrance, the usual driving rock music, gold lights & pyro has changed to DX music with green lights & the standard DX setup when he's in the ring doing crotch chops.

Henry attacks Midas from behind, driving him to his knees with a large club-like forearm to the back. He attacks again, the impact harder than ever on Zach's body. As Mark goes for a 3rd strike, Zach dodges & avoids the stumbling "Silverback". Zach dropkicks his opponent's knee & bounds off the ropes, striking Henry with a massive knee to the gut that sends "The World's Strongest Man" reeling, doubling over in pain. Zach sees his chance, he bounds off the ropes again & delivers The Midas Kick! (For those who don't remember, "The Goldenboy's" 2 finishers are The Gold Rush=Cross-hooked Fisherman Brainbuster, spinning optional; & The Midas Kick=Scissor Kick setup to a running Superkick. Ur welcome XD)

Zach goes for the pin, but Henry kicks out. The crowd can't believe it, the ringside staff can't believe it, Zach can't believe it, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! No one's ever kicked out of The Midas Kick! Zach pounds the mat in frustration, still shocked that his best move against him could not defeat the massive man. Midas gets on the top & does a moonsault onto Henry, who catches the DX member & hits The World's Strongest Slam! Henry goes for the pin, but Zach kicks out!

Henry can't believe it, but this makes him want to crush the smaller, younger man even more. He comes off the ropes & bounds into the air for a big splash, but Zach moves away, making Henry's body smack against the mat hard. While Zach's opponent is recovering, he locks in a rear naked choke, complete with leg scissors, & rolls through. Zach squeezes with all his strength in an effort to make Henry tap, eventually wrenching back & pulling Mark's head with his arms, increasing the pressure so much that "The World's Strongest Man" has no choice but to tap! Zach Midas wins by submission, & the crowd explodes into roars of approval!

The victor of the last match stumbles to the back, & smiles as he sees the shocked looks on the faces of HHH & HBK. "There ya go guys. Shawn, you're next.", Zach says quietly, still wincing in pain as he walks to the locker room to relax. "Didn't see that coming, didya Hunter?", Shawn asks cooly. Hunter chuckles softly & answers, "So he beat Henry, that just makes things easier for us. Still, I might need some help against The Rock.".

After Michaels' upset defeat to the hands of MVP, the 3 members of DX are in their locker room, while Hunter berates Shawn, "WHAT WAS THAT SHAWN?! HOW COULD YOU LOSE TO SUCH AN IDIOTIC WASTE OF SPACE AS HIM?!", Shawn replies, "He just caught me by surprise. It happens to the best of us.", Hunter growls, "Well it doesn't happen to me.". Zach stiffles a laugh & Hunter looks at him in anger & yells, "IS SOMETHING FUNNY ZACH?!". He stands up, & as Zach & Hunter are staring at each other, Midas answers calmly, "You've got something hangin' outta your nose.". HHH starts frantically trying to wipe it away while Shawn & Zach laugh loudly. After a moment things calm down & Zach states, "It has happened to you, remember Shelton Benjamin & how many times he surprised you?", Hunter scowls & says, "Whatever. Now tonight I'm sure somebody is gonna come down & help The Rock, so I need you guys to back me up.". Zach gets up & heads for the door, before he walks out he screams, "THAT'S BULLSHIT! EVERYONE'S BANNED DURING THOSE MATCHES, & SHAWN & I HAD TO GO IT ALONE! YA JUST WANT HELP CUZ YA WANNA KNOW YOU'VE GOT THE VICTORY ALREADY! WELL SCREW THAT! I'M NOT DOIN' IT!", Zach walks out, leaving the rest of DX behind.


	34. P3: Chapter 4

Chapter 4

2 weeks later & it's time for another Raw. This week it starts with John Cena & Lita in the ring, John with a mic in hand. "There's a group of people we need to talk to, so DX, get your degenerate asses out here now!", Cena demands forcefully. The DX music starts playing, & Shawn Michaels & HHH come out, but no Zach. "Where is he?!" John asks loudly. Shawn & Hunter get in the ring after grabbing mics & HHH answers, "You mean Zach? He disappeared 2 weeks ago.", Shawn adds, "Yeah, we looked for him & everything!". John says, "Yeah, right. He probably just realized that you were out to screw him, so he left. I'm sure he's just back there somewhere chillin'. Zach come on out here man!". They all look to the stage, but nobody comes out, no music is played, nothing. Hunter states, "It's like I said Cena....", Lita interrupts, "Nobody wants to hear anything from you Gonzo! Shove it! Zach, please. I know you're back there, just come on out, let's talk." Nothing, until the lights go out in the arena & the only thing left is the Titantron.

No music is played, no videos are shown, but Zach is shown laying on the floor, blood flowing out of his mouth, nose & eyes. He's motionless, but suddenly something starts showing on the screen. It's a skull, no, it's a mask. It's black, blue & purple, with a skull face. "**YOU FOOLS! THE GOLDENBOY IS DEAD!**", the mysterious figure hisses harshly. He crawls over to Zach's lifeless body, & starts caressing him softly, small jovial chuckles hissing out of him wickedly. "The Goldenboy is dead....The Goldenboy is dead....", he says in hoarse, sing-songy voice. The masked person looks into the camera & states, "Say your goodbyes now....", before laughing monstrously. The screen goes to black & the lights come back on, the 4 of them already making their way to the back.

Michaels, Helmsley & the 2 Cenas run through the arena, joined by countless others, trying to find Zach's bloody body. At the end of Raw & after a constantly shifting search party goes through the entire arena, Zach could not be found. Everyone gathered in the back & John inquires, "DID WE SEARCH EVERYWHERE?!", they all nod, some say yes or yeah, even a few tell Cena to shut the fuck up. Amy asks, "What about the rafters?", Morrison says he searched them. Shane McMahon walks into the middle of the crowd & says, "Then I guess we have to accept that whoever that masked freak was, he took Zach Midas as well.". The crowd starts to disperse, a mob of hanged heads & sad faces, but only 2 people are crying.


	35. P3: Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"**I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT IT TAKES! I WANT THAT MASKED FREAK IN A MATCH TONIGHT!**", John Cena screams. Chavo Guerrero covers his aunt's ears & as Cena finishes exclaims, "You don't have to yell! We're right here!". John punches Chavo out & stands in front of Vickie, staring down at her menacingly. "Now I want him in a match, tonight.", John growls. Vickie looks up at him in terror & says, "I....I can't. Trrip...Triple H already has 1.". John grabs a picture of Vickie & Big Show together & throws it before yelling, "**I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS SHIT!**", John leaves the office of General Manager Vickie Guerrero, determined to get his hands on the person who hurt his best friend.

A few minutes later, John is at the door to the DX locker room. He bangs on the door hard, & after a moment Shawn answers, "Hi John. What can I do for ya?". John pushes past him & walks up to Hunter, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I SHOULD HAVE A MATCH AGAINST HIM, NOT YOU!", HHH turns around, towel covering his nether-regions & says, "You know, I always thought you & Zach were a little too close. Now that you're barging in here trying to see me naked, I know it's true.", John pushes him against the wall, forearm presses against the back of Hunter's head & responds furiously, "This is no time for jokes! My best friend is missing & you're putting yourself in a match with the only fucker who'll know where he is! So why?!". Shawn pulls John away from Hunter, allowing his friend to collect himself. "The Game", puts on some clothes then answers, "You might not believe this, but we like Zach. He's a good guy, & I admit I got a little short with him, I even underestimated him, but he's a great guy. I want him back too Cena, so I put myself in a match with him. I'll get him back. Him being ok should matter most anyway, not who brings him back.". John sighs & says, "Ok, I suppose your right, but I'm still not letting it go that you selfishly gave yourself the match.". John Cena walks out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

John & Amy are in the back, when suddenly the masked man appears on screen, Todd Grisham besides him. Both John & Amy watch it in anger, as he's interviewed.  
"So, who exactly are you?", Grisham asks. The mask wearing individual chuckles hoarsely before answering in a low hiss, "Morpheusss, & I'm your worssse nightmare." Todd continues, "Last week you attacked 'The Goldenboy' Zach Midas, why?", Morpheus laughs louder, his coldness sending chills down the spine of those watching, "Isssn't that obvioussss? He'ssss the only 1 who could ssstop me! Sssso tonight Triple H, you can try all you like....", out of nowhere Morpheus grabs Todd, hits him in throat & hits a huge jumping knee before giving him a DDT, he looks back into the camera & in a sing-songy voice proclaims, "but you won't win.". He laughs evilly as the camera cuts off.  
John & Amy sit there in fear, not even realizing that they're holding each other tighter than ever before.

At the end of the night, DX comes out & HHH announces, "Morpheus! I'm glad you let us all know your name, but I've got some news for you! Tonight's match is now a 2 on 1 Handicap match, Degeneration X versus Morpheus!". HBK & HHH take off their DX shirts & prepare for their opponent. The arena goes dark, & some speed metal is played. They all wonder where Morpheus is, until they hear a SMACK in the ring. The lights come back on & "The Cerebral Assassin" is down & out, Morpheus standing above him. The bell rings & the match begins.

Michaels goes for a punch, but Morpheus blocks it, firing back with slaps. He rears back & hits a massive palm strike to HBK's chest, sending the veteran reeling as he collides with the turnbuckle. Morpheus pulls him off of the turnbuckle & bends him down, locking his head for a reverse DDT. He extends his arms though, bringing them up & hooking them. Morpheus wrenches their bodies before spinning out, driving Michaels' head & face to the mat. He rolls back over & hooks Shawn's legs, getting the pin & winning. He grabs Hunter, & does the same move to him, leaving both members of DX unconscious on the mat, bleeding out of their faces. Morpheus hops out of the ring & slithers over to Jerry "The King" Lawler. He grabs Lawler & says, "I know how you people like to have namesssss for movessss. You can call that 'The Nightmare Ssssshuriken.", he throws "King" back into his chair, the lights go out & he disappears.


	36. P3: Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Ok, Vickie. No one's facing Morpheus tonight, so it's my turn. I mean, after what happened last week who'd want to?!", John Cena exclaims in the General Manager's office. Vickie looks up from her desk & says, "Look Cena, last week you came in here, yelling for a match. I put Morpheus in a 3 on 1 Handicapped match against The Nation of Domination. Besides, tonight you're in the Title Tournament against my husband, The Big Show. Good luck.". John groans & walks out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Meanwhile Amy is in her husband's locker room, searching through her MP3 player. She finds the song she's looking for:

_The sun rises up into the sky  
Drives away the night  
__Whose shadows creep into your soul_

_To save you is my goal  
The evil I shall fight  
Can't run, can't hide for I am here_

_To drive away the night  
To bring to you the light  
Stay by my side, know that I am here._

As Amy listens, tears run softly down her face.

_Darkness, fear & pain  
Won't even know my name  
They'll lose their life  
In blinding light!_

_I'm here.......I'm here.......I'm here.......**I'M HERE!!**  
I'm here, to take you by the hand  
By your side I'll stand_

_No need to run, no need to hide  
Just stay with me, you'll be just fine.  
Just know that I am here._

As John enters the room, & hearing that music makes his heart stop. He can't believe it, he stops the song & looks at Amy, breathing heavily. "Are you ok John?", Amy asks softly. He stares at her for a second, almost in disbelief before saying, "He isn't here Amy. Zach isn't here & you play that song, you play it like it's just ok to play his damn entrance music whenever you fucking want.". John walks out of the room, holding back tears, Amy chasing after him.

"John, please stop.", Amy calls out to him. John ignores her & keeps walking. "IT ISN'T EASY FOR ME EITHER JOHN! HE'S MY FRIEND TOO!", Amy yells to her husband. He turns back, both of them with tears in their eyes & as John steps forward, a rope comes down from the ceiling & wraps around John's neck before he gets pulled up. Amy screams in fear as she sees John get hoisted upwards towards Morpheus! "Hello Cccccena. I've heard you've wanted a fight.", the masked madman hisses as he pushes John back & forth. Cena's face starts to turn red as Morpheus continues, "Well, that'sss nicccccce & all, but I don't want you, not yet. In time though dear Cccccena, in time.". Morpheus drops the rope holding John up & lets him fall, crumpling to the ground in agony.

John gets taken to the trainer, where he gets examined. "You shouldn't wrestle tonight John. With that fall you sustained, you're lucky nothing got broken.", the trainer states. John gets up & groans, he walks slowly out the door & says, "I'll be fine.". The trainer waves him out & responds, "Fine, don't listen to me. You never do anyway.". Amy sees John leaving the room, walking gingerly as he heads toward his locker room. "Are you ok baby?", Amy asks, worried about John. They get to his locker room & he answers, "I'll be fine, I just need to relax for a bit.". Amy & John sit on the couch & she says, "I'm sorry John. I didn't mean to upset you....", John puts an arm around her & kisses his wife. She returns the kiss, deepening it & moving onto John's lap. "So you need to relax, huh Johnny? I'll help you relax handsome.". Amy locks the door, not wanting their time alone to be disturbed. (Sorry, no gratuitous sex scenes in this chapter! =P)

Eventually, it gets to John's match against The Big Slow, I mean Show. John's still in pain as he makes his way to the ring, the crowd cheering him on. (Sorry, but not even I can make a Big Show vs. Cena match exciting enough to read. Not even sure if I'd want to, so why did I pick him? Lol, also why does WWE insist on that storyline?) In the end, John locks in the STFU & wins by submission.

Later in the night, John & Amy are sitting in the back, knowing it's almost time for the main event of the evening. The Nation of Domination versus "The Living Nightmare" Morpheus. "So what are you going to do Johnny?", Amy inquires. "I'm not sure, but I'm sure of 1 thing. I never thought I'd ever cheer for The Nation.", John answers. The 2 of them watch the match on TV.

The Nation comes out, 3 men strong, led by The Rock. Henry grabs a mic while Rocky & MVP taunt the crowd. Mark hands the microphone to Rock, who exclaims, "FINALLY! THE ROCK HAS COME BACK....to Detroit!", some of the fans chanting with him. The Rock looks at the crowd & orders, "Don't chant The Rock's catchphrases! You aren't good enough to copy The Rock!", the crowd boos & Rocky continues, "Onto tonight, this match, 3 on 1, The Nation of Domination against, well a masked freak. Like we don't got enough freaks running around here already?! We've got a leprechaun livin' underneath the ring, we've got Goldust & his cross-dressing, wig-wearing, freaky ass. We've got a half retard hillbilly who gets a stiffy when he hears a bell, & that's not even mentioning that we've got a pair of hairy Colons running around with belts! So tonight, we're gonna start Layin The Smack Down on some freaky ass, & tonight it's Morpheus!"

The arena goes dark & speed metal is played. A loud SMACK is heard & as the lights come on, Mark Henry is out cold. MVP & Rock back up as they see Morpheus staring them down. They start arguing about who's 1st to go after him. After a minute Morpheus gets impatient & rushes over, kicking both of them hard. MVP tumbles out of the ring, & Morpheus hits The Rock with a deep arm drag. He picks him up & locks a leg from behind, grabbing Rock's near arm & spinning into a back side slam (basically Angle's Olympic Slam) before running & bounding off the ropes, sliding & driving his knee across Rocky's face. Morpheus' hands claw at his head, growling viciously before picking a dazed Rock up & setting up for his finisher. He hits The Nightmare Shuriken & pins "The Great One", dominating The Nation of Domination.

John's music plays & both Cenas come running down the ramp, chairs in hand. The lights go out & Morpheus disappears. A groggy MVP gets in the ring & attempts to show appreciation to his old friend, but Amy swings her chair hard, smacking Montel Porter right in the face. She shrugs & as the crowd cheers John grabs a mic. "MORPHEUS, DON'T BE A BITCH! GET OUT HERE & FACE ME!", he demands. Nothing happens. John stands on a turnbuckle, faces the stage & screams, "FIGHT ME YOU BASTARD! **GET YOUR SICK ASS OUT HERE NOW!**". The arena goes dark, & Morpheus appears on the screen. "You couldn't acccccept my ansssswer, could you Ccccccena? By nexxxxt week, you'll sssssee that you can't ssssstop a nightmare.", Morpheus hisses viciously, laughing manically as Raw goes off the air.


	37. P3: Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"OH MY GOD!" Amy exclaims in excitement. She runs up to her best friend, Trish Stratus, & gives her a giant hug. "What are you doing here, & why are you wearing that?!", she asks the Canadian as Amy sees her in a business suit, complete with briefcase. Trish smiles awkwardly & says, "I'm surprised you didn't slap me after leaving you at that restaurant.", Amy grins & replies, "I'm just happy to see you Trish....", her grin fades as she continues, "After what happened, well, I'm just really glad to see you.". They hug again & John walks up, "Hey Trish, what's goin' on?", he inquires curiously. A faint smile comes across Trish's face & she answers, "Well....I've been watching Raw like I do, & I saw what's been going on. Not just with Zach, but that really does matter to me, don't get me wrong. It's just that this whole show is goofed up! There needs to be changes, & they're going to happen.". Amy looks at her, feeling puzzled & asks, "Well, that's good, but why are you here telling us? Shouldn't you be talking to Vickie, or 1 of the McMahons?". Trish's smile grows wider & she states, "You guys, I'm Vickie Guerrero's replacement. Tonight's my 1st night as the General Manager of Raw!". The 2 girls hug more, jumping up & down in excitement, girlish squeals erupting out them. John taps their shoulders & questions, "Trish, if you're the new GM....", Trish smiles, puts her hand on his shoulder & says, "I've got a lot of announcements to make when Raw starts John. I'm already way ahead of you. Also, Amy make sure to have your titles ready.". Trish hugs them both before walking to her new office.

As Raw starts, "Time to Rock & Roll" starts playing, the crowd explodes into thunderous cheers as Trish makes a surprise return to the WWE after being away for a couple of years. She walks to the ring, mic in 1 hand, clipboard in the other, smiling widely. When she gets into the ring the music stops, the crowd dies down & Stratus speaks, "Ladies & Gentleman, for far too long Raw, no, the WWE has had to deal with Vickie Guerrero & her bias views, opinions & decisions. That has changed, because as of tonight I am your new General Manager & Stratusfaction will be guaranteed!".  
The fans cheer & after a moment Trish has to calm them down before continuing, "Now then, I would like all of the women in the back to please come out.", 1 by 1, all of the WWE Divas come to the ring, regardless of what show they're on. The ring is filled with with women & Trish announces, "1st, as you can all tell, there are too many people in this ring. As of now, the Women's Division is strictly dedicated to Raw, & the following people are fired: Michelle McCool, Candice Michelle, Layla, Alicia Fox & Rosa Mendes. You're all embarrassments to not only this Division, but to women everywhere.". The crowd laughs loudly as what is referred to as "The Dead Weight Divas" are escorted out of the arena.  
"Next, Lita, please come forward.", Trish calls her best friend up & promptly removes the Divas Title from her shoulder. "This, is garbage, it's ugly garbage. More than that, it's now officially useless garbage.", Trish states, dropping it to the mat behind her & kicking it out of the ring. "Thank you all for coming. You're free to leave.".

After making several more announcements (none of which pertain to this story, plus I can't think up anything funnier than the Divas part. Which I should thank a very important person for. I admit it, it wasn't totally my idea. She knows who she is, & thank you very much =D), Trish calls out John Cena. Music plays, fans cheer, John goes to the ring. "Now then, we all know what's been going on with you recently. In fact, it's something near & dear to my heart as well. So tonight's main event will be John Cena versus Morpheus in a Falls Count Anywhere Match!".

At the end of the night, it's main event time & John Cena is standing at the curtain. "Johnny, let me go out there with you. There's no disqualifications, & I want a piece of that fucker too.", Amy states bitterly. John hugs her tight & looks down at her, "Amy, you know I don't normally admit this but I'm scared. That guy is sick, & there's pretty much nothing to stop him. You know normally I wouldn't do this, but I will not let you. Do not go out there, please.", John begs as he clutches Amy tighter. As "My Time Is Now" starts playing, John looks at Amy & says, "I love you.", before putting on a brave face & heading out to the ring. "_I love you too Johnny. You're a good man._", Amy thinks to herself as she watches his entrance.

The arena goes dark, Amy never knew before then that the entire arena actually shuts off. It's kind of annoying. Speed metal plays, but this time when the lights come back on, Morpheus is standing on the announcer's table, focused on John. The 2 stare each other down, Cena reaches in his pockets & pulls out brass knuckles, smiling intently as thoughts of punishing the mask-wearer run through his mind. Morpheus rushes the ring, bounding into it & as the bell rings, Cena goes for a punch, & misses his only chance. Morpheus whips around John's arm & brings it back, locking him in a Full Nelson. As John tries to escape, Morpheus jumps, both of them falling back & locks his legs around John's shoulders, pushing on the back of his head with both hands & his legs. John struggles to break free, but it gets dark. The more he struggles, the darker it gets. John never even had a chance to tap out.

As John lays in the trainer's office, passed out & barely breathing, the new General Manager of Raw goes looking for the person who did this. After half a hour, & several worried texts from Amy, she finds Morpheus, & she's stunned. "It's......it's.....it's....", she unknowingly says aloud in a state of disbelief, seeing the true identity of Morpheus. He makes sure that she won't say a word though.


	38. P3: Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"John, you aren't supposed to be up! You need to rest!", Amy says as she tries to pull her husband back to bed for what seems like the 69 millionth time. It's been a week since John was injured at the hands of Morpheus, & only a couple of days since he left the hospital. "I'll be fine Amy, besides, I need to take a dump.", John states annoyed. He walks to the bathroom & closes the door. Amy grabs her phone & checks it again, totalling up to 27 times that day that she's checked for something from Trish, without a single response.

As John walks out of the bathroom, Amy rushes over & tries to help him back to the bed. "Dammit Amy, I'm not a child. I can walk.", John groans as he walks slowly back to the bed. Amy does her best to help her husband & as he sits on the bed she states, "Yeah John, you can walk, barely. You need to rest, & soon we'll be back home. The doctor said you need to rest, so damnit John, you're gonna do it whether you like it or not.". John smiles & says, "Ooooh, I like it when you get forceful with me babe. You wanna give me a spankin'?". Amy rolls her eyes & fires back, "No, & even if I could why would I think of touching your dirty ass?". John reaches out & taps Amy's butt playfully with an answer, "Cuz you love me.", he smiles widely, & as Amy kisses him, he kisses back. She smiles down at him & says, "I love you Johnny, but I don't love you that much.", she cracks up in the middle of the sentence & both of them laugh.

A moment later Amy's alarm goes off, signaling her time to leave for Raw. "I'm sorry John, but it's time to go. Here's the remote, & if you get hungry order room service! Don't you try to get out of that bed unless you need to use the toilet! Bye baby, I love you!", Amy says as she gets her stuff & leaves to go the arena.

As Amy walks in, she starts looking for Trish, but nobody has seen her. She goes to GM's office & knocks on the door, the lights are off but she would think Trish would be there by now. Amy spends the next few hours searching for her best friend, with no positive result. As Raw starts, Trish is in the ring, with a far off look on her face. She puts the microphone to her mouth & says monotonously, "Since John Cena has been injured, he must be replaced. He will be replaced by Morpheus, who tonight will face Festus in a Tournament Match. Also, the scheduled Divas match has been changed. Tonight there will be a 5 on 1 Handicap Match, as Jillian, Katie Lea, Maryse, Natayla & Beth Phoenix will take on the Women's Champion Lita. The winner will receive a title match in the future. There will be more announcements throughout the night, so pay attention to them as well.".

As Trish walks through the back, Amy confronts her, hurt & angry she inquires, "What in the world's gotten into you Trish?! Last week it was all about being fair, now you're putting me in a Handicap Match against 5 other women?! Giving John's spot to the bastard that took him out?!", Trish pushes her out of the way & answers in the same emotionless tone, "Life is not fair, so what is the point in trying?". Amy grabs Trish & looks at her, even now, even when they're that close Trish has a far off gaze. Trish unlocks Amy's grip on her & walks away. As Amy watches what used to be her best friend, she never knew anything could make a person so cold.

Amy comes back into the hotel room that night, crying. John gets out of bed & goes to Amy, holding her gently. For the 1st time in a week, Amy didn't badger John. After the emotional beating she took from Trish & the physical beating she endured in the Handicap Match, she needed to be held. As she cries, she tries to find the words but all she can say is, "IT WAS JILLIAN!". Even though it made very little sense, it didn't matter. John knew his wife needed him, & he loved her enough to do whatever it takes, even if it's just holding her.


	39. P3: Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A few weeks later, John & Amy are at home, & they can't believe it. Morpheus just won the WWE Title. More than though, Trish helped him.

The main event of The Bash (Yes, I know the PPVs r out of order.) was the finals of the WWE Championship Tournament, which was Morpheus versus Kofi Kingston. Kingston had "The Living Nightmare" reeling, setting up for Trouble in Paradise, when Trish interferes & attacks Kofi. She restarts the match, this time adding a No DQ stipulation, but Morpheus doesn't need it. He lands a huge knee on the chin of "The Jamaican Superstar" before delivering The Nightmare Shuriken.

As John & Amy watch Morpheus & Trish "celebrate", by which I mean viciously attack Kofi Kingston, they can't understand how someone so close, someone who knows Zach so well can betray him so easily.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!", John declares as the show goes off-air. Amy holds his hand, squeezing it softly as she states, "Johnny, I don't like it either but you need to calm down. You can't be getting all fired up like this. You still need rest after what happened.". John takes a few deep breaths & says, "I know Amy, & I'm sorry but this is total bullshit. He shouldn't even be in WWE, much less holding the title. Then with what Trish did...", Amy squeezes John's hand harder as she interrupts, "It's hard for me too John. The best thing we can do though is get through this, get better & get ready to beat his brains out.". John looks at her, wondering what she could possibly mean. Amy lets go of John & grabs his laptop. As she looks through his favorites, she scoffs & turns to John, "How many porn sites do you need John Cena?! You'd think having me would be enough!", she asks, slightly angry & hurt. John stammers, trying to explain but Amy says, "You're lucky you're hurt & that Zach's missing or this would go on longer.". She finds the link to the WWE website & clicks on it. "Why are you going there Amy?", John inquires. Amy's silent for a moment before pulling up a list of Morpheus' matches. "You need to watch every one of his matches, find a weak point, something you can use to beat him. You can do it baby, I know it.".

The next night, Raw starts with Morpheus & Trish in the ring, the crowd's boos drowning them out as Morpheus speaks, "SSSSSILENCE! You all thought I was jusssst a monssster, but now I'm a champion!", the crowd's boos grow louder as he steps closer to Trish & continues, "It'ssss all thankssss to you, sssslave.", Morpheus turns back to the audience & announces, "I am not like thosssse lossssers. I will defend my title every week, if anyone daresssss to challenge me!". He laughs madly & grabs Trish by her light brown hair, dragging her out of the ring & up the ramp. She doesn't fight him, if anything she seems to enjoy it.

Later, the champion & the General Manager are in the ring again. "Now, who wantsssss a title ssshot?", Morpheus asks, looking towards the stage. I Walk Alone by Saliva starts playing, & for the 1st time in awhile the crowd actually cheers for Batista. After all, if anyone could beat Morpheus, it'd be someone with 3 inches & 100 lbs on him, right? "YOU WANNA FIGHT FREAK?! YOU GOT ONE!", Batista cries as he gets in the ring & begins hitting shot after shot on "The Living Nightmare". The bell sounds, & Morpheus is against the ropes, laughing.

Batista looks at him puzzled, wondering if he actually enjoyed that. Morpheus rushes him, delivering slap after vicious slap before he feigns a palm thrust, only to hit his opponent with a kick to the knee. "The Animal" falls & Morpheus kicks his chest, rebounding with another kick to the head of Batista. Morpheus goes off the ropes & as he attempts a sliding knee strike, Batista rolls out of the ring. He gets back in the ring & takes the offense to Morpheus again, hitting blow after blow, but Morpheus still laughs. This angers Batista, who goes for a hard clothesline & misses. The masked wrestler hits a neckbreaker & as Batista is down, locks in his double full nelson which he calls The Endless Void. His arms & legs wrench at the neck & shoulders of "The Animal", who passes out, blood streaming out of his mouth.  
Raw ends that night with security & other staff trying to pull Morpheus off of his victim, his prey, "The Animal" Batista.


	40. P3: Chapter 10

Chapter 10

2 weeks later, & it's Monday night once again. Time for another Raw, & after last week's title bout with Randy Orton going over time by 20 minutes & resulting in the loss of another top star, no one is too happy in the back. In fact, there's a small mob forming outside of General Manager Trish Stratus' office. All of which at the moment are hearing her passionate screams & cries. At this moment, plenty of Superstars wish to break down the door, especially if it means seeing the GM's hot, naked body. What stops them however is the thought of who she's with, Morpheus. If he can take out The Nation on his own, put DX, Cena, Batista & Orton on the shelf, who knows what he's capable of? After a couple of moments, Trish walks out, several bruises on her lower neck & arms. She glares at them & as the crowd sees the marks on her, they leave, feeling a mix of horror & confusion at what she's going through.

Morpheus appears in the ring later that night, Trish by his side, & makes his demand of a challenge. "Who wantssss a title ssssshot?", he hisses as he stares at the stage, but nobody comes out. He chuckles mirthlessly & asks, "Issss everyone afraid of me now? Issss it sssssso much sssssso that even a chance at this trinket doessssn't matter?!". He waits another moment, but nobody wants to take on "The Living Nightmare", even if it is a title match. He turns on Trish & grabs her, screaming, "I WANT PAIN! I WANT BLOOD! GIVE IT TO ME NOW SSSSSLAVE!", & as he strikes Trish, the song Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year plays, & Christian charges down the ramp & into the ring to defend his former flame.

As the music plays, Christian beats down Morpheus, getting the best of him so far. He stomps on the masked man after several devastating punches, & after he believes "The Living Nightmare" is down, "Captain Charisma" checks on the fallen Canadian. The music cuts off & Morpheus springs up, catching Christian off guard with a German Suplex. He pushes Trish out of the ring & the bell rings. Christian versus Morpheus for the WWE Title has begun.

Morpheus goes for The Endless Void, but Christian counters, escaping his grasp. The Peeps begin cheering, roaring even, at the sight of their hero doing something people were beginning to think was impossible: giving Morpheus a real fight. Momentum flies back & forth as each of them try to keep pressure on the other. Chain wrestling, Catch wrestling, Lucha, plain brawling, whatever it takes. Morpheus throws Christian into the turnbuckle & comes charging at full speed for a devastating double knee shot, but "The Pontiff of Peeps" lands a huge kick to the jaw of the champion before hitting a Tornado DDT! He's down & Christian goes for the pin.....but only gets a 2 count.

Frustration sets in on Christian, he pounds the mat & goes up to the top rope, attempting a splash (No, I don't like that they have him doing a headbutt. Screw that.) & missing. Morpheus sees his chance & sets up for The Nightmare Shuriken, but Christian reverses into a Reverse DDT! He signals for the end, & picks Morpheus up, sets up for The KillSwitch (Yes, I like that name, even though there's been 7 other moves w/ the same name.), determined to hurt him so he'll know he can win. Morpheus reverses into The Endless Void, & locks it in! The crowd is begging "Captain Charisma" to break the hold, slip out, something, ANYTHING, just as long as he stays in the match. The crowd, the fans at home, the people in the back, & John & Amy Cena all watch in disappointment as Christian fails to defeat Morpheus, like all the others.

"I want to go see him.", John says out of nowhere during the main event. Amy looks at John & utters a small "Huh?", he turns slowly, still in pain & repeats, "I want to go see him. Jay, I want to go see him.". Now John Cena & Jason Reso have never been friends, Amy knows this. Most people who know anything about the backstage antics or real lives of wrestlers knows this factoid. Yet, as John & Amy stare at each other, they both understand. They need to go see him.

2 days later they're sitting in the waiting room, ironically, waiting to be allowed in. A nurse waves them in, & as they enter the 2 of them see a sight all too familiar. Christian's arms & neck are wrapped, bandaged & stabilized, just like John's were after feeling the pain of The Endless Void. They sit down in front of Jay, who groans, "I'm surprised to see you here, especially you Cena.". Amy states, "We're both Cenas, so it's kind of hard to tell who you're talking about Jason.", he rolls his eyes & responds, "Ok, I'm really surprised John showed up then. So what's goin' on?".  
John just stares at Jay speechlessly, Amy isn't sure why, seeing as how he said he wanted to ask the questions. "Why did you come out to help Trish? After what you did, I thought it would've put a smile on your sick face.", she asks. Jay tries to move, to comfort himself even a bit & groans, earning nothing but more pain as he responds, "Ugh, I gotta admit, that freak certainly can fight. That submission really fucked me up. Don't worry Amy, I'm going to answer. I know I did something really stupid. I distracted her during the most important match of her career, more importantly I ended her career, & for what? Things weren't going my way, she tried to help & be professional even after I cheated on her, & I made things worse.", Amy scoffs & says, "I don't need the history lesson Jay, why'd you do it?", he sighs & answers, "I did it because I love her Amy! I know I'll never be able to make up or make right what I did, but that doesn't change that I love her. Whether or not she & I end up together doesn't matter, & in fact I'm certain that won't happen! She deserves better than that piece of shit, & when he put her hands on her like that, I couldn't stand by. ".  
John speaks up after a period of silence, "How'd you do it?", he asks. Amy & Jay look to John & stare for a moment, the eyes of the Canadian & the Bostonian locked & Jay inquires, "What do you mean, _John_?". John groans lightly as he stands up & replies, "How did you, of all people, take the fight to Morpheus like that? You see Batista, Orton, Hunter, Shawn, the whole fucking Nation of Domination & me, all got beaten down by him. Yet, you all alone did more damage than any of us, than all of us put together. How?!". Jay chuckles softly & responds, "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it. I just have to be smarter next time.". John knocks the chair over in anger & he starts groaning in pain. Amy fixes the chair & gets John to sit down & hopefully settle down as she states, "Jay, look at John. He had that move put on him over a month & a half ago now, almost 2, & look at him. He's still struggling, still in pain. So unless you can think of someone in WWE now who stands a chance of beating that bastard, tell us how you got close.".  
Jay looks at them & sighs before saying, "It isn't about hate, about suffering or pain. You see the people who got close, Kingston & I, we weren't thinking about that. Batista, Orton, all the others including you were. You wanted to hurt him, make him pay for what he did, beat him down so you know there's no way he could get up. It's something even I fell into. It's easy to love someone who's nice, who is good. It isn't so easy to love, or even care, when a person isn't. That's all I'll say, now let me sleep in peace. Thanks for the visit.".

As John & Amy walk out, they wonder if he's been given too many meds, or if he really does know what he's saying. Either way, it won't be easy.


	41. P3: Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Another week, another Raw, & another challenge by Morpheus, or so you'd think. 3 weeks earlier Christian was taken out, & since then "The Living Nightmare" hasn't bothered with meaningless matches or useless challenges. He's done what he wants, when he wants, to whom he chooses. If things were chaotic before, this is sheer anarchy. Good or bad, right or wrong, male or female, nothing mattered as long as there was pain.

A match between Mickie James & Kelly Kelly just ended, James being the victor. The arena goes dark & loud screams are heard, & as the lights come back on Morpheus has Mickie locked in The Endless Void. As the crowd chants "FUCKING SICKO", he cinches the hold tighter, Mickie's cries drowning in her own blood as it flows freely from her face. Suddenly, "My Time is Now" starts playing, the crowd explodes in anticipation as John & Amy Cena run down the ramp & into the ring! John starts hitting shot after shot on Morpheus, taking him down with a clothesline. After Amy gets Mickie & Kelly out of the ring, she gets on the turnbuckle & hits Morpheus with a Missile Dropkick before John goes for the FU. The masked man reverses & attempts to lock on The Endless Void, but he reverses it, sending him into the turnbuckle! He's finally getting beat, & the crowd loves it.

Before more offense can be administered, Morpheus flips over the ropes & out of the ring. He grabs a mic & asks, "So you finally got the beating you wanted, right John?", but as he speaks, they notice his voice isn't growling or hoarse, he isn't hissing. It's different, but familiar somehow. "I knew Christian had figured me out, but I bet he told you. After all, John Cena could never figure something like that out on his own.", he says, the crowd boos but the dark figure continues despite the reaction, "I bet even now, you're wondering who I am. So rather than make you guess, here. I'll show you.". As he takes off his mask, showing the world who he truly is, the crowd gasps in shock. John & Amy are speechless, wanting to ask so many things, but nothing comes out.

The scowl on his face, the dark blue eyes, the darkened twinge in his blonde hair. He looks different, but through it all they can see the face of Zach Midas. "Why Zach, why?", Amy asks quietly. He glares at them intensely & asks, "WHY?! YOU 2 ARE SUPPOSED TO KNOW ME BETTER THAN ANYONE & YOU ASK WHY?!", he throws a chair at them & they duck, the flying object clattering on the stage behind them before Zach continues, "My entire life, I've had to suffer. I was tortured & treated as a slave! I was robbed of a damn childhood! OF A LIFE! & YOU PEOPLE ARE SUPPOSED TO GIVE A DAMN, BUT I'M ALWAYS PUT LAST! John, you came back & interrupted what was supposed to be a crowning achievement in my career! That night was supposed to be about me winning the WWE Championship, BUT YOU HAD TO MAKE IT ALL ABOUT YOU! YOU HAD TO BE THE CENTER OF ATTENTION!", John looks at Zach, never realizing that he'd feel like this.  
"& Amy, you had to get involved in my most personal details. You got involved in my dreams, my nightmares. You butted in & when I let that go you told me we didn't have to go it alone. YOU TOLD ME WE'D BE THERE FOR EACH OTHER & WHAT DID YOU DO?! YOU LEFT WITHOUT SO MUCH AS A WORD! NOT EVEN A LETTER! I worried about you, called you, texted you, left message after message, hoping things were alright, that you were ok. IT MEANT NOTHING! THEN HE COMES BACK & YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND LIKE I'M WORTHLESS! YOU JUST ABANDON EVERYTHING WE HAD & FELT & PUSHED ME AWAY!". Amy's eyes grow wide, not in disbelief but in disappointment.

"So I hope you're happy guys. You want to call me a freak, a sicko, a monster? That's fine, but remember, this is a monster that you helped create.", Zach drops the mic, the arena goes dark & the lights come back on, their former best friend gone. John & Amy stare widely, almost in a trance-like state at where Zach was, never realizing until now that they hurt him so bad.

The show ends, John & Amy see Trish walking out of the arena & chase after her. They manage to get in front of her & Amy says, "Trish, we need to talk.". Trish glares at her & responds, "I have nothing to say to you people.". John grabs Trish & she knees him in the balls, shouting, "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME ASSHOLE!". As Trish starts to walk off Amy grabs her arm & the GM looks at her former friend, "That goes for you too Amy. Let me go.", she commands darkly. Amy Cena grips her arm harder & defiantly says, "No, you've sided with Zach this entire time. You knew it was him & we want answers, we deserve them. So either be a friend & talk, or throw it away without even trying.". Trish slaps Amy hard & kicks her to the ground, "To think, all the times _I_ tried to help you. All the times _I_ was there, & you never appreciated it. Zach was right, you both **suck** as friends, more than that you suck as people. I know what people are saying, 'He brainwashed her', 'She's that freak's slave'. It's so far from the truth it's laughable! I admit, I was shocked & hurt when I found out. After what Zach said, it made me think & he's right. I know I've fucked up, I know I haven't been the best friend I should've been at times, but Zach?! HE'S FUCKING GIVEN YOU PEOPLE EVERYTHING! HE'S RISKED HIS LIFE FOR YOU, HE TOOK HEARTBREAK FOR YOU, HE SUFFERED MORE THAN HE EVER DESERVED! It isn't enough for you though, you just keep taking. He was a sweet, caring man & you killed that part of him. So you can bitch, piss & moan, make excuses, we don't care. **I'm** getting back the amazing man he was, **I'm** bringing back 'The Goldenboy'. You'll be lucky if he even smiles at you fuckers again, so just back off because all getting involved will do is get you hurt again.". Trish walks off, leaving the Cenas on the ground as their hearts sink. They lost their 2 best friends, & it was all their fault.


	42. P3: Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Trish & Zach are in the GM's office the following Monday. She's working on the card & other managerial duties, while Zach meditates. She puts down her pen & walks over to Zach so she can kiss him softly. His eyes shoot open as she does, & as their eyes lock Trish asks, "Can I have a kiss Zach?", he looks at her for a moment before answering, "No Trish, you can't.". She frowns, feeling hurt & inquires, "Why can't I honey?", Zach scowls at her & stands up before saying, "1st, I'm not your honey or baby or anything else, so stop that now. 2nd, I'm not going to kiss you cuz I don't feel like it.". He sits down on the couch, & Trish walks back to her desk, dejected. "So, who do you want to face tonight?", she asks quietly. He plainly says, "Matt Sydal", before going back to meditating. Trish looks at Zach, feeling confused & inquires, "Why him? He's on ECW.", Zach groans annoyingly & replies, "He's the 1 that broke my winning streak, plus he's here tonight so let's stop with the questions & just make it happen.". As Zach settles back into his meditation, Trish stares at him sadly, thinking to herself, "_I know there's still that amazing guy inside you Zach. I'll do my best to prove you can be him & still be loved like you deserve._".

Meanwhile, John & Amy are in their locker room. The past week has been tough, & they haven't even began to figure out how to make things right. "John, we need to check the card for tonight. We're both supposed to have matches.", Amy says softly. He stands up & responds, "Fine, but they better be tough, for their own sake.". They walk out together & see Trish posting the final event list for tonight's show. "Hey Trish.", Amy says cheerfully, but Trish just shoots her a hateful glare & walks away. The Cenas look at it, & see that Amy's part of a Tag Match, teaming with The Bellas against Maryse, Jillian & Natayla. "Ugh, well it could be worse. It could be another Handicap Match. At least those 2 can wrestle.", she responds to the news. John sees his match & walks away without a word. Amy glances at the list again, & sees that John's facing MVP & that Zach is fighting Matt Sydal. She goes after John, hoping he doesn't break anything.

Opening match of Raw is John Cena versus MVP. The United States Champion makes his way to the ring, I'm Comin' by Silkk the Shocker playing like always. "Looks like tonight I'm facin' my old partner John Cena. Also, looks like he ain't been so hot lately. In fact, the only thing hot about the name 'Cena' right now, is his wife. Too bad she's such a big bitch, but then again that's why you 2 work so well together. You're both nothin' but bitches!", he calls out to the back, knowing John is listening. My Time Is Now blasts throughout the arena as "The Doctor of Thugonomics" makes his entrance. Cena charges the ring & attacks his former friend, beating him down viciously without so much as a chance for the match to start. Security separates them, & Montel Vontavious Porter is taken to the back by EMT's.

As John makes his way through the curtain, he's met with a very angry, hateful General Manager. "Nice job Cena. You have a match & this is what you do?! You're suspended!", Trish declares before walking away.

Later, it's the 6 Diva Tag Match. The Bella Twins come out together, with very little reaction or attention. Followed by Lita, whose reaction is the complete opposite. The crowd cheers & yells, hoping to see the fiery redhead kick some ass. Next, Natalya comes out, followed by Maryse, then Jillian. All of them get booed & jeered, while Maryse also gets some cat calls & whistles.  
The bell sounds & the match begins with Brie Bella & Jillian. Brie gets thrown around & beaten by the wannabe pop start before getting a kick in & diving for a tag, which Nikki gets. A flying leg lariat, followed by a clothesline. Then as Nikki irish whips Jillian, & attempts a dropkick, the blonde ducks underneath & retaliates with a double axe handle to the back of the twin. Jillian picks her up & drags her to the friendly corner before tagging in Maryse, who proceeds to slap the taste out of Nikki Bella's mouth. After more beating of the other twin, she rolls up Maryse & gets a quick 1 count. It's enough to give her a chance to tag in Lita, who slings over the top rope & takes Maryse down with a Head Scissors. She begins to pummel the French woman, taking out her pent up aggression on her. Maryse tries to get away, but Lita grabs her leg & pulls her back to middle of the ring. She keeps beating her until finally she goes for the DDT & hits it. Lita pins the former Divas Champ & wins the match.

As Amy gets through the curtain, Trish is standing nearby, smiling. Amy smiles back & as she starts to say something Trish's smile fades. "I'm glad you're happy right now Amy. Jillian has requested her title match be for next week. She's getting it, more than that though, it will be under Extreme Rules!". Amy's smile fades away, & Trish's is wider than ever as she walks away.

Amy & John are in their locker room, pissed at what Trish is doing. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS CRAP! YOU'RE IN A HARDCORE MATCH, I'M FUCKING SUSPENDED, THIS IS BULLSHIT!", John yells loudly. She gets up & hugs her husband tight, saying, "Everything will be ok John, everything will be ok.". They hold each other quietly, the only sound in the room coming from the TV as Zach's match against Matt Sydal begins.

Sydal (Remember, I don't like calling him Evan Bourne) makes his entrance, the crowd cheering for the high-flying superstar. Second Chance by Shinedown starts playing, & Zach Midas comes to the ring wearing black jeans & a tight black t-shirt. He smiles at Matt & goes to shake his hand, but as Sydal puts out his hand, Zach kicks him in the stomach. The bell rings as Midas stomps viciously on Matt Sydal. He picks up Matt & does a Urenagi Backbreaker then flips over into a Facebuster. He goes for the pin, but only gets a 2 count. Zach kicks Matt in the ribs hard several times before picking him up & setting for The Nightmare Shuriken. Sydal bends up, driving his knee into Zach's face. He tries it again but Midas lifts him up, bringing the smaller man down with a nasty Cutter. He claws angrily at his head, running his fingers through his hair as he glares madly at Matt Sydal. Zach picks him up & hooks his arms, wrenching him up onto his shoulder & driving him down with a deadly Double Arm DDT. He locks in The Endless Void & the bell rings as his opponent begins bleeding out of his mouth. Zach Midas wins by submission.

As the WWE Champ attacks his previous opponent post match, LoveFuryPassionEnergy begins playing. Zach stops & Amy walks out, mic in hand. "Hello Zach.", she says. He grabs a mic & asks, "What the hell do ya want? Can't ya see that I'm busy?". Amy takes a deep breath & answers, "I challenge you to a match on WWE Superstars.", he looks up at the stage, at Amy curiously before inquiring, "What's the catch? No DQ? Or do I gotta have a hand behind my back?". Amy shakes her head slowly & replies, "No Zach, no catch. Just you & me, 1-on-1. Nobody else.". Zach looks at her, wondering what she's thinking. He nods slightly & says, "Ok, but I'm holding ya to it. Just so nobody can interfere, MAKE IT A STEEL CAGE MATCH!". Amy simply replies, "Ok.", before going to the back. Nobody can believe it, in just a few short days it's Lita versus Zach Midas, inside a steel cage.


	43. P3: Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"**WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL WERE YOU THINKING AMY?! IT'S A STEEL CAGE!**", John screams loudly. Amy looks at him & says, "Don't worry, everything will be ok.". The 2 of them are in the back after Raw, getting ready to leave for the night. With John's recent suspension, & now Amy's cage match, in addition to her Extreme Rules title match only a few days later, things aren't going too well for The Cenas. "How in the hell is everything going to be ok Amy?! I just got suspended & get this! I'm barred from any WWE events during my indefinite suspension! That means you're going into a fucking steel cage against Zach, by yourself! DO YOU REALLY THINK THINGS WILL BE OK!?", John inquires loudly. Amy scoops up her bags & before she walks out she replies, "No John, I know everything will be ok.". John drops his bags & grabs Amy, "HOW?!", he demands to know. Amy's body trembles slightly & as she holds back tears she answers, "I just do. Believe in me John, please.", John relaxes his grip before hugging Amy close, "I do baby, I'm just worried. I don't want you gettin' hurt.". As the 2 hug, Amy whispers quietly, "I know Johnny, I know.".

Thursday night, WWE Superstars, Lita versus Zach Midas inside a steel cage. The sentence, the very thought makes no sense. Nobody ever thought this would happen, but as Zach stands in the middle of the ring, the idea that this is really happening begins to set in. It makes people sick. Women & steel cages don't usually go together. Even when they do, it isn't very good but an Intergender bout, it's downright disgusting. If anyone could care less though, it's Zach Midas.  
As Lita walks down the ramp & into the cage, it's obvious she's scared. Even though the fans cheers & admiration at her act of bravery flow through her, it doesn't give her the strength she thought it would. She asks for a mic & as she gets in the cage & the door is chained shut she looks at Zach, & a nervous smile appears on her face. "A long time ago you said something, more than that you did something Zach. You did something for me....", she says as she steps closer to him, continuing, "You grabbed me & held me & said, 'You can do whatever you like, but I won't let go.' & after that I hurt you, in everyway possible. In the end though, you never gave up. You believed in me, & now the only reason you let me go is because you were pushed away.". She wraps her arms around Zach's neck & her legs around his waist, stating, "You let me go that day, but you didn't let go of me until you were forced away. You can do whatever you want, but I swear, I won't let you go.".

Zach goes wild & starts striking Amy, hitting vicious blows into her ribs, neck & spine. Even though it hurts Amy, she won't let go. He begins driving her into the cage, the steel shaking with each blow. "Ehhhhhh, Zaaach. I won't let go.", Amy whispers weakly into his ear. He starts slamming her into the mat, yelling at the top of his lungs, "**YOU REDHEADED BITCH! GET THE FUCK OFF ME.......FUCKING WHORE......FUCKING WEAK LITTLE WHORE.....GET YOUR SLUTTY HANDS OFF OF ME YOU DIRTY CUNT!**". Finally, after ramming her into the turnbuckle, Amy falls off & collapses in tears in the corner. Zach goes to the opposite corner, readying himself for an attack before noticing that the cage has been lifted away. He thinks nothing of it & starts running towards Amy, when Trish steps between them!

Zach tries to push Trish away, but the determined Canadian refuses. She wraps her arms around Zach's waist & says, "You can't do this. Amy cares, & I do too. She promised she wouldn't let you go, she made a mistake. 1 that I swear I won't make.", she moves into the same position Amy was in only moments ago & continues, "Nobody's perfect, but Amy came out here & hurt for you, suffered for you. I won't let go either Zach......", & as he collapses, landing on top of Trish Stratus, she whispers, "_I love you._". In the next moment, as Amy hugs them, Zach breaks down & cries in front of the entire world, in the arms of a woman who truly is his friend, & in the arms of a woman who loves him.


	44. P3: Chapter 14

_Author's Note: Yes, I am alive. A lot of crazy shit happened, & well, to keep it simple I can understand how ppl thought I was dead. That being said, those of you who are bugging a certain "responsible party", as they put it, please stop. She & I have talked, things r ok. Now then, since my original idea for this story was ruined, I've had to spend some time coming up w/ new ones, which I have. & for those who r worried, don't be. This isn't the end, not yet neway. I'm sorry if I worried or upset nebody. I hope u enjoy._

Chapter 14

Two months after the 1st ever "Intergender Steel Cage Match", something everybody hopes never happens again. There's a new Women's Champion, Jillian Hall. With the leave of absence Zach Midas has taken, the WWE Title was vacated & eventually won by Jack Swagger. A lot of crazy things have happened in the past 2 months, from Donald Trump buying Raw & selling it back, forcing a trade, it made Trish's job as GM even tougher with that ego driven idiot around. It was over, or at least she thought it was....

Trish, Tiffany & Theodore Long are standing in Vince's office as he blusters on about being tricked. "Now, for the reason I brought you 3 together. I have a major announcement to make, & I want you 3 there. It will involve the Unified Tag Team Titles, so Long, your boys Christian & Chris Jericho will be there as well. As for you, ladies, look through your rosters & find a suitable tag team, which will need to be there also. You have 1 week, & you better make the best choices possibly or else.", Vince states before continuing about things none of them care about, or even really need to hear. As the GM's walk out, Tiffany asks, "So, who are you picking Trish?", she hesitates for a moment before answering, "I'm not sure. How 'bout you?", the younger blonde frowns & replies, "I don't really have much choice. With the Hart Trilogy on Smackdown now, I only have 1 actual tag team, & even then they haven't been together long. I could just throw something together, but I need to make a good impression. Everyone already thinks I suck, so I've gotta do well with this.". Trish smiles & says, "Don't worry Tiff. If you're talking about the team I think you are, you'll be ok.". Suddenly, Trish's phone buzzes in an alarming vibration, she checks it & walks off.  
Once she's alone, she reads the text message she received: "_We need to talk_". With a smile on her face she replies back: "_U always had amzing timng. Call me aftr RAW_".

Meanwhile.....

Amy & John are sitting together, outside the arena. John asks, "Did you call him today?", Amy nods slowly before repeating John's question. "Yeah, I'm guessin' he didn't answer you either then.", he says, Amy shakes her head slowly. After a moment of silence Amy inquires, "Well, maybe we could go to his apartment & try to talk to him there.", John scoffs & tosses his empty bottle of water in the trash, "Yeah, we tried that before & got attacked by little kids. So as much as I'd like to try again, I won't. A) Cuz those kids fought dirty & I don't want bruises on my nuts again. & B) We wouldn't see him anyway. If he wants to listen to us, he'll make the 1st move. Trying to force that won't do any good.". As they hold each other during the warm, summer night; each of them felt the others grip tighten a bit. They lock eyes & Amy says, "I just hope Zach's ok John. I'm worried about him.", John nods & kisses his wife's forehead softly before responding, "I am too Amy. I am too.".

Next week on Raw....

Vince McMahon, Trish Stratus, Theodore Long & Tiffany are all in the ring. It's time for the much anticipated "major announcement" he mentioned last week. Vince has a mic in his hand & with his "high & mighty" voice states, "Ladies & Gentleman, as you all know SummerSlam is less than a month away. With the annual summer event approaching, I wanted to give the fans something worth their money. I also wanted to give the respective brand generals a chance to show who is truly running the superior show. So while there will be the title defenses of the WWE, ECW & World Heavyweight Titles; there now will also be a tri-branded, Triple Threat Tag Team Ladder Match for the Unified Tag Team Titles!", the fans begin cheering wildly, until "The Chris Connection", the tag team of Christian & Chris Jericho, come down to the ring.

"This is ludicrous! We don't need to compete in your death match, especially for all these hypocrites! We refuse!", Jericho says through boos. Vince waits for the crowd to calm down before responding, "That's understandable. Of course, with that decision you will have to forfeit those titles, & the General Manager of Smackdown will have to pick a new team to represent his brand. Like you said though, 'you don't need to compete in the match'.". Jericho & Christian walk over to Long, grumbling about doing it under protest. "Very well, with that out of the way, young lady, please announce your team for the match.", Vince says before handing the mic to Tiffany.

"As you all know, ECW is the land of opportunity, where the newest & youngest talent can make an impact on you, the WWE fans. So now, allow me to introduce the tag team competing for ECW at SummerSlam. Dolph Ziggler & Zack Ryder!", she announces proudly. "I Am Perfection" blares throughout the arena as Ziggler & Ryder strut out & make their way to the ring. Dolph sticks out his hand at Trish, before pulling back & smirking. Tiffany hands him the mic & Dolph declares, "Hi. I'm Dolph Ziggler.", while Ryder adds, "& you already know The Long Island Badboy, Zach Ryder! WOO WOO WOO!". The 2 tanned, blonde men smirk before Ziggler continues, "We are perfection, you know it's true. So at SummerSlam, be ready to see new Tag Team Champions. More than that though, get ready to see **PERFECT** Tag Team Champs.". Dolph tosses the mic to Trish, & Vince nods, acknowledging that it's her turn.

Trish takes a deep breath before declaring, "That's nice guys, & while nobody can say you lack confidence, it seems like you're speaking too soon. The tag team I've put together, well, it's made up of 2 former World Champions. First....John Cena!", & as "My Time is Now" sounds, the crowd pops. John comes out, smiling & hyping up the fans in usual Cena fashion. He gets in the ring & grabs a mic. "This is great! We've got a match full of blonde haired assholes! I guess that makes me the token, & while a shot at the Tag Team Titles is awesome & all, it'd be kinda hard without a partner.", Trish grins happily as she states, "That's where he'll come in....come on out baby!". John turns from the stage back to Trish, wondering who the hell is baby & why she'd put him & John together.

"Deadly Game" by Theory of a Deadman plays, while the Titantron appears to be freaking out, flashing different colors & as they fade away, a name is shown. 1 that he's beyond glad to see. Zach Midas drops down from the rafters & lands on the table behind them, wearing a tight t-shirt with black & gold mixed together on it in all kinds of odd ways. He gets in the ring & everyone begins to notice the same things. The massive scars on his neck & wrists, the various cuts on the _kanji _on his right wrist that sweep in all different directions. Most of all though, they notice the 2 long cuts on his face,1 on each side, starting at the temple & ending at his nose, just barely below his eyes. Zach grabs the mic from John & screams, "SO WE'RE ALL JUST A BUNCH OF BLONDE HAIRED ASSHOLES HUH?! FINE! Just don't get in my way at SummerSlam, cuz I don't need you to win.". Before John has a chance to say anything, Zach turns to walk away. When he turns to follow Zach, the former "Goldenboy" snaps back & Superkicks John Cena. Without even looking back, he leaves the ring, leaves his former best friend unconscious.


	45. P3: Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"So, why'd you do it Zach?", Trish asks as they drive to the hotel in her car. "He called me a blonde haired asshole. Besides, it's just like I said, I don't need him to win.", he answer plainly. The rest of the ride back after Raw was quiet. It was 1 of many times that Zach regretted crashing his car, but he's dealing with it. As they arrive, Zach gets out before the car even stops & heads for his room. "_Dammit Zach, I thought things would be different._", Trish thinks as she watches him go inside.

She heads for the front desk & asks the clerk, "Could you tell me what room Zach Midas is in? I'm a friend of his.". The young man at the desk looks at the computer in front of him & types in a few commands before stating that there's no one booked by that name. She walks off & heads to her room.

Meanwhile Zach is in his room, frustrated over what he sees. For the past couple of weeks, it's what he's seen though, he hasn't accepted it yet. "Death, The Lovers, The Empress, The Chariot & The Tower in reverse.", he says for the 10,000th time that month. He picks up the tarot cards that are laid out & throws them back into his bag before walking out of his room. He gets to the elevator & as it opens, Trish is standing there with her bags. "Hey Zach, can we talk?", she asks with a heart full of hope. He enters the elevator & pushes a button before replying, "What's there to say? I came back, I'm doing the match with the person you picked, I'm going to win. Enough said.". The elevator goes up a couple of floors & as the door opens, Trish steps forward. "Zach...I meant what I said after that cage match. I called you all the time, emailed you, I didn't stop thinking about you. I suppose you had your reasons for not replying. I know you're hurt & scared of getting hurt again. I hope you see that you don't have to be.", she states quickly before running for her hotel room. As the elevator doors close, Zach thinks to himself, "_It couldn't really be Trish, could it?_".

Trish picks up her cell & starts looking through her messages, half of which came from John. He's pissed about what happened, wants an explanation. Trish decides to call him & give him 1.  
J: "Hello, who's this?"  
T: "It's Trish. I got your messages."  
J: "Oh really? Don't you mean, 'I had to get rid of some space so I saw you filled my inbox with crap'?"  
T: "No. You want an explanation? Here you go: I had a choice, I needed a great tag team for SummerSlam & Zach had just got back into contact with me. I could have picked The Colons, I could have just thrown something together too. Both you & Amy have been bitching about wanting a chance to make things right with Zach, & since you refused to actually go out of your way to do anything, I saw an opportunity to let you show Zach the truth. Now, you can either sit around & whine about it or you can use it. Goodbye.". Trish hangs up.

John is sitting in his & Amy's hotel room, & she walks in with some Chinese food. "Seeing as how I just carried 25 lbs. of food to you, your phone call with Trish better have been good mister.", she says with a groan before setting the bags on a table. John nods & replies, "Yeah, it was. She gave us a chance to get Zach back, all we've gotta do now is take it.".


	46. P3: Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The following Monday, Zach is sitting alone at a table, staring at something. Everyone can see him, everyone is interested, but nobody dares to find out. The Zach Midas they knew, the guy that people loved to be around, was gone. Whoever this guy was, no matter how much he looked or sounded or even smelled like Zach, it wasn't really him. To nearly everyone, he was a monster. One they didn't dare bother. Nearly everyone, but not Amy.

"Hey Blondie, what are those cards?", the redhead asks with a feint smile. Zach glares back at her, saying, "None of ya damn business. Leave me alone.". She sits down next to him & looks at the 5 cards sitting on the table in a line. "I like them, they look badass. What are they?", Amy inquires as she looks over the cards. Zach sighs reluctantly & replies, "Tarot cards. You done yet?". Amy shakes her head slightly & continues her questioning, "What do they mean? When did you start using them?". Zach picks the cards up & shuffles the deck as he answers, "I started using them recently. I tried a lot of things to find answers to some of my questions. This is the most helpful.". As Amy asks another question, she stops & looks in surprise as Zach sets the same 5 cards down, in the exact same order as they were previously, "Whoa....how did you do that?!", she exclaims. Zach smiles slightly, something Amy catches & beams a grin back. "I didn't do a thing, it was fate Amy. It's my fate, or at least an important part of it.".  
As Amy looks at the cards, Zach points at the 1st one, a skeleton in a casket getting buried & states, "This is the Death card. Before you think it means I'm dyin', it doesn't. It means that my life is gonna change, more than likely for the better.". He points at the 2nd one, a couple holding each other, & says, "This is The Lovers card. It means that the change in my life will involve love or relationships.". Then the 3rd one, a woman with a crown sitting in a field, & continues, "& this is The Empress card. It most likely represents the person most involved in the change. They'll be kind, caring & nurturing.". Zach moves down to the 4th card, a chariot attached to 2 lions, "This is The Chariot. This 1...it confuses me a bit. It could mean that we'd be balanced, neither 1 of us controllin' the other. It could also mean that it's a person I have control over.". Amy looks over at him & sees him swallowing hard before putting his hand on the final card, a regal & prestigious looking tower falling & breaking apart. The card is upside down though. "This, Amy, is The Tower. Normally it represents falsehood, whether it's lies or just dreams that are too big to fulfill. It's reversed though, so it's means the opposite. Whatever happens, whoever it happens with, it'll be somethin' real.".  
Amy puts her hand on his & replies, "Well, it sounds like a lot of great things are in your future. I can't wait....", Zach jerks his hand away & scoops up the cards before yelling, "YOU JUST DON'T GET IT DO YA AMY?! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!". As he runs off, Amy looks down to see that he missed a card, The Lovers.

She picks up the card & walks away. A little while later John walks up to her & kisses her gently on the cheek before inquiring, "So, did you talk to him?". She takes out the card & replies, "Yeah, I did. It went better than I expected.". As Amy looks at the card again John asks, "What's that?". Amy smiles & says, "It's a tarot card. Zach left it behind after he ran off. If it's for real, whatever is going to happen will be interesting. I'm just not sure if that's a good thing.". He decides to change the subject, "So, do we have matches tonight?". Amy nods & answers, "Yeah. I have a match against Jillian, while you & Zach are teaming up against Carlito & Primo. Trish wants to make sure you 2 can still win before going into SummerSlam.". John sighs, "So, it's tag matches for Zach & me for the next 3 weeks then.", Amy nods & says, "Yeah, probably.".

_Carlito & Primo (A.K.A. The Colons) vs. John Cena & Zach Midas_

"I SPIT IN THE FACE OF PEOPLE WHO DON'T WANT TO BE COOL.", blares out through the arena before the 1st ever Unified Tag Champs walk out to the ring, ready to prove that they should be in the match. In fact, earlier that night it was a stipulation added to this match. Now if Primo & Carlito won, they'd replace Cena & Midas at SummerSlam, something John didn't like at all. "My Time is Now" starts playing & the typical John Cena entrance ensues. As the 3 men wait for Zach's music to play, nothing happens. No music, no video, no entrance. Lilian Garcia stands up, mic in hand & declares, "By order of the Chairman of World Wrestling Entertainment, this HANDICAP match is set for 1 fall with a 20 minute time-limit.". As she sits back down, John exclaims, "WHAT THE...", before getting a double dropkick by The Colons.

Carlito starts as the bell rings, stomping Cena's back hard. He gets on John & delivers hard shots to the back of John's head before standing up & taunting the crowd, being met with a mix of boos & cheers. John gets up & turns Carlito around, hitting shot after shot before irish whipping the apple spitting Puerto Rican off the ropes & hitting a shoulder block. Cena gets on top & starts pummeing Carlito, giving him a taste of his own medicine before Primo breaks it up. The 2 brothers double team John Cena for a moment before the ref pulls Primo off. They tag & continue the double team before Carlito gets pulled off & made to go back to his corner. Primo comes off the ropes, literally running over Cena before bounding off the ropes again & hitting a flying legdrop. He goes for the pin. 2 count.

Primo tags his brother back in & heads up to the top rope. Carlito does The Backstabber before Primo dives off the ropes, both his knees driven into the chest of John Cena. Carlito goes for the pin when Zach's music starts to play. "Deadly Game" hits out of nowhere & both of The Colons look up at the stage. They stand at the ready, not realizing that Zach came from the crowd. He drags John over to their corner & tags himself in, running up from behind & Bulldogging both of them onto the 2nd rope. He slaps both of them before palm thrusting the brothers, making their noses bleed. Zach slides back in & pulls Primo up, hitting The Nightmare Shuriken & rolling him out the ring. He stares at Carlito, eyes wide as he grips the sides of his head, pulling at his hair. After a moment, Carlito begins to stir & turns right into a kick to the gut by Midas. Zach hooks his arms, then reaches down & hooks his legs. He lifts him up into the air like he's about to powerbomb him, before turning Carlito's body back down & driving his head to the mat with a devastating piledriver.  
Zach holds Carlito's arms down with his legs & gets the pin, winning the match for his team.

After the match, John stands up & looks at Zach, who glares back at him & says 1 thing. "I told you, 'I don't need you to win.".


	47. P3: Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Another Monday, another Raw. The moment John & Amy arrive, he heads off towards Trish's office. He opens the door harshly & finds Trish & Zach sitting together. "Oh this is perfect! Just who I was looking for.", he exclaims after bursting in. Zach fires back, "Oh really? Why's that, so you can try and make my life worse, or are ya just tryin' to get your ass kicked again?". The two stand close, staring each other down. "Hey, hey, hey! HEY! I will not have fighting in my office! Tonight you 2 **will** team up against Cody Rhodes & 'The' Brian Kendrick. Now John, GET OUT!", Trish orders as she gets in between the 2. John steps back & says, "Fine, just make sure he actually comes out for the match like the rest of us.", before walking out.

"Are you ok?", Trish asks after the door closes. Zach takes a deep breath & nods silently. Trish walks Zach back over to the couch & states, "Zach, you & John used to be best friends. I know he hurt you but he is trying....", Zach explodes, "**YOU CALL THAT TRYING?! REALLY!?** **I don't. I call it guilt.**", he stands up & takes a few steps away from Trish before continuing, "It's not enough to feel guilty. Not for me.". Trish stands up & takes his hand in hers, "Forget about him for now. Let's get back to what we were talking about.", she urges. He nods slightly & they go back to the couch.

Later that night, Josh Mathews is interviewing John about his upcoming match. "So, as for teaming up again with Zach Midas, it seems as though things aren't all that well with you 2. Care to share your thoughts on that?", Josh inquires. John thinks for a second & then answers, "Well Josh, it seems like everyone knows. Zach & I, we used to be best friends, travel up & down the road together. Hell, he was my best man when I got married. Now things have changed, & while that sucks, we're both still here & we have the chance to become Tag Team Champs again. Regardless of what's happened, this much is certain: In this business, the Unified Tag Titles are the most prestigious tag championships in wrestling history. It's something every tag team in this business should strive to hold & it's a title that we haven't held. At SummerSlam, that will change. As long as my 'partner' remembers that it's called a 'Tag **Team**' for a reason.".  
As John finishes, Zach walks up & replies, "Still talkin' crap about me. Like I said before Cena, I don't need you to win. That means tonight, tomorrow, the next day, the next week, month, year, decade & especially in any Pay-Per-Views or just any title match, I do not need you. I'll repeat that 1 last time, **I do not need you**. Now then, I'm here since ya had to bitch so much about last week. Stay out of my way & you'll be fine.". Before John has a chance to say anything, Zach walks off. Their match is up next.

_John Cena & Zach Midas vs. Cody Rhodes & Brian Kendrick_

After a commercial break, Rhodes & Kendrick are in the ring already, Brian's music playing. John's entrance happens, then he looks at the stage. Zach's entrance starts & he comes out to a mix of slight boos & huge cheers. He gets in the ring & looks at John, "I got this. Just get on the apron.", he commands. John's pissed, but goes along. The bell starts & Rhodes locks up with Midas. Zach puts Cody in a side headlock, wrenching his neck before kneeing him in the gut. He delivers a couple of more knees before releasing the headlock & hitting Rhodes in the chest w/ double knee strike. Zach grabs Cody's head as he reels back & pulls him closer, grabbing him & driving him down to the mat with a big Belly to Belly Suplex. Midas squats down & grabs Cody's waist, locking his arms around it & lifting him up high & German Suplexing Cody Rhodes close to his own corner. Zach smirks & motions for Kendrick to make the tag.

The moment Brian tags in, Zach rushes him & clotheslines him into the corner. He smiles wickedly as he turns back & charges again, this time spearing him. Zach pulls him out of the corner & delivers his signature Urenagi Backbreaker/Spinning Facebuster combo & goes for the pin, only to get a 2 count. Rhodes rushes in, & as John steps in, Zach puts his hand out & glares at Cody coldly. He stops & gets punched in the face by Zach. As Rhodes is reeling, Midas sends a few more shots his way, each connecting with huge force. Finally, Zach Superkicks Rhodes over the top rope & out of the ring.

Zach turns around & sees Kendrick is getting up, he charges for the ropes & hits The Midas Kick onto an already woozy Brian Kendrick! Zach looks back at John & calls out, "Cena! Watch this.". He pulls Kendrick over to a corner & jumps up the turnbuckles, landing on each 1 before landing on the top. He jumps off the top rope, spinning in air as he hits a Reverse 450 Splash! The ref counts the pin, & for the 2nd week in a row, Zach Midas & John Cena win.

After the match, John gets in the ring & goes to shake Zach's hand. He slaps the hand away & turns to walk out. John puts his hand on Zach's shoulder & he grabs it, turning around & pulling him into an Urenagi Backbreaker. He drops him & locks in The Endless Void, not letting go until Cena is bleeding like a teenage girl on her period. Zach does let go eventually & kicks John before walking to the back, leaving everyone to ask, "_Who's in the match now?_".

That night, as Zach sits alone, he feels great about what he did. It was almost therapeutic in a way. He pulls out his tarot cards & shuffles them, before flipping over the top card. He smiles & says, "1st it was Strength. Up next, is The Fool.".


	48. P3: Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next night on ECW has an ominous feeling about it, but nobody in the back knows why. The matches were fairly decent, Ziggler vs. Jericho, & the Bella Twins vs. Katie Lea & Layla went well, even with the sense of dread pounding down on the wrestlers. The only one who wasn't worried was Zack Ryder, who has a match scheduled against 1 half of the Tag Champs, Christian, coming up soon. He's been smiling & joking around, like usual.

"You really don't feel that Zack? That chill in the air?", Dolph asks. Zack smiles in his own goofy way & replies, "Nah bro, I'm good. Can't wait 'til my match!". Dolph slaps Zack's back confidently & states, "Yeah, & you'll kick that retarded Canadian's ass!".

_ECW Main Event: Zack Ryder w/ Dolph Ziggler vs. Christian w/ Chris Jericho_

After the standard fanfare & the confused crowd ending up booing during both entrances, the bell rings. Christian quickly gets Ryder in a headlock, wrenching away before doing a headlock takeover. After several minutes of mat wrestling, Ryder & Christian are back on their feet. The crowd applauds for a moment before Zack kicks Christian in the gut. Ryder irish whips Captain Charisma into the turnbuckle & charges, booting Christian in the face. Christian collapses into the corner & Ryder starts stomping on his chest. After several hard shots, Ryder gets in Christian's face & yells, "WOO WOO WOO!", before stepping away & taunting Jericho.

Christian recovers & hits Ryder when his back is turned. The Pope of Peeps sets up for The KillSwitch, but Zack reverses it & pushes Christian into the ropes. He bounces off them & Ryder runs at the ropes, rebounding & hitting Christian with a Flying Leg Lariat. Ryder goes for the pin, only to get a 2 count.

Zack pulls him up & irish whips him into the corner before setting up & delivering a Superplex! Ryder goes for the pin again! 1....2... Christian kicks out!

The crowd is now going wild as the 2 heels go at it. Ryder is calling for Christian to get up, when suddenly Zach Midas runs out! He begins attacking Christian & the bell sounds. Christian wins by Disqualification.

The crowd is cheering louder now, & as Jericho & Ziggler start to get involved, Midas grabs Ryder & pulls them both out of the ring. They smile as they walk away, until Midas slams Ryder into the barrier! Ziggler tries to leave but Jericho & Christian stop him with The KillCode, a combo KillSwitch & Codebreaker (I know this might sound confusing so here's how it works. Christian sets up the KillSwitch & Jericho comes the side, grabs the head, positions his knees & they both drop down together. Got it?)

Meanwhile outside, Midas has dragged Ryder to the stage. Midas executes the Tainted Gold Driver on Ryder onto the steel floor of the stage. "Woo woo WOO", Zach says mockingly as Ryder lays there, blood dripping out of his scalp. "_There goes The Fool._", Zach thinks to himself as he walks to the back.

* * *

"STOP RIGHT THERE!", Tiffany yells out as Zach walks out of the arena. He rolls his eyes & turns around to look at the young GM. "You really think I will just let you leave? You ruined my main event!", she exclaims. Zach fakes a yawn & covers his mouth before stating, "Look, do whatever the hell ya want. I did what I needed to.". As Zach turns to walk out, Tiffany calls out, "Since you're here, you'll be in the **real** main event tonight!". Zach sighs & turns around again & walks back over to Tiffany. "Fine, who am I facin'?", he asks. She turns her back to him & walks away before replying, "Oh, you'll see Zach. You'll see.".

After a commercial break, Zach makes his way to the ring. He grabs a mic & states, "Well, congratulations Tiffany. I'm on ECW, AKA The Bingo Hall of Rejects. I mean think about it, look through the roster. Who on here hasn't been on another brand in the last 2 years, besides the bunch of punks who aren't even fit to drink the sweat off the crack of my ass? So this show is full of nobodies, has-beens, & never-will-bes. Whoever I'm supposed to face, get out here & let's get this over with.". Green lights begin to shine, with a green spotlight shining on the stage. Suddenly a voice blasts through the arena, "**STAND BACK! THERE'S A HURRICANE COMIN' THROUGH!**".

The Hurricane, that's right folks, _The Hurricane _shoots up out of the stage & lands on his feet in his trademark super-pose. He pulls a mic out of nowhere, or possibly his ass, & exclaims, "Has-beens?! Nobodies? Man, you used to be a real good guy Zach! You used to be somebody people could look up to! Now look at you, attacking people from behind like a coward, whining about the people who've had your back more than anybody else! WASUPWITDAT?!", the crowd cheers wildly in response. Zach picks up the mic he dropped & replies, "Ok _Greg_, superhero time is over. So listen, cuz it's time to kick your ass!".

Hurricane walks to the ring & inquires, "Before we do this, can you tell me why? What happened? What changed?". Midas looks at him for a second before nodding & responding, "Ok, that seems fair. Come here.". He lowers both their microphones & whispers something into the ear of the "superhero". When he finishes, the bit of skin you can see on The Hurricane looks so pale you would think he saw a ghost. He whispers quietly, "i'm sorry zach....i'm so sorry.", before the mic drops out of his hands. Zach frowns slightly & nods before replying, "Yeah, you are.", & connecting with a lightning quick Superkick!

Zach looks at the ref, who waves the match off. He shrugs & heads out of the ring before "A Girl Like That" by Eleventh Hour plays. Tiffany walks out, looking extremely frustrated & commands, "Wait just a minute Zach!". For the 3rd time of the night, Zach picks up a mic & talks again. "Oh hey, it's you! Here I thought Torrie Wilson was coming back! Darn. Well, as long as you're here, what's up?", he says sarcastically. The ECW GM states, "Well Zach, 'what's up' is that for the 2nd time tonight you ruined a main event match. While I'm sure Trish might find that impressive, this isn't Raw & I'm not her. So now, I have to give you a match that you can't possibly ruin.". Tiffany smirks & before she goes through the curtain says, "Oh boys! Show Mr. Midas down there what ECW is **really** about.".

"THERE WILL BE NO STOPPIN' ME.", sounds throughout the arena & as the song continues, the 6'4" 305 pound Ezekiel Jackson marches out. He gets to the ring & looks back as different music plays. Vladimir Koslov struts out. The 2 giants get in the ring together & stare down Zach.

_ECW Main Event: Zach Midas vs. Ezekiel Jackson & Vladimir Koslov_

Koslov starts the match & tries to get his hands on Zach, who dodges effectively. Vlad goes for a double leg, but Zach jumps out of his grasp & lands on his head, bashing his face into the mat. Zach walks along Koslov's back & turns back to stomp on him & give several hard kicks to the Russian's ribs. Jackson throws his arms up & gets in, dragging Koslov back to their corner & tagging in.

Jackson charges at Midas & mows through him with a huge clothesline. Jackson lifts him up & throws Zach into the corner. He charges again & this time Zach moves out of the way! After Zeke collides into the turnbuckle, Zach rolls him up! 1....2...Jackson kicks out!

Midas bounds off the ropes, charging at Jackson. He ducks underneath a huge clothesline, then comes back around & dodges a big boot. The 3rd time, Jackson turns around & gets Speared out of his boots! Vladimir goes after Zach, who gets a dropkick to his knee followed by a huge knee to the gut! Zach rolls Koslov out of the ring & as Ezekiel starts to move, Midas locks in a Triangle Choke! He struggles to break free, to counter but it's locked on too tight! Jackson taps out, giving Zach Midas the victory by submission!

Zach Midas walks to the back & sees Tiffany standing there. "It sucks not having more time doesn't it? I'm sure there's tons of more matches you could've gave me! Oh well, time's up & I was right! ECW is full of rejects & losers. Have a good night.", he states before pushing Tiffany out of the way & leaving the arena.


	49. P3: Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The following events leading up to SummerSlam where much like ECW. Somebody in the match would get attacked & get beaten to a bloody pulp. In fact, it made the actual Ladder Match horrible. Midas & Cena did win, but it was really only because Zach was the only 1 lacking a serious injury. From concussions & cracked skulls to torn rotator cuffs & broken ribs, the other 5 men involved could do very little, leaving way for Zach to win the match just like he said he would, without John's help.

As the Raw after SummerSlam starts, Zach has all 4 title belts, all of which has his name on them & not John's. Amy walks up to him & orders, "Give my husband his belts Zach.". He turns away from Maryse & states, "No Amy, why should I? He didn't earn 'em. As I recall, he didn't do much of anything. I said I didn't need his help & I won without his help. As I see it, that means the belts are mine.". Amy goes to slap him & he ducks, Amy's hand hits the wall hard & she grimaces in pain as she holds it. "How Trish can love you is beyond me. I know we messed up, but that doesn't mean you get to be this big of an ass.", she says before walking away to get her hand looked at.

Later that night, Amy & John are sitting together, talking about how Amy broke her hand. "Baby, you didn't need to do that. I can see his point, I mean, I didn't really do much.", he responds. She rolls her eyes & fires back, "Yeah, because he hurt you. He even smacked you with a ladder last night John! Why are you defending him?!!?!". John sighs & looks away for a moment, prompting Amy to turn his head back around & ask, "Why John?", he looks away before staring back into her hazel eyes & answering, "I think I understand why Amy. Why he's been like this.". She lets go of him & inquires, "Really?", as she allows her arms to fall to her sides.

John puts his hands in his lap & answers quietly, "Yeah, I think so. I spent a lot of time thinking, wondering why & how & when this all started. Zach & I have known each other for so long, since we were teenagers. He ran away from home, & actually we met completely on accident. He's been there for me through so much, & all I've ever really done was take things from him. Growing up, he never got any attention from anybody. It was always about me. He busts his ass in the indies, worked harder than anyone else & got here. He was finally getting his chance to shine & what did I do? I ruined what was gonna be the hugest night of his career, or at least what would've been a classic match. I showed up & stole all the attention. I think though, more than anything, it was you."

Amy looks at John & asks, "Me? What about me John?", he continues, "Zach loved you Amy. I couldn't begin to say how much or on what level, but he did. He had a chance with you, even if it was just a chance to be close to you & he feels that I stole that from him. I stole his chance to be loved.".  
Amy responds, "But he is loved! We love him! Trish is practically in love with him!".

John says, "Yeah, but there's something you don't know. Maybe you do & just don't understand. Zach grew up being tortured & enslaved, he grew up around people who didn't give a shit about him unless he couldn't do what they wanted. When I 1st met him, he'd gotten rid of everything for a flight from Japan where only God knows what happened to him. The dude's been mistreated his whole life, & I added to it. We both did, even though we didn't want to."

"I need to let him have this moment. I need to let him see that I'm not a selfish bastard like everyone else he's dealt with. More than that though, I need to help show the world just how great a guy he can be.", John states as he stands up. He walks away, Amy following behind him.

* * *

John's music plays, & both he & Amy go out to the ring. He grabs a mic & Amy takes his hand in support. John points to the Titantron & a picture of Zach, smiling wide with the World Heavyweight & Intercontinental Titles in his hands pops up. "This, is my best friend Zach Midas. He's young, barely 22 years old, but look at everything he's done. He held the World Heavyweight & IC Titles at the same damn time! He had a year long winning streak! At his age, he's been both World Heavyweight & WWE Champ, held the IC Title for over a year, been a 2 time Tag Champ. Hell, he's already became a Triple Crown winner!", Amy adds, "In this sport, there's a lot of talk about fast rising stars. There is no one who exemplifies that like Zach.".

Another pic of Zach pops up, this one taken right after revealing that he was Morpheus. "This, however, is also my best friend Zach Midas. What's the difference? The smile, the look in his eyes, his whole demeanor & the way he carries himself changed. He changed, & it was all my fault.", Amy adds, "_Our_ fault John. We both messed up. We both hurt him.". John nods & wipes away his tears, when "Deadly Game" plays, meaning only 1 thing. Zach Midas is showing up.

"Nice, very nice. In fact, it was so nice I'm pretty sure I have to take it back & exchange it for some crap. Wait, maybe that's what you're giving me!", Zach exclaims. John grabs the mic from Amy & responds, "No Zach, it's true. I'm sorry man. I've been an idiot, I've been selfish & uncaring. Please man, forgive me. Forgive us.". Zach takes a deep breath & states, "Well, ok. Forgiveness, well John next week you'll have a chance to earn it. See, I spoke to the GM earlier, & she feels that a new #1 contender should be named. Our names were thrown around, as were a few others, but in the end, ours won out. That's right, next week on Raw, the main event is you & me, the winner faces HHH for the WWE Championship!" The crowd cheers madly at this, but Zach adds, "1 more thing John-John. **It's a No DQ IRONMAN MATCH!**", & the crowd goes insane as they learn just how big next week's match will be.


	50. P3: Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"So, you're really going through with this, aren't you John?", Amy asks as John prepares for his match against Zach. He stands up after finishing some push-ups & replies, "Don't have much choice, do I Amy? It's Zach's time to shine, if he can earn it.". Amy nods, knowing that Zach was never the kind of guy to just accept things. "Amy", she looks over at John, who is getting ready to leave, "Whatever happens, even if I'm hemorrhaging blood, don't go out there.", John commands. Amy walks over to him & puts her arms around John, "Please Amy, I don't want there to be any excuses, any doubts about who is better. If anyone gets involved for any reason, it could ruin everything.", he states. She kisses John, who kisses back, each of them trying to top the other before John pulls away. "Later Amy, we'll finish this later.", he says with a soft smile. Amy kisses him softly & responds, "We better mister. You got me all hot & bothered.". They smile at each other & even though John doesn't want to leave, he knows he has to. Amy watches her husband as he walks away, knowing that it's up to him to get their friend back.

Meanwhile...

"So, tonight's the big night, huh Zach?", Trish asks as Zach is finishing his warm-up. "Yeah, it is.", Zach answers simply. As Zach goes to leave, Trish takes his hand in hers. "Zach wait, please.", she begs as she stares into his dull blue eyes, "I know you're hurting. I've seen it everyday for a long time. Even when you were gone, I knew things were bad for you. I know it's been hard Zach, but I'm here for you! Doesn't that mean anything?! When you were Morpheus & injuring people left & right, did I turn you away? When you were nearly killing people, did I leave? NO! I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW YOU DON'T GET IT ZACH!", Trish exclaims as her face turns a dark red, as tears start to fall from her chocolate brown eyes. "What is there to get Trish? What is it that I seemingly don't understand?", he inquires. "THAT I LOVE YOU ZACH!", a look of shock falls on Zach's face when he hears this, "I don't understand how you can ever say nobody cares or that you are alone, when I've tried so hard to be there for you. I know there's a sweet, gentle man inside you. I know that underneath all the pain & anger, there's the man I know I love. The man that I know can love me like no other.", Trish steps closer to him, pressing her body against his softly, "I love you Zach Midas, & I swear on everything I believe in, I'll never let go.". Trish pushes up with her toes & kisses Zach softly on the lips. As she drops back down, Zach bends down & kisses her, holding her closer than ever before. As Zach pulls away, he says, "_Anata ga suki desu Trish_", before walking towards the door. She looks back at him & scratches her head, "It means 'I love you too Trish", Zach states before leaving for his match.

* * *

"The following is a 30 minute Ironman Match, in which there are no disqualifications or count outs. The winner will become the #1 contender for the WWE Championship! Also, by order of Raw General Manager Trish Stratus, if at the end of the match the result is a tie, both men will share the #1 contendership!", Lilian declares as the match is set to begin. 'Deadly Game' starts playing, "Making his way to the ring 1st, from Houston, TX; weighing in at 246 pounds....Zach Midas!", as Zach comes out onto the stage, he's pushing a shopping cart full of weapons. Mostly things that look like he found them either on the street or in a junkyard: street signs, baking sheets, even a kitchen sink. He's also carrying 2 large duffel bags, that look like they're full to the point of almost exploding. Instead of getting in the ring, he starts scattering the weapons around the ringside area, even pulling out more weapons from underneath the ring.

'My Time is Now' blasts through the arena & is met with a huge mixed reaction. John Cena marches out, & instead of firing up the crowd his gaze is locked on Zach. He runs down & they meet in the ring, getting face to face.

_30:00_ - The match starts with each going for a headlock. As they fight for the dominant position, Zach sweeps John's leg & they roll out, leading to Zach getting the better of the two. He sits out & maintains the headlock for a second before flipping over John & rising to his feet.

_25:00_ - John is in the corner, getting rammed hard into it by Zach's shoulder as he continuously drives all of his weight into John's abdomen.

_23:26_- John moves out of the way of Zach's knee drop. He gets to his feet & starts punching Zach, each shot getting harder & harder as Zach stumbles backward. John grabs his arm & irish whips him before coming off the rope with a big shoulder block.

_22:00_- Zach has a baseball bat in his hand & swings for the fences, breaking it over John's skull. He starts ramming the handle into John's temple with increasing ferocity before going for the pin. 1....2.....kickout! The crowd cheers as John's shoulder rises off the mat!

_21:30_ - Zach has locked in The Endless Void & is squeezing the very life out of John, & of course by life I mean blood. The ref checks John, lifting his wrist. It drops once.....twice....& the 3rd time John shakes it upward in unrelenting effort! The crowd goes wild as John tries to power out, only leading Zach to squeeze & push that much harder.

_19:41_- John starts trying to roll Zach off of him, eventually making it out of the ring & bashing Zach against the corner of the apron. As John gets up, he grabs a singapore cane. He goes to smack Zach, but gets Superkicked!

_18:00_- Midas rolls Cena back into the ring & goes for the pin. 1....2....kickout! Zach stands up & starts imitating Shawn Michaels, standing by the ropes & stomping his foot. John stands up & Zach goes for the Midas Kick, but it's blocked! John catches Zach's leg & stands tall, throwing his leg down & delivering a hard clothesline.

_15:57_- Cena hits The 5 Knuckle Shuffle & goes for the pin. 1....2....kickout! John grabs Zach's legs & tries to turn him over, but Cena gets pushed off & Midas rolls back to his feet.

_15:00_- Zach & John are blocking each others punches, each one going back & forth, before Zach goes low & kicks John in the nuts. Midas hooks John's arms & knees him in the chest hard before driving Cena down with a massive Double Arm DDT. Zach goes for a pin; 1....2.... John puts his foot on the bottom rope!

_12:00_- After getting bashed by a series of weapons, John Cena is bloodier than a used tampon. Zach delivers the Midas Kick, then follows up with the Tainted Gold Driver. Zach goes for a pin; 1....2..... John's arm shoots up again! The crowd is insane now, & so is Zach. He grabs the kitchen sink & spikes it down onto John, then Zach opens up a bag & pulls out a long steel chain. He wraps it around Cena's neck & chokes him with it before going for another pin. 1....2..... John flails hopefully, kicking out again!

_9:11_- After a moment of enraged stomping & punching, Zach pulls John close to a corner. He gets on the top rope, setting up the Suicide Splash (Reverse 450 Splash). John pops up & catches Zach, turning around & hitting an earth-shattering FU! The crowd is cheering madly for both Zach & John as they both lay there, unconscious.

_7:26_ - John crawls over & goes for the pin.....

_7:23_ - Zach kicks out, the crowd exploding into cheers!

_7:04_ - The 2 are on their feet, collar & elbow tie-up in the middle of the ring. John pushes Zach back into the corner & knees him in the side. He lets go of the hold & punches Zach a few times before running back, then charging & clotheslining Zach as hard as he can. John goes for the pin! 1.....2..... Zach grabs the bottom rope!

_6:14_- John irish whips Zach into the ropes, setting up for a back body drop, but telegraphs it! Zach kicks him in the head & bounces off the ropes, only to get caught with a drop toe hold! Cena locks in the STFU! As Zach's head is wrenched back, he claws at the mat, crawling to the ropes. John tries to pull away using free leg, but it isn't enough. Zach gets to the rope!

_5:27_- Zach suckers John into a shot from a baking sheet! Midas smacks him with it several times, it bending around John's head more & more with each contact. He picks John up off the ground & delivers the Nightmare Shuriken! Midas picks him up again & rolls Cena back into the ring to go for a pin. 1....2....kickout again!

_5:00_- Zach can't believe it, who could? He grabs John's arm & wraps his legs around Cena's neck, locking in a Triangle Choke! Zach wrenches back, squeezing harder & harder as John struggles, reaching to get his leg on the bottom rope, which it eventually does.

_4:01 _- Zach is staring at John, who is clinging to the bottom rope, wondering what he can still do. Asking himself why....why won't he quit? Why won't he give up? Suddenly, his eyes go wide & he collapses to his knees. _"He cares....he really, really cares. How could I have been so...._", he thinks to himself before he feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks up to see a bloody John Cena standing above him, a feint smile on his crimson mask of a face. "John...", Zach starts before John interrupts, "Save it. We've got about 3 minutes left & neither of us has a single point. We're already giving these people the match of a lifetime. Let's give them something they'll never forget.". Zach nods & stands up, before going for a roll-up! 1.....2.... John forces his way out!

_2:14_- "You can't blame me John. After all....", Zach says as they stare each other down, circling the ring slowly. "No I can't Zach, but neither can you!", John replies before going for a kick to Zach's balls! Midas catches Cena's leg with his own & punches John square on the chin. Zach scoops him up & hits his Urenagi Backbreaker/Spinning Facebuster combo & tries for another pin! 1.....2.....kickout!

_1:01_- Zach & John each have a singapore cane, trying to swing & hit each other while attempting to protect themselves. Zach catches John on the ear, then swings back & hits his leg, then up again to John's head. They both drop their canes & Zach tries to kick John in the gut, but he catches the kick! John single-legs Zach & jackknifes him for a pin! 1....2....

_:45_ - Zach lifts his arms up & rolls up, going for a pin attempt of his own! 1....2....

_:43_- John rolls out & holds onto Zach's legs, trying to turn him for another STFU. Zach instead pushes up & kicks off of John, landing on his feet & holding John's head.

_:21_- Zach knees John hard & sets up for a Suplex, but instead he grabs John's leg. It's the Gold Rush! He hits it with tremendous impact!

_:14 _- The crowd pops louder than ever before as the finisher of "The Goldenboy" is hit & Zach goes for the pin. 1....2....3!

Zach gets the pin & a point with only 10 seconds left! The two men lay on the mat, staring up at the lights & as the bell rings, the match ends & the crowd is cheering in sheer amazement. "Deadly Game" starts playing & Zach shakes his head, barely able to move otherwise. Michael Cole is now in the ring with a mic, ready to interview them both after their match. "Cole....come here.", Zach calls out. He rushes over & bends down, Zach grabs the mic from him & declares, "Cut the music!", the music goes off & he requests, "Play....play my old music...'The Goldenboy' has returned.". As his original music plays, the crowd cheers wildly. Michael gets out of the ring, because he realized he's an idiot. Their war is over, their friendship repaired & even though neither of them can move, things are good.

_(My longest story based chapter to date, at a staggering 2,155 words! Well, staggering to me at least, by the way I'm not counting this note. It was really hard trying to figure out how to do an Ironman Match, but I think it was pretty damn good. Yes, it was only 30 minutes, I know. It was however, a No DQ Ironman Match, so I figured time could change for that. 1 more chapter after this.....Enjoy! =D)_


	51. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

2 Years Later...

The world of wrestling had gone back to normal, or as normal as it can get. The crazed mishaps of Morpheus & the "evil" Zach Midas are far behind them, the WWE & wrestling itself entered a new "Golden Age" (yes, the pun is intended XD) of professional wrestling after Vince McMahon stepped down. New names have come up, new names have been made as well. What has now been deemed "The Gold Street Gang"; the team of John Cena, Zach Midas & Lita, have dominated more than just Raw. In fact; on this very night Zach is the World Heavyweight Champion & Intercontinental Champion, John Cena has kept a tight grip on the WWE Title & Lita is the Women's Champion, in addition to the guys holding the WWE Tag Titles, making them 1 of the most dominate factions in wrestling history.

Things were great for most people, until the Conspiracy was discovered. Somebody didn't like that Hunter Hearst Helmsley was in charge, they didn't want to play the game. Chaos had started to take over Raw, & nobody understood what was going on. Eventually, the roster became sick of it. Even as wrestlers, even though part of their job involved dealing with mishaps & pain, there has to be a limit. A Vote of No Confidence was held, and nearly everybody walked away from their leader.

As Raw ends, the only people left in the ring are Zach Midas, John Cena, Lita & HHH. The crowd applauded them, but out of all the things could happen, nobody would have ever thought they'd hear, "**GET READY TO FLY!**".

_(I know, I'm so mean, ending the story like that. Hopefully, you can at least tell whose music that is by my little hint. I've got some news, I won't be starting up the next story immediately. After editing this, it's been nearly 2 years. I've worked on a lot of other stories, and hopefully you all like them too! Totally different stuff though. I promise though, there will be a Part 3. I have spent time working on it, but if have any inklings about what I'm doing, you'll know it's huge & I'm making it worth the wait. I've decided to let the readers pick the name of the next story, and yes it's still active! Thank you for all the votes, and if you haven't, I invite you to. So until I'm ready to start posting, the poll on my profile page allows anyone to vote for the title they like!  
_

_Here are the choices:_

_1. The Chaos Controlled_

_2. The Past Presented_

_3. The Wars of Love_

_4. The Secrets Revealed_

_Oooooh, what chaos? Whose past? What wars will there be, & what secrets will be revealed? OH MY GOD IT'S INSANE! Calm...calm...there. Now then, I can't say how much longer I'll be away from this, but I promised you all something & I'll keep it. I might even write another wrestling fic later on, & it won't involve Amy & John! I'm that crazy! So until then, vote, read, review & enjoy!)_


End file.
